Mon Marine Bien Aimé !
by Roussette
Summary: La Marine n'a pas toujours eu de bonnes idées. Pour sauver son frère, Luffy doit devenir un Marine : en voilà une idée à la con. Et confier son entraînement, à Smoker ce n'est pas non plus du meilleur goût. Et quand les deux se rapprochent, ça prouve que la Marine va pas chercher loin ses idées. Ou peut-être est-ce en fin de compte bien plus réfléchit que tout cela ? YAOI! (Smoffy)
1. Zombie & Stockholm

Saluuuut bandes de gens ! Y parait que le travail c'est la santé, ._. regardez le joli travail que je vous ai pondu. Je sais pas si je me guéris de trucs horribles en faisant ça, mais voilà... Mon premier yaoii mouhahaha. J'avais prévenu qu'il sortirait bientôt mais il sort plus tôt que je ne l'avais escompté é.è c'est-y pas beau ? Ma bonté n'a pas de limites, comme ma modestie mothafucka... Il sera court, oh et c'est un Smoffy. Un poil fluffy sur les bords, même si le début, comme ça, bah on dirait pas.

Définition à chercher : _Syndrome de Stockholm_,

**Zombie, Cranberries;**

_Disclaimer : Tout est à toi, Oda :)_

* * *

><p>La victoire avait un goût de cendres.<p>

Et ces cendres avaient une odeur de chair brûlée.

Jamais Smoker n'aurait imaginé au début de cette guerre, de Marinford que tout finirait ainsi. Il s'était d'ores et déjà blindé, avait occulté le fait que nombre de ses subordonnés périraient dans les flammes, sous les armes de pirates assoiffés de leur propre justice et unis par la volonté de récupérer leur ami, Portgas D Ace.

Le chasseur blanc s'était préparé consciencieusement à toute éventualité. Et même alors qu'il avait appris la véritable identité du Prince Pirate, Gol D Ace, il n'avait pas été aussi choqué, aussi écœuré qu'à cet instant, cette seconde précise.

Sous un vent malin, des effluves cuisantes venaient se mélanger cruellement à l'odeur de poudre à canon déjà présente et emplissaient ses narines d'une odeur insupportable qui lui donnait la nausée. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Portgas D Ace avait le poitrail arraché par le poing de Magma d'Akainu sous les yeux effarés du jeune frère du premier, Monkey D Luffy. Leurs deux bouches se tordaient en un hurlement silencieux d'horreur et de douleur. Et si pour l'un la douleur joignait le physique et le moral, pour l'autre on n'en était plus loin. Dans cette odeur insoutenable, dans cet instant horrible et cruel, le Prince de Pirates allait mourir. Pour parachever à l'horreur, Akainu retira son poing du corps du brun qui s'effondra dans les bras tendus de son petit frère.

Du sang coulait et venait tâcher le T-shirt voyant du garçonnet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Mais il s'en moquait, Marco le Phénix et Vista aux Epées fleuries déjà s'interposaient pour empêcher un second assaut de la part de l'homme aux poings rougis de lave et de sang, tandis que les deux frères semblaient se murmurer leurs derniers mots.

Smoker avait lâché son cigare, stoppé son combat, il observait cet échange silencieux tandis qu'une odeur encore plus écœurante que tout ce que cette guerre lui avait fait sentir alors, s'incrustait sur sa peau. S'il avait pu nommer cette fragrance pestilentielle, elle aurait eu un nom : dégoût.

Tous savaient que Portgas D Ace allait mourir à cette exécution. Il _devait_ mourir, mais pas ainsi. Pas de cette façon. Certains auraient trouvé cela plus juste, Portgas D Ace mourrait comme il avait vécu, en combattant, d'autres y auraient vu un manque cruel de pitié. Laisser un condamner se sacrifier pour donner à un autre le goût âcre du survécu.

…

…

Horrible.

N'était-ce pas immonde ? Tashigi à ses côtés mordait si sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure que du sang coulait jusque sur sa gorge blanche par mimétisme avec Hiken no Ace.

—Non… Non ! Ace ! _Yamete !_

Du haki, encore. Cette surcharge terrassa littéralement Smoker et il mit à sa grande surprise genou à terre, accablé par la puissance de la tristesse du gamin au chapeau de paille. La bouche pendante, les yeux révulsés et condensant toute son énergie à arrêter tout cela, il était stupéfiant. Arrêter cette guerre semblait être l'illusion désespérée et ingénue de ce garçon balloté comme un fétu de paille au milieu d'un cyclone implacable, figure de proue, métaphore filée de la guerre. Il avait affronté les corsaires, combattu Impel Down d'aller en retour à lui seul, mais était proprement incapable de retenir ce souffle de vie nécessaire à l'existence de son grand frère, qui, déjà se refroidissait entre ses bras impuissants.

Nouvelle charge de Haki. Le haki des rois dans toute sa puissance et plus il criait, plus celui-ci semblait gagner en ampleur à la surprise générale. Chaque octet libérait un peu plus de puissance et tandis qu'il se déchirait la gorge à appeler un secours qui ne viendrait pas, les gens tombaient assommés par cette force qu'il dégageait.

Chapeau de paille était puissant.

Monstrueusement puissant. Cette constatation déplut, autant qu'interloqua Smoker qui peinait à se relever, écrasé par cette pression malvenue.

—Assez !

Deux mains séparèrent alors petit et grand frère, l'un mourant l'autre prêt à mourir. Sengoku. Il agissait. Smoker n'y tenait plus.

—Sauvez-le ! Mon frère ! SAUVEZ ACE !

Fallait-il ne plus avoir rien à perdre pour implorer de la sorte ses ennemis ? Le gamin avait le front posé en sol en soumission totale, quémandant de l'aide de la part de l'Amiral en Chef, stoïque tenant Portgas D Ace au bord de la mort qui gargouillait son sang pour refuser tant d'aide de son frère, tant de sottise.

—Ace ! beugla Monkey D Garp imité par bon nombre de pirates.

— Rendez-le-moi ! Donnez-moi mon frère si vous ne le sauvez pas ! Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour le sauver ! Rendez-le moi !

La complainte du Mugiwara se muait en beuglement sourd et désarticulé tandis que Sengoku présentait en poupée de chiffon le Prince des Pirates au dessus de sa tête de sorte que le cadet ne puisse l'atteindre facilement.

—Faire tout ce que nous voulons dis-tu ? Tu ne mesures pas la portée de tes actes, enfant pirate.

—_Si ! Rendez moi mon frère !_

Les derniers sursauts de vie semblaient s'échapper de la bouche d'Ace dans un gargouillis de douleur.

—Es-tu prêt à tout faire pour le sauver lui ? En abnégation totale ?

—Pas de gros mots ! Je veux juste sauver mon frère ! Je ferais tout pour ça ! RENDEZ MOI ACE !

—Même à nous rejoindre ? Je te fais une proposition Gamin Pirate. Et ce, rapidement. Rejoins-nous et nous le soignerons. Nous le sauverons et il sera notre otage. Travaille pour nous comme il aurait dû en être depuis ta naissance Monkey D Luffy… Deviens Marine dans la soumission la plus totale de nos lois, nos droits, nos hiérarchies.

Dire que la bouche des gens présents était un sol était un joyeux euphémisme. Ils auraient pu prévoir tout, sauf ça. Et c'était certain. Barbe Blanche, le plus à même d'intervenir combattait Barbe Noire, Smoker le voyait. Et même plus loin un certain sous-marin jaune observait cela. Mugiwara, lui ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour sauver son frère.

—Okay ça marche ! Sauvez-le maintenant ! Il va mourir !

La main tendue et ensanglantée du plus jeune tentait depuis le sol où il était d'atteindre son frangin. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu y parvenir, on avait retiré le corps mourant d'Ace qui n'était plus conscient pour réagir. On allait le soigner.

Deux marines sommés aux soins par Sengoku soulevaient Portgas D Ace et au biais du fruit du démon de l'un, l'état du blessé sembla gelé dans l'aberration totale. Et quiconque tentait d'intervenir était aussitôt repoussé par un Aokiji soucieux de ce qu'il se passait. Un pli froncé barrait alors le front de l'homme de glace au feu aux fesses, comme s'il tentait de comprendre. Le tout ne prit que quelques minuscules secondes. Luffy leva la tête, heureux, ses larmes coulèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire et dans cette posture, il tomba en arrière, inconscient.

Mugiwara était vaincu.

Barbe Blanche poussa un hurlement sourd dans la mêlée quand une lame de Barbe Noire le transperça mais aussi submergé par la culpabilité. Il aurait pu stopper ce combat, une seconde et arracher aisément son fils des mains de ses bourreaux, mais à cet instant les bourreaux étaient les sauveurs.

—Sauvez Mugiwara! s'exclama Jimbei. Ne le laissez pas entre les mains de la Marine !

—Assez, tonna Sengoku sèchement. Ce contrat, ne vous intéresse aucunement, Pirates. Si vous prenez Mugiwara, nous tuerons Poings Ardents, sa vie, contre la _sienne._

—Quel est l'intérêt de la marine à faire, cela ! tonna une voix dans la mêlée. Vous vouliez tuer Ace et aujourd'hui vous proposez de le sauver ? Z'êtes fous ?

…

On aurait presque pu voir une étincelle de sagacité traverser le regard noir de l'Amiral en Chef. Mais dominant les gens alentours par la situation dans laquelle ils le mettait tous, il sourit.

—Pragmatique. Aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Cette guerre est close.

Akainu cracha. Et curieusement plusieurs pirates ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Une guerre ? N''était-ce pas plutôt un ramassis de morts pour une cause idiote ? Repartir ou s'arrêter maintenant signifiait n'arriver à aucune finalité.

—Nous n'abandonnerons pas Ace ! tonna Marco. Père !

Sans résultat. La main tendue, ensanglantée, empalé par une épée, l'Homme le plus fort du monde était mort en tendant son regard et son corps vers l'endroit où avait disparu le fils de Roger, non, son fils. Il était mort debout.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu à genoux. A ce constat, Marco pleura. Ses mains cherchaient elles aussi dans le vide, Ace désespéré, il était désespéré. Son père était mort et cet état stupéfiant de la part de l'homme le plus fort du monde le laissait seul dirigeant. Que fallait-il faire ? Ace n'était plus là, Père non plus, il était blessé, ses nakamas tout autant.

N'était-ce pas pathétique ?

La marine s'emparait du corps de Mugiwara no Luffy pour le faire glisser vers la bouche béante que représentait la permanence souterraine de Marinford. Ou ce qu'il en restait.

Si absorbé par ce spectacle, le blanc ne sentit pas le feu attaquer la lisière de ses deux cigares pour brûlouiller ses lèvres fermées en une ligne mince, il en ressentit ensuite la brûlure et cracha son mégot barbouillé de dépôts suaves et brûlants tandis que s'enfuyaient les pirates en quête de revanche sûre et certaine.

La victoire avait un réel goût de cendres se dit Smoker.

**.**

**.**

** .**

_Plus tard, au quartier général de la marine :_

Tout le monde était parti. Disparus. Tous. La marine se soignait, les pirates pleuraient loin dans leurs pénates. L'arrivée inopinée de Shanks Le Roux avait permis la récupération du corps de Barbe Blanche et avait fait cesser les coups de feu de Barbe Noire et de son équipage. Il ne restait plus que le silence. Un long, lent et âpre silence au goût de chair phagocytée.

A cela près que c'était un silence auquel Sengoku n'avait semblait-il pas le droit de goûter.

—Vous… A quoi pensiez-vous ! Engagez un pirate… ce pirate ! Vous êtes devenus fou Sengoku, fondit vers lui Akainu plein de rancœurs.

Non cette paix, il ne l'aurait pas. Il aurait aimé rester ici encore quelques temps à profiter du calme bénit et heureux en caressant sa chèvre d'un geste bien trop nonchalant pour qu'il paraisse naturel et surtout reposé par toutes ces horreurs vues aujourd'hui. Le plus âgé leva alors ses yeux vers son cadet.

—Je nous ai tous sauvés.

—Foutaises ! Un pirate, le fils de ce chien de Dragon, et vous sauvez Ace aux poings Ardent. Vous avez perdu la raison aussi sûrement que Smoker est cancéreux par tout le tabac qu'il consomme.

—Eh bien… Pour le dernier je ne parierais pas forcément là-dessus, quant à Mugiwara No Luffy, ne pensez-vous pas que j'y ai réfléchi Akainu ? Cette insubordination est de trop. Cessez.

Akainu se retint de cracher sa chique tandis qu'il ravalait lippe et rage dans un grand effort et dans une patience étonnement rare provenant de lui.

—Je me suis assuré que le Rejeton de Gol D Roger meure, il ne pourra pas en être autrement. Cette décision, cette folie que vous avez prise Sengoku est de trop. Une telle politique n'est pas acceptable. La Marine a une image, une Justice Absolue que vous entartrez en y laissant Mugiwara y faire son nid. Ce pirate est comme un rat dans la calle d'un navire. Il faut le tuer avant qu'il ne détruise tout et nous coule tous. Les civils ne peuvent l'accepter et encore moins les marines. Votre décision est un taulé effroyable, on ne parle plus que de ça. Le Conseil des Cinq étoiles ne l'acceptera pas non plus… C'est impensable…. Si vous vous refusez à tuer ce rat, livrez-le à un chat. Je serais le matou qui écrasera ce rat des champs aux veines souillées.

Sengoku éclata de rire. Un rire étranglé et fatigué qui réussi à donner au comble de son Akuma no mi, des sueurs froides à Akainu. La même étincelle d'intelligence brilla dans les yeux de celui qui avait lancé la mode de l'afro et de la barbe tressée.

—Notre vision doit alors différer grandement Sakazuki. Et c'est en cela que votre Justice bourrine et implacable ne _peut_ s'assurer les faveurs du gouvernement et de la population. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous vous êtes assuré que Poings Ardents trépasse, et il trépassera. Peut-on honnêtement vivre le poitrail arraché ? Qui le peut ? Même avec l'aide de Trafalgar Law, ceci apparaît impossible à l'heure actuelle.

—J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre.

Sengoku lâcha sa chèvre , remit sa veste dont le beau Justice Absolue avait été entaché de sang et observa la mer calme comme dans l'œil d'un cyclone augmentant la frustration du Chien Rouge.

Il pianota sur ses bras pour se retenir d'un uppercut magmatique en plein dans le visage vieilli et tiré de son supérieur. Cela l'aurait défoulé, l'aurait arrangé, mais l'aurait envoyé quelques semaines en prison. La prison ne lui semblait pourtant pas si désagréable en comparaison de l'aberration qu'était le recrutement de ce pirate parmi les rangs honorables des Marines.

—Nous pouvons le maintenir en vie, Sakazuki, mais pas le sauver. Et aussi longtemps qu'il en sera ainsi, nous tiendrons Mugiwara no Luffy. Il ne partira jamais, il est trop sot pour cela. Les pirates n'oseront rien tenter tant qu'ils ne sont pas certains de l'état de Poings Ardents, nous les tenons tous. Certains le veulent mort, d'autres, assurément vivant, et il ne sera ni l'un ni l'autre tant que nos machines fonctionneront. Le jeune Monkey D est notre prisonnier et quoi de mieux pour garder un prisonnier que de le contaminer par le syndrome de Stockholm ? Il est naïf, il rentrera dans nos rangs.

Le Chien trouvait le Bouddha plus naïf encore et il feula :

—Et en rongera les bases comme le petit mulot qu'il est…

—Je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Il suffit de trouver la bonne personne pour le maintenir, tout lui apprendre, un mentor qu'il n'osera jamais quitter. Une personne proche...

Agacé à cette simple idée, Akainu ne se cacha pas pour cracher sa chique et Sengoku en leva un sourcil tout autant irrité.

—Garp, n'est-ce pas ? grogna le Rouge.

—Oh non… Trop de mauvais souvenirs les lient et je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée en Garp dès qu'il s'agit de sa famille… rien qu'à voir tout les ennuis que ses descendants ou ceux qu'il a simplement élevés nous ont causés. Non, je pensais à un tout autre personnage Sakazuki. Il trouvera de quoi attiser une flamme de Justice Absolue dans ce garçon naïf pour être un de ceux à l'avoir le plus côtoyé… et comme on dit, il n'y a pas de _fumée_ sans feu…

* * *

><p>Voilà, le prologue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à votre adorable narratrice ;)<p>

Love,

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	2. Have a Nice day & Cute

Hello les gens ! Comment va ? Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre de Mon Marine bien Aimé ;)... Je suis à la fois étonnée et ravie de l'accueil qui a été réservé à ce prologue :) vraiment merci ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes les reviews anonymes, car les modérateurs de ce site ne sont pas des masses d'accord. A la limite, je répondrais sur mon blog Skyrock (-^_^-)

Ce chapitre fait environ sept milles mots, et ce seront à peu près la longueur de chaque chapitres de cette fic. Je préfère cependant faire une fiction "courte" avec de longs chapitres, plutôt qu'une fiction à rallonge... hum, ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Cute & Have a nice day.

**Bon Jovi- Have a nice day.**

* * *

><p>—Quel est ce chantier ?! beugla Smoker effrayant les gentils marines passant à portée alors qu'ils commençaient au mieux une nouvelle journée.<p>

Mais pour Smoker cette journée ne pouvait pas bien commencer, oh ça non. Un papier froissé, chiffonné dans son poing serré et brandit vers le ciel comme une insulte à un foutu créateur réclamait une réponse à ce stupide message.

—Amiral Aokiji ! interpella le blanc à l'adresse de l'autre qui tentait de s'enfuir de cette possible scène de crime.

Car oui Smoker allait commettre un crime. C'était très sûr. Et gare à celui qui oserait même ouvrir la bouche, le blanc était comme vous l'avez comprit adorable auditoire, d'une humeur de dogue et Kuzan le comprit tout aussi bien. Personne n'était spécialement de bonne humeur, il fallait le constater depuis la Grande Guerre, celle-ci avait brisé des cœurs, des rêves et des ambitions, comme un fléau, comme le fléau qu'était la mort et le carnage.

Et si aujourd'hui deux pirates étaient entre leurs murs en soins intensifs, les Marines tentaient d'occulter ce fait en reconstruisant leur base avec acharnement depuis plusieurs jours. Cela leur donnait un os à ronger, pour éviter de penser à ceux mis en terre, dont leurs os à eux se putréfieraient. Le goût de survécu n'était pas tolérable, pas après une telle victoire. Oh non, on avait fêté cette victoire dans l'alcool, et l'alcool qui avait coulé avait plutôt servi à panser des plaies irréparables dans les esprits choqués que comme digestifs de fête. La joie n'avait pas été de la partie et les plus hauts gradés avaient tenté d'occulter ce fait en s'imbibant à l'absinthe tonique.

Alors qu'il enlevait son bonnet de nuit, sa sieste écourtée par les beuglements du Chasseur Blanc et les bruits des grues reconstruisant Marinford, Aokiji se tourna vers l'homme en le dévisageant.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Smoker, comme fumer, la colère te fera mourir jeune… Ou es-tu déjà vieux ? J'ai des doutes à ta couleur.

Smoiker leva les yeux au ciel, rallumant un cigare, il pointa d'un geste accusateur la note tout à fait officielle qu'une chauve souris lui avait porté.

—Si vous saviez comme je m'en tamponne pour une fois de vos vannes sur mon caractère… L'admission au G5 que vous m'aviez promise m'a été retirée, je ne suis même pas assigné à ma Base, mais muté ici, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Aokiji s'étrangla alors et Smoker comprit que quelque chose se tramait sous son nez et qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Pour contenir un petit toussotement gêné, Aokiji fit une grimace lasse et tapa « amicalement » le dos du blanc au point que ses poumons entartrés de nicotine faillirent jaillir de sa cage thoracique au même titre que tout pleins d'autres petits organes tout aussi ragoûtants.

—Smoker, Smoker, je pensais que tu étais au courant de ça, au moins de ça…

—Au courant de quoi, s'impatienta l'autre à bout de patience.

—Hum… eh bien chapeau de paille qui est encore en soins intensifs… il a été décidé de ce que je sais, je devais dormir à cette réunion et quelqu'un me l'a dit mais je l'ai oublié, enfin bref peu importe… Sengoku dans sa grande bonté a ordonné que ce soit toi qui te charges de sa formation…

—QUOI ?!

Smoker tombait des nues, mais ne tombait pas nu, nette nuance, mais foutument pas importante sur le coup.

—C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une sieste à finir, moi…

—AMIRAL !

Manque de pot, le glaçon venait de filer à l'Alubarnaise laissant Smoker le poing baissé, la bouche ouverte et les pupilles dilatées devant tant de courage et tant d'informations de la part de ses supérieurs. Qu'on le prévienne plus tôt aurait été délicat, ou même foutument utile…

…

Il allait devoir entraîner Chapeau de paille. S'occuper de Chapeau de paille…

Ce ne pouvait être vrai…

Sa proie, le chasseur allait s'occuper de sa propre proie… N'était-ce pas ironique ?

Que Gol D Roger ait pitié de lui.

**O.o.°.o.O**

—_Reviendras-tu_ ?

—Comme toutes les nuits. Et comme je te le dis tous les matins, oui. Nous partageons la même chambre idiot, un lit nous sépare.

Une main saisit celle de celui qui se levait.

Deux corps s'écrasèrent alors l'un contre l'autre encore une fois avec voluptés, se caressant entre les draps avec un goût de désespoir, de passion et d'horrible bonheur. La main fine du rosé, traça le visage du blond du bout des doigts, la pulpe de ceux-ci tarda à explorer chaque cambrure du visage sous lui qui souriait sous tant d'affection formant de délicieuses fossettes. Il avait tout exploré de lui, chaque centimètre carré de peau, toute surface avait été profanée de ses baisers ardents et fiévreux et pourtant, c'était ce visage qu'il redécouvrait chaque fois avec un plaisir incommensurable, avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de l'autre comme un enfant. Ce joli visage, cette fossette au menton qui s'accentuait à chaque mimique de son visage qui l'avait rendu dès le début irrésistiblement attirant et basculer avec lui entre ces draps comme un bilboquet excité était tout autant… excitant. Oui, Koby car c'était lui, aurait voulu ne jamais quitter ces draps poisseux de leurs ébats.

Car eux seuls étaient les témoins de leurs amours nocturnes et leurs plus fidèles confidents.

Hermep posa alors ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune et mordilla sa langue du bout des dents en signe d'affection.

—Sergent Koby ? toqua-t-on à la porte de leur chambre. Vous êtes demandé.

L'interpellé glapit et croisa dans le noir ambiant le regard brillant de son amant. Il avait compris. D'un geste sûr et rodé, le blond jeta ses habits au rose qui tenta de les défroisser au mieux, tandis que le premier lui s'investissait à déplacer les deux lits une place à chaque coin de la petite pièce. Ô comme ce geste était devenu coutumier après les semaines. Et tandis qu'on retoquait à la porte métallique, Hermep finissait son déménagement express avant de se glisser entre les draps de son propre lit, tandis que Koby ouvrait à peu près apprêté.

—Oui ?

Le contre amiral Smoker se tenait devant lui, mâchonnant ses deux cigares l'air ennuyé. Oh. La main gantée de son supérieur poussait négligemment le pauvre Marine chargé de réveiller Koby avec un air particulièrement fâché.

Comme celui qu'il arborait depuis près de trois jours. Depuis que La Nouvelle était tombée. La nouvelle quant à l'affectation de Monkey D Luffy. Car si celui-ci était actuellement dans le coma, son réveil serait assurément explosif, et c'était une réalité et un avenir proche auquel tous tentaient d'éviter de penser. Savoir que la bombe à retardement qu'était Mugiwara échouait entre les mains de Smoker était donc une bonne nouvelle. Et cette nouvelle avait d'ailleurs fait éclore quelques rares sourires depuis la fin de cette guerre qui avaient été complétés par quelques remarques sarcastiques pour les plus audacieux. Oui, Smoker après trois jours de taquineries de hauts gradés, et d'amis (si, si, il en avait) était d'une dynamique peu commode.

Voir donc ce personnage si fâché au saut du lit après une nuit crapuleuse n'était donc pas dans les prérogatives de Koby, _vous m'étonnerez_. Le rose poussa un discret glapissement et pendant que Hermep faisait à son tour mine de s'étonner et de s'éveiller, il salua son supérieur au garde à vous.

—Contre Amiral Smoker !

—Repos, soldat. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Venez immédiatement avec moi.

Smoker n'avait jamais daigné lui demander de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Et ils ne s'étaient même jamais adressé la parole réellement jusqu'alors. Koby adressa un regard à Hermep confiné dans l'obscurité qui lui intima d'obéir tandis qu'il feignait de bâiller.

Le jeune homme, sous le regard circonspect de son supérieur, se faufila dans sa chambre, enfila maladroitement et nerveusement son coupe-vent avant de sortir et d'emboiter le pas au blanc. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé qui mit mal à l'aise le cadet, qui tentait, tout juste levé de suivre son rythme.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas chose facile.

—Contre Amiral… Puis-je vous demander vers où nous nous rendons ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ?

—Discutez-vous souvent les ordres qui vous sont donnés Sergent ?

—Oh non !

—Tant mieux, quelqu'un d'autre vous aurait envoyé faire paître, mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai entend dire que vous connaissiez Chapeau de Paille. Vous l'avez croisé à autant de reprises que moi, et dans des circonstances moins belliqueuses. J'ose penser que comme toute la base ici, vous n'ignorez pas qu'on m'a refilé ce môme...

—Oui, mais Luffy est encore dans le coma, je ne vous suis d'aucune espèce d'aide.

—Justement, non, il s'est réveillé il y a une heure. Voilà votre utilité. Il ravage tout.

Tandis que Smoker continuait d'avancer rapidement, le jeune homme se figea une longue seconde, secoué. Luffy était debout, fou de douleur, et violent. Et on lui demandait de l'aide pour le calmer dans ses pires moments ? Koby avait beau n'avoir croisé le chapeau de paille que peu de fois, il lui semblait le connaître assez bien pour émettre l'hypothèse que le calmer alors qu'il était prêt à saccager tout Marinford était une vaine idée. Il déglutit à nouveau et continua de suivre, en courant presque l'homme aux cigares.

Il ne fallut cependant pas beaucoup plus de temps à travers les couloirs encore en reconstruction de Marinford pour qu'on commence à entendre des cris et des hurlements qui venaient de perdre toute sonorité humaine. Smoker mordit un de ses cigares et fonça vers l'origine des cris, croisant plusieurs marines affolés par ce raffut. Il grogna, attirer l'attention de subordonnés oisifs était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il tourna à la première intersection pour rejoindre l'Unité de Soin Intensif. Smoker croisa quelques blessés dans leur lit, terrifiés par les beuglements, mais n'en eu cure. Il défonça la porte de haute sécurité à coup de pied.

Et Koby eut la bonne idée d'attendre à l'extérieur encore quelque peu sonné par ce réveil expéditif et sportif.

Dans un environnement tout à fait blanc, stérile, Mugiwara le visage tiré par la fatigue s'excitait en menaçant de ses poings les soignants. Il tremblait comme drogué. Ces derniers, les mains devant, le visage tendu tentaient de calmer le gamin en proposant un calmant qui n'était pas très bien accueilli puisqu'une seringue vola.

—ACE ! Où est Ace ?! continuait de beugler l'enfant Pirate comme un forcené à l'adresse de toute l'équipe soignante.

Il frappait en hurlant quand ses blessures tiraient sur sa peau.

—Calmez-vous Mugiwara ! Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal…

—Mais laissez-moi ! Je veux Ace ! Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

—Tout va bien, prenez ces calmants, ils vont vous aider !

Mais Luffy dédaignait tout cela en grognant, courant d'un bout à l'autre de l'habitacle comme un fauve pris au piège. Pour quelqu'un sortant du coma, Mugiwara était étonnement actif. Une infirmière remarqua Smoker, totalement prise au dépourvue et se jeta vers lui toute tremblante :

—Je vous en supplie Contre-Amiral, venez nous en aide ! Impossible de contenir Mugiwara, il veut absolument sortir et son état ne lui permet pas de courir partout et…

—Eh bien laissez-le, il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt. Chapeau de paille, tu vas te calmer, maintenant.

L'interpellé le remarqua à son tour et ouvrit la bouche.

—Toi ? L'enfumeur qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu vas m'arrêter ? Et c'est qui tout ces gens ! Ace-euuuh !

…

—Non, je ne vais pas t'arrêter.

—Enfin une bonne nouvelle alors ! Tu sais toujours pas où est Ace ?! Il était blessé, il a besoin de moi !

…

En plus d'être désespérément idiot, ce gamin révisait relativement mal l'ordre de ses priorités.

—Poings Ardents ne risque rien, tu vas t'assoir maintenant.

—Non je dois aller….

—_MAINTENANT._

Comme un chiot docile, la mine piteuse, Chapeau de Paille s'assit sur son sommier, devant une assistance un peu interpellée mais pas plus que ça tout compte fait. Le Doc se gratta la tête et tenta de faire une prise de sang au gamin qui l'envoya voltiger vers d'autres cieux… ou vers le mur d'en face.

—Tsss. M'est avis que tu as totalement oublié l'accord que tu as passé avec Sengoku. Tu es sous notre protection, tu as choisi de devenir marine contre la vie de ton grand Frère. Poings Ardents est entre nos murs, tout comme toi. Tu es resté à Marinford.

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

Il la referma, puis enfin hurla :

—Non, non c'est pas possible, tu mens !

—Je ne m'amuserais pas à ça Chapeau de paille, j'ai bien mieux à faire, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as passé un pacte et fais tes choix, assume-les désormais.

Le visage du chapeau de paille resta baissé, blessé, cherchant, essayant de trouver quand il avait échangé sa « liberté » contre la vie de son frère. Mais son esprit était trop confus, et tanguait dangereusement à cause des drogues qu'on lui avait administrées au cours de ces derniers jours. Ace, il ne restait de leurs derniers moments serrés l'un contre qu'un vague souvenir d'un rouge carmin dont il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler la fin. Comme un rêve, ou un cauchemar malvenu et violent. Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça docilement.

—Je veux voir Ace.

—En temps voulu, en attendant nous allons te donner un uniforme puisque tu es apparemment en grande forme, corrigea Smoker en regardant un listing tout à fait officiel de ses activités de la journée.

Il grimaça, il avait la désagréable impression de suivre les activités d'un centre actif pour enfant. Il avait envie de ronchonner. Mugiwara regarda ses affaires abîmées qu'on avait tant bien que mal lavées à coup de jet pour éviter une infection, tandis que son corps était pansé de partout. Il fronça les sourcils et bascula la tête sur le côté en croisant le regard terrifié de l'équipe médicale qui se tassa d'un même mouvement dans un coin de la pièce.

Le Doc pourtant dans son grand courage s'avança en pointant une aiguille à perfuser et pointa son patient.

—Nous… Nous devons juste… faire une prise de sang… nous assurer de sa densité d'hémoglobine. Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, même après tout ces jours de repos, sa dose de fer est sûrement insuffisante. Qu'il tienne debout est un exploit, vous êtes sûr que…

Smoker leva les yeux au ciel.

—Mugiwara tend ton bras.

Le jeune garçon glapit et recula.

—Non.

—Fais un effort. Cela ne prendra pas de temps, tu n'es pas un gosse.

—J'veux pas.

Luffy qui s'était pourtant levé de son lit, s'assit dos contre le coin, les pieds posés contre le sommier, boudant comme un enfant, mal à l'aise avec une petite piqûre. Smoker commençait à s'énerver, il grogna :

—Je suis prêt à te ceinturer pour que ce qui doit être fait, se fasse. Tout cela est pour ton bien, Mugiwara.

L'autre lui réserva une étincelle de défi et d'incrédulité face à la menace. Smoker la releva et ceintura obligeamment Luffy de ses deux bras, qui tentait de se débattre contre la prise de sang. En vain, solidement arrimé contre lui un bras contre la gorge, l'autre contre sa poitrine, le brun ne pouvait plus bouger et serrait des dents en tentant de lui envoyer des coups de boules. Chaque geste trop violent le blessait tout autant par ses cicatrices que par le gigotement de l'aiguille dans la chair tendre de ses bras. Têtu mais peu farouche, le gamin poussa un gémissement légèrement rassuré quand cela fut fini et qu'il fut relâché de l'étreinte forcée.

Les trois éprouvettes remplies de sang, filèrent alors dans la poche du Doc qui pinça les lèvres. Ses infirmières n'eurent pas cette audace et déguerpirent vers la salle de repos tout en gratifiant le blanc d'une œillade bienveillante.

Mugiwara croisa les bras et renifla peu content, mais pas un poil gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était bien le seul.

—Tu n'as pas à me forcer !

—Oh que si, crois moi Chapeau de paille, je peux le faire. Aussi idiot et inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, on te veut en bonne santé et coopérant au possible. Tu vas donc faire pour une fois dans ta vie ce qu'on attend de toi.

Il sortit et l'autre le suivit.

Si Smoker ne connaissait pas Chapeau de Paille aussi bien, il aurait été persuadé qu'il avait sifflé de colère… mais ce n'était pas le style du Mugiwara. Il boudait tout simplement, désemparé et perdu après un long sommeil avec une seule idée en tête :

—Il est où Ace ?

_Celle-ci…_

—Ce n'est pas le moment.

—Luffy !

L'interpellé se fit littéralement avaler par les bras frêles de Koby, sans aucun doute très heureux de le revoir.

—L'pleurnichard ! Koby t'es là ! Comment tu vas depuis que je t'ai foutu un coup de boule à Marinford ?

Manquait plus qu'ils tapent la discute dans le couloir. Smoker allait tout voir aujourd'hui.

—Bien ! … Euh, mieux ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir en bonne santé Luffy-san ! C'est grâce à votre exemple que j'ai pu devenir Sergent, j'aurais sans doute une affectation de Sergent-Chef ou Adjudant avant la fin du mois pour mon activité dans la Guerre, sourit Koby.

Allons bon, un pirate donnant l'exemple à un marine. Si la situation avait été différente, ce gamin aurait mieux fait de la boucler pour ne pas finir au trou. Le Sergent eut l'air de faire de son mieux pour refouler toute idée négative à la notion de Guerre, il pouvait. S'il montrait son opinion trop fermement, il finirait bien aussi au trou.

—Mais j'ai rien fait, t'es bête, rétorqua direct, Monkey D. en se flattant la tête. UH ? Où est mon chapeau !? Où il est ? Il a disparu !

Filant droit vers la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, il jeta à nouveau les meubles dans tous les coins en quête de son précieux trésor. Smoker sentait quelque chose de très mal allait arriver, la preuve ses deux cigares venaient de rejoindre le sol pour éviter une prochaine apocalypse. Ses cigares avaient été plus intelligents que lui, ou attirés par les forces de Newton, faut voir.

Car c'est un Mugiwara très en colère et tout à fait furibond qui sortait de cette chambre, et autant dire que la dose de calmant qu'avait proposé le Doc précédemment aurait été bienvenue :

—Ace ! Mon chapeau ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Paaaas le droit !

—Luffy-san, votre chapeau nous allons le…

Smoker se rapprocha tendu. Il n'aimait pas ça, oh non.

—Toi ! Toi Kobby tu viens avec moi ! On s'tiiiiire !

D'un geste, le gamin s'empara d'un Koby tétanisé, le balourda sur son épaule et bondit avec son akuma no mi vers des contrées plus vertes.

Ou du moins des contrées où Ace et son chapeau seraient plus présents. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, Smoker béat, complètement sot. Chapeau de paille venait de lui filer entre les pattes après juste quelques minutes. Tout commençait absolument bieeeen.

**O.o.°.o.O**

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Ce fut à peu près la première chose qu'on entendit dans tous les couloirs de Marinford.

—LÂCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ-MOI LUFFY-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.

Fut la seconde…

—MUGIWARAAAAA RAMENE TON POSTERIEUR AVANT QUE JE NE TE PLAFONNE AVEC MA JITTE !

Clôt les hurlements.

Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Poursuivre Chapeau de paille de petit matin n'avait pas été dans ses ambitions et risquait de le mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Le blanc, fumant, écumant de rage filait au train du gamin qui défonçait tout sur son passage appelant Ace et son chapeau.

Autant dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en mesure de répondre à son appel. Mais il ne désespérait pas.

Mugiwara fonçait en trimballant un Koby très sonné et hurlait à tous les marines dans le coin qu'il avait besoin d'Ace et de son chapeau. Pourquoi lui ? se plaignit Smoker intérieurement. Alors que son corps ondulait par la fumée, il pestait contre Marine et Supérieurs qui n'avaient rien préparé, rien anticipé pour l'arrivée de ce garçon turbulent.

S'il connaissait certes mieux Mugiwara que les autres, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était une notion foutument vague et que Garp aurait été mieux adapté à ça. Quelle idée de s'encombrer d'un chiarre pareil ! Il avait été le chasseur et l'autre sa proie, il l'aurait pourchassé longtemps comme il le pourchassait férocement à cet instant. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec ce garçon, aucune, il le coursait, gagnait ou perdait, mais c'était là son unique but. Pas de jouer les nounous…

Alors.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi un foutu chapeau ? Comment un ridicule chapeau de paille avait pu rendre dingue à ce point ce gamin déjà fort peu sain d'esprit.

Il suffisait. Smoker en avait assez, il grogna quand Mugiwara défonça un nouveau mur. Et s'il pouvait se permettre cette expression de son corps fumant, il mit les gaz…

—Que se passe-t-il par ici ? Qu'est ce que ce capharnaüm ? J'exige des explications !

Oh non.

—_SMOOOOOOOOOOOOKER_ !

Sengoku.

—ARG !

Lorsque Smoker tourna, Jitte brandie, il assista alors à la scène suivante : Sengoku jetant au sol Mugiwara qui hurlait de douleur. Koby fut littéralement expulsé mais de bons réflexes lui permirent d'éviter au mieux la casse, il rebondit sur le mur sur ses pieds. Le jeune Monkey D n'eut pas cette chance, il grognait et gesticulait, de façon de plus en plus désarticulée comme si ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et rendaient difficiles ses mouvements, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Le poing serré de l'Amiral en chef tenait la chemise jaunie du garçon contre le sol, le plaquant comme une crêpe, et ses cris n'y suffisaient plus. Mugiwara s'était élancé en plein dans le quartier décisionnaire où siégeaient les Amiraux. La chance avait voulu qu'il ne croise pas Akainu.

—A peine réveillé ce garçon abuse de notre complaisance ! Smoker ! J'avais confié le Chapeau de Paille à vos soins !

_Il n'était pas animateur d'un camp de vacances !_

Hum…

—Il a échappé quelques secondes à ma surveillance, s'excusa le Blanc aussi peu contrit qu'il était pour une campagne anti-tabac de la Marine.

C'était peu dire. Il était en train de s'excuser auprès d'un supérieur, chose qu'il arborait on ne peut plus. Borsalino Kizaru tenant tranquillement une tasse de thé et sortant la tête de son bureau ricanait de sa déconfiture. Et s'il était le seul dans ce cas. Des sourires goguenards fleurissaient sur les spectateurs de la scène on ne pouvait plus nombreux vu le barouf que le chapeau de paille avait produit. Et si des sourires fleurissaient comme dans un sale printemps, fleurissaient des veines de colère sur le front du Contre Amiral.

—J'espère bien ! Nous avions programmé son réveil et ceci n'était pas dans nos prévisions ! La base est actuellement reconstruite et j'ignore combien de journalistes sont à nos portes pour discuter mes décisions… Faites moi encore ce coup-là Smoker et je saurais m'en souvenir.

—Oui Amiral.

Qu'on l'enterre.

Ou qu'on enterre ce fossile.

—ACE ! LÂCHE-MOI JE VEUX ACE ET MON CHAPEAU !

—Cesse-donc petit sauvageon. Tu as accepté d'être Marine pour sauver la vie de ton « frère », en rejoignant nos rangs tu dois te plier à nos lois et nos ordres sans discussions ! As-tu la mémoire si courte ? Tu n'as plus le choix désormais… où désires-tu voir Poings Ardents mourir à ce point ?

—NON _! PAPY !_

Chapeau de paille tapait sa paume lourdement contre le sol cherchant à atteindre son Grand père quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Sengoku puis celui de son petit fils. Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa obstinément les yeux avant de passer si près de son descendant que la main de celui-ci frôla sa botte, désespéré. Il disparut comme s'il n'avait rien vu, comme si de rien n'était. Garp avait fui.

Et impuissant Luffy au Chapeau de paille sans son chapeau légendaire, plaqué au sol, fusillait, malheureux l'endroit où il avait disparu. Il se sentait trahi. Et blessé. Smoker leva un sourcil en mordant férocement dans les cigares qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer.

Garp l'avait aussi déçu, mais il n'avait rien dit, ni rien montré. Celui qui souffrait le plus était chapeau de paille mais il ravala sa bile comme un enfant essayant de montrer un courage factice. On le releva et il se laissa tout aussi docilement faire. Il ne moufta pas lorsqu'on lui mit par sécurité un bracelet en granit marin. Il ne dit plus rien. Le Sergent Koby se pinça la lèvre mal à l'aise devant cet air fermé et froid qu'il connaissait si mal sur le visage ingénu du gamin.

—Pour Ace.

—Pour Poings Ardents, acquiesça l'Amiral en Chef avant de se retourner. Sois coopératif Chapeau de Paille… C'est une première dans l'histoire d'accueillir un Rookie parmi nous. Nous serons complaisants, si tu l'es…Tu pourrais peut-être trouver ta situation confortable, qui sait ?

Une nouvelle étincelle de défi jaillit dans les yeux noirs de Monkey D. Luffy.

_Et ça, Smoker ne manqua pas de le noter_.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Smoker avait dès lors décidé que voir Mugiwara bouder n'était pas ses affaires et s'il boudait tout en restant silencieux et calme, cela était un bien comme un mal.

Mais surtout un bien. Avoir un peu de calme et de silence venant de ce petit énergumène était nouveau. Mais ce silence permettait malheureusement à Smoker de se projeter dans le futur alors qu'il réfléchissait en marchant. Combien de temps allait-il jouer les gardes fous ? Combien de temps prendrait cet entraînement ? Avant que Mugiwara ne craque ou qu'il ne réussisse ? De toutes les idées foireuses de la marine, faire de ce mioche un des leurs avait été une mauvaise, mais le faire se charger de lui avait été la pire. Cet ordre était tout simplement irréfutable et le blanc se sentait d'humeur à faire une révolution pour échapper à ce boulet. Il avait espéré après la chute de Mugiwara, aller vers le Shin Sekai pour s'occuper d'autres rookies. Bien entendu, ils n'auraient pas eu la même saveur que la traque de Chapeau de paille, mais c'était mieux que rien. Là, il était pieds et poings liés, chargé de s'occuper du môme qu'il avait traqué.

Il avait quitté sa base pour le poursuivre, il en retrouvait une autre pour lui. Comme c'était mesquin.

Smoker ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à lui au bout de ce long couloir dans une aile non touchée par la guerre.

—On va te donner ton uniforme, Mugiwara. Rentre là dedans.

Le gamin s'exécuta suivi du Sergent Koby qui fermait la marche. Il accorda à son supérieur une œillade peu rassurée quand il ferma la porte du dépôt d'uniformes.

En même temps… Qui ne le serait pas dans le dépôt d'_Elle_.

—Marjane ! Ramène-toi par ici, on a du travail pour toi !

Koby retint un froncement de sourcil mal à l'aise, non il allait rester neutre, tandis que Mugiwara boudait purement et simplement. Tout deux cessèrent quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Et qu'une ombre noire se glissa derrière eux.

—Marjane, se présenta une voix sèche. Tu dois être Mugiwara, hum… un bon mètre soixante dix à vue de nez, je dirais aussi soixante-cinq bons kilos.

Marjane en l'occurrence était exactement le genre de personne mystérieuse, toute de noir vêtue, un grain de beauté contre un nez très long et légèrement bossu, et une longue chevelure noire devenue quelque peu grise qui encadrait deux petits yeux de scarabées. Le rouleau à mesurer qu'elle tenait dans sa main semblait la titiller férocement puisqu'un brin de folie fut clairement discernable au moment même où elle prit Monkey D Luffy entre ses mains expertes. Elle pinçait, devenue _givrée _tout espace de peau laissé visible par les bandages et tirait les bras pour tester leur élasticité frustrée par le bijou en granit marin.

—Voilà pourquoi j'aime les hommes, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'influence de six pack chez les femmes c'est _cute_. Quelle bouille adorable vraiment _cute_, il lui manque juste le menton volontaire. Un corps ni trop grand, ni trop petit, comme j'adore pour faire des parfaits uniformes, vraiment _cute_. Tu as intérêt à monter en grade très vite que je puisse te faire un uniforme un peu personnalisé qui sera _parfaiiiit _!

_Elle_, c'était la folle.

—J'veux pas monter en grade, grogna Luffy.

Que frappa sèchement Smoker sur la tête pour éviter qu'il ne continue. Cela refroidit aussitôt la couturière qui frustrée grimaça en finissant ses mesures sur un Chapeau de paille de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'elle retournait à pas secs vers une remise derrière un comptoir abîmé, Smoker vit clairement le regard du brun dériver vers une petite fenêtre ouverte et sans doute l'idée de s'enfuir d'ici ne le quittait pas encore tout à fait. Il était assez naïf pour s'être infiltré à Impel Down en son âme et conscience, chercher son frère dans une base marine ne devait pas être si inconsidéré selon ses critères.

—Bien, en voilà un qui manque d'ambition, voilà un uniforme moyenne taille, taille humaine, pour soldat. Puisqu'apparemment ton affectation en tout en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique il devient évident que tu vas être Soldat de Garnison. Maaaais, dans ma grande bonté j'ai réussi à convaincre l'Amiral en Chef de garder le nœud et le jabot de la marinière sur les nouveaux uniformes de soldats de basse division, donc tu resteras _cute_.

Mugiwara grogna et regarda sot la tenue blanche et bleue assortie d'une casquette, il regarda Smoker.

—Je crois que la mamie au long pif te tend tes fringues, l'enfumeur.

La couturière gonfla des joues comme un poisson lune. Koby en voix de la raison tenta d'apaiser, légèrement hystérique la fort bien nommée long pif, avec un succès peu apparent.

—Ce ne sont pas mes « fringues » Mugiwara, mais ton uniforme, tu porteras ça à partir de maintenant.

—J'vais avoir l'air d'un bouffon avec ça ! J'suis un pirate !

—Non tu es un marine désormais.

Calme, calme… _Caaaalme_.

Mugiwara assimila l'information, la comprit et regarda d'un œil nouveau la tenue, horrifié. Sous l'œil conciliant de Koby, il saisit les habits et les retourna comme un petit singe venant de découvrir le concept de se vêtir.

—Mets ces habits, _maintenant_, ordonna le blanc excédé par cette journée qui venait de commencer et qui s'annonçait si mauvaise.

Comme toutes les autres à venir en sommes.

Le brun soupira, pesa une seconde le pour ou le contre dans sa tête de petit sot avant de retirer ses frusques rapidement devant tout le monde. Si Koby rougit et se cacha les yeux, Smoker béat comme un crétin et la couturière administra un _cute_ à ce qui n'était pas caché par les pansements. Nom de Dieu…

—_Derrière le paravent, Abruti fini_ !

—Mais tu as dit, maintenant, t'as des idées pourries c'est pas d'ma faute !

_Caaaaalme._

—Derrière ce paravent.

Luffy s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, toujours en colère avec un air pourtant si Luffiesque qu'on ne pouvait douter qu'il « essayait » d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Quand il ressortit au bout de quelques instants, il était sapé de l'uniforme et de la marinière réglementaire des soldats, un nœud Kojak autour du cou, et un long pantalon blanc qui ne resterait pas impeccable bien longtemps. Oh ça non. La seule chose qu'il avait dédaigné semblait-il était la casquette réglementaire et les chaussures blanches vernies qu'il avait balourdées pour ses tongs abîmées.

—J'ai l'air d'un bouffon.

—Non tu es _cute_.

—La ferme Mugiwara, surtout la ferme. Tes chaussures et ta casquette.

Un grognement se fit entendre comme « J'veux pas ! C'est mon chapeau ou rien ! »

Miss Marjane sourcilla et se mordit la lèvre. Elle planta ses petits yeux vers le blanc.

—Contre-Amiral Smoker, venez avec moi.

Le « qu'est-ce qu'elle me donne des ordres la Donzelle ? » ne sortit pas, mais il aurait largement dut. A la place, il s'exécuta, laissant avec un mauvais pressentiment Mugiwara aux soins du Sergent Koby qui n'avait pas encore présenté jusqu'alors d'utilité flagrante.

La couturière sortit d'un carton derrière une remise le chapeau rapiécé qui au court de la bataille aurait dû disparaître. Smoker fut interloqué.

—Le Vice Amiral Garp l'a ramassé après la fin de la Guerre avant que LeRoux ne s'en empare. Il est tombé de la tête de Paille-Paille juste après la blessure de Poing Ardent. Il a reçu l'ordre de s'éloigner de son petit fils. Dans ma grande bonté je sers d'intermède. Je suis vraiment trop gentille. Allez donc lui donner avant que je ne me transforme en entreprise philanthropique à moi toute seule.

Elle lui jeta le chapeau miraculé en fronçant le nez et partit. Smoker, sottement, assimila l'information avec autant de vivacité d'esprit que Mugiwara dont il tenait le Chapeau susnommé. Il tourna les talons et surprit de voir Chapeau de paille encore là fouinant partout mais encore là, il lui tendit son bien.

Autant dire que la réaction du gamin valut de l'or. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de bonheur, sautant sur place comme un gamin devant le parc d'attraction rêvé avant de littéralement…

…Se jeter dans ses bras pour une sorte de câlin gênant et trop niais de remerciement. Non. Non. Non. Cette fois c'était trop !

—Lâche-moi ou je te fais jeter au trou espèce de !

—Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci pour mon chapeau !

Et comme si de rien n'était le mioche réceptionna son bien des mains stupéfaites de Smoker pour se le visser sur le crâne non sans l'avoir embrassé mille et unes fois. On parle du chapeau, hein.

—C'était _cute_ ça.

—Cette journée est la plus bizarre de ma vie, bégaya Koby.

—_Urusei_ tout les deux ou je vous fais jeter au trou également ! Si cela sort de ces murs, cette menace va se révéler foutrement vraie !

—Merci ! Merci !

Inspire, expire… Calme-toi Smoker_. Toooout_ va bien se passer.

—Bien, maintenant qu'il est tout cute, on va passer outre ces petites modifications… On ne peut pas changer un homme totalement, dirons-nous. On peut bien accorder à Mugiwara les chaussures et le chapeau. Ce qui fait donc une amende de cent Berries pour l'ensemble bas plus haut si d'aventure il l'abimait. Voilà.

Marjane sourit.

—Maintenant sortez d'ici. Reviens me voir quand tu veux _CutiePaille_ !

La porte claqua derrière les trois hommes, confortant les deux Marines de profession que cette femme était folle et le Marine par défaut qu'elle était vraiment marrante.

Tout est une question de point de vue.

Une horloge sonna. Smoker regarda alors sa montre.

— Vous pouvez partir Sergent Koby. Je me chargerais du reste. Cela va être la pause déjeuner.

Koby se rappela qu'il avait manqué le petit déjeuner ce matin, son ventre grogna.

Un grondement fit trembler le sol. Non pas Koby. Pas du ventre de Koby du moins. Mugiwara. Et Chapeau de paille bava en tapant du pied. Il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, son dernier vrai repas revenait sans doute au Niveau 5.5 d'Impel Down, l'Exil des Newcomers, et encore. Il s'enfuit donc… encore.

— Tout compte fait Sergent, je vais avoir encore besoin de vous.

Koby soupira.

**O.o.°.o.O**

— La prochaine fois que tu files à l'Alubarnaise je t'attache avec une laisse comme un Chien !

_Cute_, aurait dit une couturière que nous avons précédemment présentée.

Mais la vérité était moins… cute.

Smoker avait saisi Chapeau de paille qui portait bien son surnom désormais, pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau et le traînait par sa marinière dans les couloirs. Que cette journée s'achève, pitié. Heureusement Mugiwara était conciliant dès qu'il s'agissait de se remplir la panse, et le suivait avec un entrain presque louche s'il n'avait pas été trop bête pour fomenter quelque chose. Le garçon leva le nez pour observer le réfectoire et son estomac réclama son dû.

— Il y a des heures fixes pour chaque repas pour les nouvelles recrues. A moins d'être au moins Colonel, tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver en retard, sauf si tu es convoqué, évidemment. Sept heures pour le petit déjeuner, treize heures pour le déjeuner, dix-neuf heures trente pour le souper. Si d'aventure tu récoltes un blâme de conduite, ce qui arrivera selon toute vraisemblance, tu seras de corvée de vaisselle ou de service. C'est clair ?

—On peut se resservir ?

Smoker avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir été écouté. Sèchement, il poussa le gamin contre le comptoir en plaqué où il prit un plateau. L'affaire fut réglée en deux minutes, il fallut expliquer le concept de prendre l'assiette servie au sauvageon, et de remerciement, car Chapeau de paille avait la mauvaise manie d'oublier quand la nourriture ne lui plaisait pas assez. Il avait quand même pris six entrecôtes.

Instinctivement, le gamin se désolidarisa de Smoker une fois servit pour rejoindre Hermep, Koby et Tashigi sur une table de fortune à l'écart. Mal lui en prit car son chemin fut soudainement bloqué par une paire de seins volumineux. Hina. Manquait plus qu'elle.

—Viens donc par là Chapeau de paille, toi aussi Smoker. On entend plus parler que de toi et de lui, je m'intéresse à nos deux nouvelles célébrités. Hina est une VIP si elle reste avec vous.

—Tu t'fiches d'ma gueule ?

—Hina en a l'air ? demanda la rose au blanc.

Carrément. Mais Mugiwara ne saisit pas la nuance et s'assit à la place laissée par Hina et se rua sur sa nourriture, heureux comme un saint. Ou comme un porc. Tout dépendait encore une fois du point de vue. Mais pour Smoker, Mugiwara était plus proche du porc. Hina refoula son assiette proprement dégoûtée. Il ne fallut alors qu'une minute pour que l'autre finisse sa propre ripaille et se rue vers celle de la belle Colonelle.

—Smoker, chuchota cette dernière. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement t'occuper de ce chiarre indéfiniment ?

—Non, bien sûr…

—Ouf, Hina est rassurée.

—Je le tuerais un jour ou l'autre…

La femme, toussa proprement en se massant les paupières.

—Tu devrais quand même faire attention, Smoker. Tu as entre les mains un crétin doublé d'une bombe explosive. Tu le lâches une seconde du regard et c'est toi qui en pâtis. Tu maternes un pirate bordel ! Hina trouve cette idée débile, Hina l'a dit à Tsuru et elle a dit à Hina de se mêler de ses fesses… Tu vas craquer.

L'autre grogna en mangeant.

Mugiwara ne faisait même pas attention à leur conversation et baffrait gaiement. Smoker alluma un cigare et la rose tira sa cigarette par dessus la table pour l'allumer avec la même flamme que le blanc. Elle offrit par là une vision troublante sur son décolleté, qui n'interpella pas le Contre Amiral plus que ça. Il ricana et son amie gloussa de même, comme si ce geste parfaitement orchestré était une blague dont eux seuls avaient la chute. Un plateau tombant, attira leur attention.

Et pas celui du Mugiwara, pour une fois dans la journée il ne causait pas de grabuge, non. C'était Tashigi. Rougissante au milieu de la salle en allant débarrasser visiblement. La brunette se mordit la lèvre en croisant, tant le regard de son supérieur que celui de la Belle Hina, qui lui sourit. L'épéiste baissa la tête et détala, laissant les conversations en plan, et un gêne relatif. Au vu du petit sourire satisfait de la Dame de Fer, Smoker devina qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans tout cela. Et réarrangeant sa belle chevelure sur son décolleté, elle se leva dans un discret mais sensuel roulement de fesses qui attira quelques regards.

Ensuite, elle partit dans la direction inverse de la jeune Sergent-Chef.

—Toute cette bonne nourriture gâchée, rouspéta Mugiwara, apparemment inconscient de l'étrange situation. Pourquoi elle te montre ses seins ta copine l'enfumeur ?

Apparemment si inconscient. Pour une fois, Smoker s'autorisa un bref sourire, légèrement amusé. Il écrasa les mégots de ses cigares dans les restes de sa purée et se tourna vers le gamin.

—C'est un truc, entre elle et moi, Mugiwara, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu dois être encore trop jeune.

Ou trop bête… Satisfait de l'air bougon du gamin, Smoker se dit qu'avoir fait tourner en bourrique le brun, avait illuminé sa journée.

**O.o.°.o.O**

—Parfait. Je pense qu'il est inutile de le présenter, mais dans le doute au cas où quelques uns d'entre vous viendraient de la Lune, Monkey D. Luffy a accepté de rejoindre nos rangs dans la lutte contre la piraterie en tant que soldat de basse classe. En conséquence de quoi, il partagera votre dortoir. Réservez-lui un accueil _chaleureux._

_Ridicule. Il était ridicule._

Venant de Smoker, je plussoie, pas vous cher auditoire ? Monkey D. Luffy, fort bien nommé de son nom de famille, comme un macaque planta ses doigts dans son nez à la façon de son aïeul et salua :

—_Yo_.

Il allait emplafonner ce petit singe.

Las de se donner en spectacle devant tant de gens qui lui devaient le respect, fallait pas déconner, le blanc assène une tape sur le crâne du brun, comme on le ferait avec un animal peu docile. De là, il saisit le Mugiwara par l'oreille en sifflant :

—Au cas où tu n'aurais pas comprit, ces gens resteront avec toi pour les mois ou les années à venir. Fais un effort car si d'aventure tu viens vagir comme un veau après de moi car tu te sentiras seul, je t'attache à la Porte de la Justice les quatre membres écartés et je suis sûr que ta foutue élasticité aura enfin une utilité… Est-ce clair ?

—Yep. Pourquoi tu dors pas ici ? La vieille peau de ce midi a dit que t'étais collé avec moi tout le temps.

Vieille peau, Hina allait _adoooorer_.

—Parce que. Tu t'en remettras aisément j'en suis persuadé.

—Ouaip, je suis sûr que tu ronfles ! Sanji il fume moitié moins que toi et il ronfle comme le Puffing Tom, toi l'enfûmeur ça doit être horrible !

… Il allait vraiment l'attacher à la Porte de la Justice…

A la place il le balança sur le lit qui lui était assigné et tourna sèchement les talons. Le soleil était couché et si c'était le couvre feu pour les recrues après le repas, Smoker plus haut gradé avait bien besoin d'une bière, et Hina serait là, à son poste à la seule taverne encore debout.

—Demain, entraînement à cinq heures. Sois à l'heure.

—Hein ? Mais t'es fou ! C'est trop tôt ! J'aurais même pas mangé !

—Peu importe, c'est valable pour vous tous ici, s'adressa le Chasseur Blanc. Pas question que vous vous tourniez les pouces maintenant que votre instructeur habituel est en soins intensifs. Tout le monde sur un même pied d'égalité.

Des jurons discrets accueillirent cette nouvelle.

Quand il referma la porte, il croisa quelques regards mauvais en sa direction et vers Chapeau de paille. Pas contentes les recrues.

Baaaah.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite ;) ! Je suis toujours un peu nerveuse, j'ai peur que quelques détails soient trop rapides dans l'intrigue. Mon premier "vrai" yaoi, snurf.<p>

Bisous et pleins de reviews ! Joyeux Halloween !

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	3. Teen Spirit & Embrigadement

Hello les gens ! Des gens sont encore en vie par ici ? (. _ .). -ceci est une baleine-

De petites irrégularités dans mon travail scolaire m'ont empêchées de poster et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire Mon marine bien Aimé même si sa publication ne sera pas aussi régulière que The Doll, n'ayant qu'un chapitre d'avance pour la première fic, assurer pour dans deux semaines va être serré.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer :Tout est à Oda.

Embrigadement.

**Smells like teen Spirit, Nirvana.**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.°.o.O<strong>

Peut-être que Smoker aurait dut faire preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse avec Monkey D. Luffy. Mais peut-être que Monkey D. Luffy aurait dut faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact quant à ses ronflements. Smoker n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre la mouche rapidement, s'il s'énervait, c'était de façon plus ou moins justifiée. Selon son avis. Hina disait qu'il avait un foutu mauvais caractère et qu'il était désespérant d'impatience. Mais elle n'avait pas supporté le Chapeau de paille toute la journée elle, pas supporté ses caprices, ses lubies, ses bêtises et l'éternelle question « Où est Ace ? ». Quand était arrivé l'heure de l'emmener à son dortoir, le blanc avait soupiré d'aise. Puis il avait bu, beaucoup.

Ce qui expliquait la gueule de bois de bon matin. Quand la base s'éveillait doucement, ses nouvelles recrues étaient toutes debout, de fort mauvaise humeur, mais éveillées, occupées au garde à vous.

Toutes occupées ? Oh non, quelque part dans son lit, un petit marine résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur –matin-. Quand Smoker fit l'appel, il eut la désagréable sensation que ceci était totalement prévisible quand il appela :

—Monkey D. Luffy ?

Le vent lui répondit, et il ne parlait pas le vent. Dommage. Il l'aurait engueulé de ses milles couleurs, à défaut de le peindre. Il déviait.

—S'est-il levé au moins ?

—Non, répondit unanimement son troupeau de bleus. Il est resté au lit et Tom qui a essayé de le lever a manqué un uppercut avec pour menace d'apporter le petit déjeuner.

Qui était Tom ? Peu importait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui surtout ? Le blanc se massa les paupières en expirant sa fumée.

—Vous ne bougez pas de là. Faites moi assez de tour de terrain pour que je ne vous trouve pas en train de vous tourner les pouces à mon retour. On n'est pas dans un camp de vacances ! aboya-t-il.

—Oui Contre-Amiral ! répondirent les autres.

Sec, le Chasseur Blanc partit en quête de son ancienne proie. Il traversa les couloirs jusqu'aux quartiers des dortoirs. Ils n'avaient certes pas été le premiers à être réparés, on avait privilégié tout ce qui était d'un ordre usuel lors de la reconstruction, mais ceux-ci bien que surpeuplés étaient encore plus ou moins fonctionnels. Surtout pour un certain gamin au Chapeau de paille. Smoker, oubliant tout soin apporté à une reconstruction quelconque du dortoir, défonça la porte et tira les rideaux pour faire entrer assez de lumière -très- matinale pour réveiller un mort dans la grande chambre commune.

—Saaaaanji pas maintenant. Ou alors ramène la bouffe…

—Ce n'est pas Sanji. Tu as exactement deux minutes pour t'habiller et me rejoindre en bas.

Luffy leva un œil, grimaçant. Il observa une seconde le dortoir l'air de se rappeler la contenance étrange de ces vingt quatre dernières heures. Il gémit.

—Je ne veux pas. Ils sont fous ces marines de se lever aussi tôt !

—Tu es marine.

L'autre jura en se mordant la lèvre. Il bâilla et s'assit rapidement sur son lit en balançant ses pieds, agité.

—Mais moi je suis pas fou. Je veux voir Ace ! Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? Et mes nakamas ?

—Plus tard. Tu as un entraînement et tu es en retard.

—Je veux Ace !

Smoker siffla, répugnant à utiliser le chantage malsain qu'était la vie de son frère pour s'assurer son obéissance. Voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, il ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur la cour d'entraînement, attrapa les vêtements du gosse en pyjama, et attrapa le dit gosse avant de tous les jeter par dessus bord, si on pouvait se permettre cette expression. Le gamin qui comptait sur son fruit du démon, hurla en s'apercevant qu'un bracelet le tenait prisonnier des lois physiques. De bons réflexes lui évitèrent cependant la casse. Il roula en bas de pyjama sur plusieurs mètres avant de se redresser et toiser Smoker à sa fenêtre.

—Eh mais t'es fou l'enfumeur ! T'as quoi dans la tête ?

Toujours plus de choses que toi.

—Ton entraînement Mugiwara. Je referais ça autant de fois que nécessaire. Et à vous tous en bas, une des règles élémentaires de la Marine repose sur la solidarité et ponctualité. Si encore l'un de vous est en retard à mes entraînements, je me chargerai de vous imputer à tous, les corvées les plus cuisantes à titre d'exemple collectif. Est-ce clair ? Les règles ont changées Mugiwara vous montrera la voie en accomplissant sa corvée de plongée ce midi. Maintenant au trot, vous ai-je dit d'arrêter de courir ?

Le Blanc ignorait si c'était sa gueule de bois, sa colère accumulée contre le jeune Monkey s'habillant par dessus son pyjama ou tout autre facteur, mais il se trouva étonnement sadique. Quand Tashigi lui apporta sa tasse de café serré, encore toute pâteuse de sommeil, elle leva les sourcils devant tant de dureté. Smoker n'était pas une crème, ni un monstre. Mais il devait avouer qu'il espérait que l'illumination viendrait à Mugiwara à suer en groupe. Une sorte d'instinct grégaire pour les sots, en somme.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure il changea d'exercice pour des combats en duo en testant la puissance en Douriki, ou unité de puissance. Il était intéressant de voir le potentiel du Chapeau de paille sans son fruit du démon. Potentiel certain puisqu'il atomisait légèrement les jeunes soldats inexpérimentés. Il divagua une seconde vers sa jeune subordonnée.

—Tu as mal dormi, toi.

—Euh non, c'est que, non ça ne vous intéresserait pas et-

—Épargne-moi tes jacasseries inutiles. Si ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai vu hier au réfectoire, règle ce problème avec Hina. Là est le nœud de votre problème, non ?

Du coin de l'œil, à l'ombre d'un tréteau de construction, il vit la jeune femme rougir nettement. Soit.

—C'est compliqué.

Smoker finit ses cigares, encore légèrement fumants, tout comme lui. Oui, tout cela avait l'air foutrement compliqué et bête à la fois, comme il était bête et peu compliqué de constater qui avait gagné par la simple force. Monkey D.

Quoi de plus normal, contre un Rookie.

—Ça par contre c'est cool. C'est comme avant, sourit le garçon. Sauf que eux, ils sont encore plus nuls. J'ai faim et je veux Ace, vous me l'aviez promit !

—Chaque chose en son temps, Mugiwara. Patiente un peu, et tu mangeras. Ton entraînement n'est pas fini, il te reste encore quelqu'un à affronter.

Ô comme il se dégouta à cet instant de volontairement omettre de mentionner Poings Ardents. Il avait reçu des instructions précises des hautes instances. Ne rien dévoiler de l'état du Prince pirate, et quand bien même aurait-il voulu contourner cette règle, il n'aurait pas pu. Personne ne savait l'état du rejeton de Roger, tenu en Coma comme en otage. Ici, avec l'annonce du petit déjeuner, il donnait un os à ronger au jeune Luffy.

Mais combien de temps celui-ci accepterait de se repaitre de la substantifique moelle de cet os ? Smoker paria pour peu de temps.

—Mais il reste personne à combattre, constata l'autre.

—Si… _moi_.

Un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux.

Une étincelle de défi jaillit dans les grands yeux noirs du brun et cette étincelle plut grandement au blanc. Il s'approcha pour ôter le bracelet en granit marin avec un code. Mugiwara lui fit un sourire prêt à mordre. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, le cadet testa à nouveau avec bonheur la puissance de son akuma no mi sur ses membres qu'il allongea, et sans crier gare, avec sauvagerie, fonça vers le Blanc.

Celui-ci, leste se changea en fumée, évita un coup de poing et para un coup de pied avec sa jitte. Il le projeta et partit à l'attaque de sa proie. En une seconde, suite à cet échange de regards, il était devenu un fauve carnassier, qui n'hésiterait pas à mettre à terre ce gamin. Un Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol s'enfonça dans le sol déjà miné par les entraînements militaires et volant dans une fumée reptilienne il ondula pour échapper à chaque prise, plaquant au sol le brun qui enfin laissait éclater le potentiel de Marinford. On avait insisté pour qu'il combatte aussi tôt après son réveil, et même s'il avait été en soins intensifs, il n'en demeurait pas loin légèrement moins vif que dans ses souvenirs. Le Chasseur encercla le Monkey d'une barrière de fumée et l'écrasa au sol. Il toussa gêné en se débattant, tirant à tir larigot des coups dans tous les sens, désordonné. Il glapit, éructant un instant d'impuissance, mais croisant le regard de son adversaire, il reprit autant de détermination à gagner qu'il en avait eu à retrouver Poings Ardents, c'était dire. Ils se projetèrent, puissamment l'un contre l'autre frappant poing, contre Jitte, Akuma contre Akuma. La vérité s'imposa à Smoker naturellement. Il adorait le combattre. Réellement. C'était Mugiwara et personne d'autre et cela avait été toujours le cas depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à Loguetown. Il observait chaque nouvelle attaque et la diminution constante des faiblesses de ce garçon avec la satisfaction d'un Maître pour son élève. Ce qui était désormais le cas.

Le gosse était néanmoins moins rapide qu'il ne le devait, et roulant sur le flanc, il hurla quand le jitte en granit marin rebondit sur son ventre pansé. Il recula tel un fauve, armant ses poings, il lui fonça dessus, peu leste, expulsé à coups de pieds et jeté au sol à grands renforts de fumée. Il cracha une bile sanglante. Ses blessures allaient se rouvrir. C'était certain.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez, Smoker laissa volontairement une ouverture dans laquelle le garçon s'engouffra sans réfléchir. Il lui décocha un uppercut, puis un coup de poing dans le ventre. De là, il le projeta avec sa jitte et enserra son cou de celle-ci. Il l'avait vaincu le blessé. Il était évident au regard du brun qu'il s'était donné à fond, et ce, malgré ses blessures. Il regarda torve son aîné et écrasa sa tête sur le sol :

—On dirait bien que j'ai perdu…

Quelle était cette réaction mature et non pas capricieuse ? Quelle était cette étincelle de douleur qui avait pris la place de la lueur de défiance jusqu'alors présente dans les yeux noirs profonds du môme ? Bonnes questions.

Le blanc tendit son bras pour aider Mugiwara à se lever. Naturellement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, ni pensé qu'il avait son ancienne proie dominée sous lui. Il avait vu un Marine blessé, un gosse effondré par une simple défaite, mais qui ne disait rien. Perdre l'avait blessé encore plus roidement que si la blessure avait été réellement physique. Si on regardait bien, seuls ses yeux étaient plus mouillés que la normale. Il se laissa faire, silencieux, bien conscient de montrer un faille à son ancien, ennemi. Mais ils n'étaient pas plus ennemis qu'ils n'étaient amis. Ni maître, ni élève. Quelque chose entre les deux, qui devait se pérenniser pour le meilleur.

Le charme, si c'en était foutument un, fut brisé par le grognement du ventre du garçon. Smoker soupira, en lâchant sa main.

—Va manger.

—Mais…

—Tu connais le chemin, non ? Reste avec les autres et ne _t'éloigne pas_. Va manger, nous continuerons ton entraînement plus tard, tu as des choses à faire qui te sont listées. Tu es un grand garçon, non ? Ou bien es-tu crétin au point de perdre le nord sans cesse ?

—Non mais ça va pas, moi je suis pas Zo-

La phrase ne se finit jamais. Mugiwara se mordit le pouce gêné. Il toisa le blanc une seconde, puis hocha la tête et partit. Non, il ne finirait pas cette phrase, car trop douloureuse sans doute. Ses nouveaux compagnons de chambrée ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, non sans jeter des coups d'œil, stupéfaits entre le blanc et le brun. Et le premier entendit leurs chuchotements excités par le spectacle de leur combat, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne disparaissent entre les murs.

—Qu'avait Chapeau de paille ? demanda Tashigi en tendant son manteau à son supérieur.

—Je l'ignore.

Mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Une sorte de respect venait de le lier à ce gosse et contre toute attente, il comptait pour que cela dure au mieux.

**O.o.°.o.O**

—Tu t'es bien battu, Smoker.

Le blanc croisa avec méfiance les yeux noirs du Vice Amiral Garp, si semblables à ceux de son petit fils. Il haussa les épaules. Quelles étaient ces remarques sans queue ni tête ? Il avait eu conscience d'être observé durant cet entraînement, quoi de plus normal : on voulait jauger le niveau du « Rookie » mais il l'avait été plus encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Le Chasseur blanc ralluma ses cigares tout en marchant dans un couloir vers l'aile réservée aux appartements des hauts gradés pour chercher quelques menues affaires dans sa « nouvelle chambre ». Garp, à une certaine distance, lui suivait. Quand le silence fut alors trop gênant, il lâcha :

—Ce gosse aime combattre depuis qu'il est haut comme trois pommes. Il aime aussi _te_ combattre.

En même temps, quand on abandonne un minot dans une forêt hostile pendant plusieurs jours puis ensuite chez des brigands, il ne faut pas s'étonner que le minot devienne un vrai sauvage. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

—Mais apparemment, il n'aime pas perdre.

—Peut-être qu'il était encore trop faible pour combattre. J'ignore quelles saloperies Ivankov lui a mis dans son corps au même titre que Magellan lorsqu'il était à Impel Down. Un vrai combat à niveau égal viendra à qui sait attendre, j'suppose.

Et si c'était sa faiblesse qui avait déchiré à ce point Chapeau de paille ? C'était plausible.

—Merci de lui avoir ramené son chapeau en fait.

Le blanc tiqua.

—Assez de vos conneries. J'aimerais comprendre votre position vis à vis de Mugiwara, grogna le blanc. Vous ne lui adressez pas la parole, et je dois faire la passerelle pour lui apporter son chapeau. Je ne suis pas un martin-facteur. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?

—Je me pose exactement la même question à ton propos Smoker, éructa sèchement le vieil homme.

Il regarda à gauche à droite, cherchant si quelqu'un était là, avant de pousser le Contre Amiral vers une buanderie mal éclairée, qui avait plutôt lieu de dépotoir qu'autre chose. De là, il chuchota comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Étrange.

—Pourquoi est-ce toi qu'on a choisi ? Je me pose la question Smoker, n'importe quel marine aurait fait l'affaire, mais Sengoku a tenu à ce que ce soit _toi_. Tu es considéré comme le plus à même de canaliser mon petit fils ici… Je n'ai même plus le droit de lui parler. D'ici peu, la vieille mauvaise herbe que je suis va être mutée dans une garnison à East Blue… Alors si tes intentions ne sont pas cruelles à son égard, protège-le. Protège cette crevette de Luffy, c'est une demande…

…

—De quoi dois-je le protéger ? s'agaça le blanc.

—De ce système. J'aurai dû mieux l'éduquer auparavant, il y serait entré tout seul, mais aujourd'hui, il est comme un animal, un petit fauve ou un petit singe en cage à qui l'on jette des cacahouètes. D'ici peu Smoker, le petit singe devra distraire et amuser la galerie. On va l'humilier, il a défié le gouvernement à Ernies Lobby, à Impel Down, à Marinford, et il va payer pour ça. On veut détruire toute manifestation de liberté de sa part. On veut détruire ce qu'il est.

…

Les deux hommes aux cheveux blancs se toisèrent dans la semi obscurité, bien conscients de ce que pouvait être l'humiliation aux yeux de la Marine.

—Je vais faire ce que je pourrais.

—Merci…

Le plus âgé s'en fut, laissant Smoker pantois. Il était évident qu'un Mugiwara dépossédé de tout ce qui le caractérisait, n'était plus un Mugiwara. Et en constatant cela, le Chasseur se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, aussi troublé qu'en colère pour une raison inconnue. Il quitta à son tour la buanderie, rejoignant sa chambre. Si l'on pouvait appeler cet endroit glacial, impersonnel et métallique, chambre, bien entendu. De là, il récupéra le listing de ses activités de la journée. Comme un gentil écolier, Mugiwara commençait à s'entraîner tout les jours à la première heure, puis était de paperasse ou de corvées tout en étudiant l'art militaire jusqu'au déjeuner, de là, il avait une heure « potentiellement » libre avant d'aller pour les trois heures suivantes en salle de conférence, pour visionner _quelque chose._ Et ce planning s'étendait sur toutes les semaines à venir ainsi. Le blanc grimaça, cheminant vers le réfectoire. Tout ceci le contraignait à rester inactif au possible. Il était trop tôt pour imaginer partir en mission. Sa seule était de faire du Chapeau de Paille l'élite de Marinford. Ah ah. Derechef, Smoker barra l'étude de l'art militaire. Il ne pouvait rien apprendre à un idiot pareil. Tirer ? Trop sot. L' épée ? Trop dangereux. Son akuma no mi et son niveau de Douriki à la rigueur.

Encore une fois, preuve était qu'il ne pouvait prévoir toutes les sottises de Mugiwara, il le découvrit par cette matinée à peine avancée, à faire le clown, des baguettes dans le nez, faisant rire quelques marines assis à ses côtés. Avec le vice Amiral Dalmatien, Momonga dans un coin de la pièce sembla hésiter entre pleurer et se lamenter ou se fiche de tant de bêtises. Il avait l'air perdu. Et il traversa rapidement l'énorme pièce à haut plafond pour se planter devant le blanc.

—Il est coincé depuis à peine deux jours ici et il fait le clown… drogues-tu ce môme, Smoker ? Ce n'est pas normal.

—Nous parlons de Mugiwara, il est déjà assez anormal pour que je ne m'amuse à le droguer.

—Ce n'est pas normal, réfuta le Vice-Amiral. Il est horriblement sot. Je vois assurément plus en lui, Garp que Dragon. Il est idiot et naïf. Un cas à part. Bon courage. Il m'a coupé l'appétit, la plupart des hauts gradés refusent de mettre les pieds ici, tu ferais mieux de régler cela avec eux. Sur ce, passe une bonne journée Chasseur blanc.

Smoker se massa les tempes en se retenant de hurler de frustration devant tant de choses compliquées à régler. L'entraînement de ce crétin, insuffler l'idéologie Marine au dit crétin, et faire accepter le même imbécile parmi tout ces gens.

—MUGIWARA ! TU N'AS PAS FINI DE FAIRE LE ZWAVE ? Enlève ces baguettes de ton nez et va foutument faire la vaisselle comme tu devais le faire !

—T'as dit pour le déjeuner !

Graaaah…

—_Maintenant !_

**O.o.°.o.O**

Smoker avait la chemise ouverte. Les pieds sur la table, deux cigares au bec, et une bière encore fraiche. S'il feuilletait quelques fois un magazine de motos marines, il se forçait néanmoins de son écriture brouillonne à finir ses rapports. Tandis que devant lui, le gosse s'affairait à « nettoyer ».

Et vu le nombre de bruits de cassés, la Marine allait voir un nouveau trou apparaître dans son budget. Baaah.

—Tu comptes casser toutes les assiettes que tu as en main ou es-tu tout simplement impossible de maladresse ?

Un nouveau bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et Tashigi, occupée avec tant de paperasse depuis tôt dans la matinée, leva un œil, irritée. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de regretter de ne pas être restée dans ses quartiers pour s'occuper de son rapport d'activité. Simplement, ce réfectoire était il est vrai plus agréable pour travailler. Dans une bonne humeur collective sous les larges ouvertures laissées par un boulet de canon, plusieurs marines profitaient de ce délectable soleil pour travailler, discuter à voix basse ou jouer à quelques jeux. Smoker avait laissé libre ses jeunes troupes qui ne se l'étaient pas fait dire deux fois et s'étaient éparpillées dans la base. Quelques uns restaient, riant à des blagues ou des bruits de casse du Mugiwara. Tout était bien, à cet instant, Smoker était au calme, profitant des embruns marins non loin, et d'excellente humeur.

Crach. Nouveau bruit de cassé.

Oui il était de bonne humeur.

—Aïe, pourquoi c'est crétin comme ça à laver les verres ? Et je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis le seul à faire le ménage ! C'est débile vos trucs.

—C'est toi le crétin, tu es punis. C'est ta punition, exécute là si possible en silence.

Mugiwara gloussa. Apparemment tout ne se ferait pas en silence. La preuve, un autre verre tomba innocemment sur le sol et il siffla d'un air si angélique qu'on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Tiens donc, il avait encore envie de jouer. Le blanc zappa tous les évènements jusqu'alors à commencer par l'air blessé du garçon qui se portait comme un charme, et même les recommandations de Monkey D. Garp. Il souriait juste légèrement distrait, en levant le nez de ses feuillets tâchés d'encre. L'autre gloussa encore et comme un défi un mug tomba sur le sol et rebondit. Puis un autre, puis un fila vers le blanc projeté par des mains élastiques. Puis encore une autre, puis une autre. Un écran de fumé les intercepta et des mains nuageuses les posèrent bien arrangées sur la table et commença une étrange, mais distrayante joute d'adresse entre les deux. Comme chien et chat, le blanc et le brun ne s'avouaient pas vaincus, amusés par le petit jeu qu'ils venaient d'inventer. Smoker aurait dû se flageller de ne pas avoir eu la conscience de remettre son bracelet de granit marin au gosse, mais rien n'était arrivé. Encore heureux.

Quand Mugiwara se retrouva à court de munition, il béat, idiot avant de tenter de décrocher le comptoir pour qu'il serve de projectile ultime selon ses propres dires. Tashigi lança une œillade courroucée à son supérieur qui haussa les épaules. Il fallait toujours que ce gosse aille trop loin. Ça y était, il s'était lassé en un instant de ce jeu. Etrange.

—Arrête tes conneries maintenant Mugiwara, et range moi tout ça.

Déçu, le garçon voulut tenter d'envoyer une assiette encore sale, il n'eut pas de répondant autre quelques regards peu amènes dans la salle. Il tenta de croiser le regard de son entraîneur et souffla, malheureux avant de ramasser les débris –puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui- et de ranger totalement en vrac la belle vaisselle. Il y eut tellement de bruits qu'on n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le craquement de la céramique dans le réfectoire et ce, depuis la cuisine. C'était décidé, ils mangeraient tous dans du plastique.

—Maintenant que j'ai fini, on fait quoi ? Je m'ennuie !

Smoker baissa un papier pour voir sous son nez Mugiwara allongé nonchalamment et de tout son long sur la table avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

—Je travaille, occupe-toi de quelques façons que ce soit. Si tu t'avises de quitter cette salle, ma menace de t'attacher par une laisse tient toujours.

Tashigi renifla.

—Tu fais quoi comme travail, ça a l'air nul…

—Les comptes de mes activités à Loguetown et le rapport des arrestations de mes unités depuis que j'ai quitté la base. _Ce n'est pas vérifié, mais il est d'un meilleur effet de gratter quelque chose_, grogna-t-il abruptement à voix basse, ensuite.

Smoker annonçait là quelque chose de véridique, on ne s'y intéresserait certainement pas à tous ces rapports. La corruption présente à différents niveaux de l'organisation Maritime, empêchait une lecture claire de chaque dossier déposé. Ils s'empilaient quelque part, poussiéreux et désuets, mais remplis. Si Smoker avait conscience de cela, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire la moitié de son travail correctement.

—Ça a l'air compliqué. Bon courage !

Le sale gosse.

Une idée illumina alors le blanc qui saisit par le cou l'autre garçon. Il lui colla d'un coup sec son bracelet au poignet puis l'assit sur une chaise avant qu'il n'aille se distraire ailleurs.

—Tu vas m'aider à remplir tout ça. Ton utilité va enfin se faire sentir. Prend une plume et réécris ce qu'il se trouve sur les feuillets jaunes, sur les feuillets roses.

Monkey D. plissa les yeux.

—Pourquoi tu écris en ponéglyphes ? Même Robin pourrait pas lire ça.

Sale gosse !

—Débrouille-toi, il n'est pas question que je t'ôte ce bracelet avant que ce ne soit fini. Devine, cherche n'importe quoi ou écris ce qu'il te passe par la tête, je ne sais pas !

Luffy écrivit donc : _n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Je n'arrive pas à deviner, et viande_ car cela lui passait par la tête. Si Smoker n'était pas à peu près sûr que ceci ne serait pas lu plus tard, il aurait hurlé de tant de stupidité. A la place, il glissa le feuillet juste rempli par les bons soins du crétin dans la chemise en papier et continua sa besogne, sous les yeux étonnés du Mugiwara qui gigotait. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs, voir les gens jouant aux cartes, ou même voler dans les réserves sous son nez, mais il ne bougeait pas, avec une tête comique. Du coin de l'œil Smoker observa ce manège bizarre :

—Je te trouve étonnement calme, outre tes petites lubies de casser la vaisselle, bien entendu.

Le Chapeau de paille sourit alors réellement de toutes ses dents, il eut l'air vraiment heureux :

—Le vieux Sengoku a dit que si je me comportais bien on allait sauver Ace ! Donc si je continue de faire ce que tu me dis, Ace sera sauvé, et il ira mieux, après on pourra partir d'ici, shishishi.

Un silence dans le réfectoire accueillit tant de naïveté et d'innocence. Smoker écarquilla les yeux. Tout s'expliquait, le petit sauvage, le petit singe essayait de faire de son mieux, persuadé dans toute sa logique étrange que sa situation était temporaire. Il ne se rendait pas compte que quand bien même Ace aux Poings Ardents survivait ou mourrait, il resterait bloqué ici pour avoir échangé sa vie contre la sienne. Discrètement, le blanc serra les poings. La bonté aurait voulu qu'il lui annonce la cruelle vérité, mais son bon sens l'empêcha de dévoiler cela. Tashigi serra les dents, choquée par ce commentaire sot, et elle quitta la pièce.

Sans doute allait-elle s'isoler pour éviter de montrer toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Smoker ressentait lui aussi quelque chose ayant une ressemblance à de la culpabilité… Il ne le montra pas, mais tapota la tête du gosse, qui surprit sourit encore plus persuadé d'avoir dit quelque chose de bien. Il était heureux ce môme.

Soudain, il tira une tête de six pieds de longs (fortement véridique vu les facultés de son Akuma no mi) et pointa du doigt la silhouette de Kizaru qui entrait.

—Eh bien Smoker on travaille ! Et même la toute nouvelle recrue à ce droit, rien ne va plus. J'ai croisé la colonelle Hina-chwan, elle était de fort mauvaise humeur, je me demandais si tu en étais la cause…

Le blanc se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Hina n'avait-elle pas capturé le dit Amiral dans ses filets récemment ? Sûrement. Il dénia et l'autre acquiesça, se tournant vers le Mugiwara qui retenait sa respiration en un sourire figé pour paraître plus impressionnant aux yeux de ce type mais qui le rendait clairement bouffon. Il reçut une tape sur le crâne du Chasseur tandis que l'Amiral Borsalino se désintéressait de lui pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

—Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Le jaune tourna son regard vers le brun qui rougit, faisant semblant de regarder un point quelque part dans le vide. Ô qu'il mentait mal !

—C'est Hina, intervint Smoker retournant à ses papiers, figure d'innocence. Elle était très énervée, je ne doute pas qu'il doit y avoir une raison tout à fait normale à cela, n'est-ce pas Amiral ?

Cette fois, l'Amiral se sentit visé, cherchant dans sa mémoire là où il avait pu blesser celle qui avait été selon toute vraisemblance l'amante d'une nuit. Il se tapota le front avant de disparaître aussi rapidement que son fruit le lui permettait non sans avoir lancé des « Ciao ! » à tour de bras.

Les grands yeux noirs du gosse tombèrent vers lui, encore plus pleins de joie qu'auparavant. Cela mit le blanc horriblement mal à l'aise.

—Merci d'avoir réparé mes bêtises, Smo-san !

Si l'on avait bien regardé, et si on y avait fait attention réellement, on aurait vu les joues du contre-amiral se colorer légèrement. Mais si on y avait fait attention.

—Tu vas arrêter ce surnom immédiatement Mugiwara, et ne compte plus sur moi pour démêler tes conneries, assume-les désormais !

—Bien sûr… _Smo-san _!

Tout ceci se réglerait sur le terrain d'entraînement.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Mugiwara était allé en salle de conférence, pour suivre Gold Roger savait quoi, et peu importait. Le blanc profitait de quelques instants de répit. Cela durerait trois heures par jour, durant lesquelles il pourrait s'entraîner seul ou régler quelques menus détails sans la présence agaçante du garçon à ses côtés. Il était cependant certain que tout était plus calme quand l'autre était occupé ailleurs et ce silence soudain l'étouffait presque. Tant de pensées l'assaillaient désormais. Régulariser la situation de ce gosse, lui faire comprendre qu'il resterait ici, s'occuper de son acceptation ici-bas, entrer à nouveau en contact avec Monkey D. Garp pour plus d'éclaircissement quant à la mission foutument étrange qui lui avait été refilée et tant d'autres choses. Smoker s'était rendu compte de la sottise d'intégrer ce gosse chez les marines, dès le départ, mais il venait de appréhender la dose d'ennui que créait Monkey D. Luffy sur son passage.

Le blanc se mit en quête de toilettes en soupirant, il était une urgence maintenant de soulager un besoin aussi naturel que pressant. Sur ce chemin, il croisa nombre de jeunes recrues partant dans la direction inverse l'air dégoûtés, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Entrant dans l'urinoir, il se plaça devant un bidet en céramique moche et tira sa braguette pour laisser passer le jet brûlant.

—J'ai fait croire que tu étais malade, personne ne viendra nous embêter avant un bout de temps. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le lieutenant Koby, tient donc. Le blanc se sentit sot, placé devant l'urinoir, à laisser couler son flot tandis que dans une cabine de toilette, s'entendait ce qui avait attrait à une conversation privée.

—Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer Koby ? Je te le demande.

—Que racontes-tu ?

—Combien de temps avant que tu n'acceptes notre relation, que tu ne l'officialises ? Cela fait huit mois Koby, huit mois qu'on se cache. Je suis fatigué si tu savais. Fatigué de me cacher, de déplacer nos lits chaque matin, de feindre, de cacher nos caresses. Je te le demande donc une fois pour toute, ici, où tu ne tenteras pas de te dérober, as-tu peur d'être en couple ?

—Non…

L'autre grogna.

—Alors quoi, c'est te faire traiter de _gay_ qui t'horrifie ? C'est bien ce qu'on est ! Et je n'ai foutrement pas envie de me cacher plus longtemps pour tes beaux yeux. L'homosexualité est plus ou moins acceptée ici, et même si c'était interdit je m'en balancerais. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, alors pourquoi s'aimer doit se faire en secret ?

Que Smoker n'entendait-il pas à cet instant. Il eut envie de tousser pour interrompre le débat dans le cabinet de toilette, mais ferma les yeux. Il n'entendrait plus rien s'il n'y faisait pas attention. C'était beau de rêver.

—Je ne suis pas prêt à m'assumer auprès de tout le monde comme gay. Comprend-le s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prêt à entendre toutes les moqueries autour de moi. Je suis gay, tu l'es, nous sommes ensembles, mais nous sommes différents d'eux… Voilà le problème, et ce « problème » me poursuivra toute ma vie, j'en suis persuadé. On ne juge plus aujourd'hui un homme par son travail ou ses compétences mais par ce qu'il est. Je ne veux pas de cette étiquette sur mon front. Non. Quand bien même c'est acceptable, les moqueries se feront sentir, je ne veux pas que notre relation affecte mon travail.

Cette fois c'est un sanglot qui se fit entendre.

—Tu te rends compte de la merde que tu viens de sortir ? C'est moi ou ton job ? Assume ce que t'es putain ! Il n'y a pas de honte ! Tu n'as pas honte quand tu es avec moi, eh bien c'est pareil avec les autres. Pourquoi un couple hétéro devrait être normal, hein ? Notre relation est aussi pure que la leur, on n'est pas dégueulasses, on est sains, on est bien ensembles. Tu préférerais avoir un vagin et pondre un gosse ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Pas de soucis je peux aller trouver Ivankov, pour ça… Mais si tu deviens une femme, je ne pense plus pouvoir t'aimer. C'est toi que j'_aime pas une fille, si tu passes de l'autre côté, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à le supporter_. Et tu serais jugé pour cela tout autant. Je t'aime comme un homme aime un homme, bon sang, Koby.

La porte des cabinets s'ouvrit brusquement, Hermep ou l'autre interlocuteur se figea en croisant le regard de Smoker, il baissa les yeux et disparut, honteux d'avoir été entendu dans sa tirade furieuse. Koby ne tarda pas à sortir les yeux rougis. Quand il remarqua à son tour le Contre-Amiral, il manqua de s'effondrer en larmes.

—S'il-vous-plait… ne dites rien de ce que vous avez entendu… Je vous en conjure Contre-Amiral.

Le Chasseur blanc, rangea sa tuyauterie et ferma sa braguette dans un « zip » sec.

—Ce n'était pas mon intention. Sachez-le sergent. Je n'ai vraiment pas que ça dans mes pensées.

L'autre lui répondit par un regard brouillé et empli d'une certaine reconnaissance.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Au fil des jours, Smoker avait pu constater qu'une certaine monotonie s'était installée. Si l'on définissait par monotonie, bouffonnerie, crétinerie et surtout activités dangereuses provenant du Chapeau de paille. Il l'avait bien vu un matin monter à la cime du quartier général et imiter un gorille géant et tenant une des poupées blondes d'Hina dans son poing. D'où lui venait la référence et l'idée, excellente question je vous remercie de me l'avoir posée. Smoker aussi aurait bien été incapable d'y répondre. Le gosse, Mugiwara aimait s'amuser et ne se cachait pas pour faire toutes les pitreries possibles, bien que celles-ci fussent dans la limite du raisonnable. Si raisonnable était d'attacher tous les caleçons du dortoir ensembles et de s'en servir pour faire une guirlande de fanions qu'il avait été accroché sur le mur d'enceinte de Marinford, bien entendu.

Sengoku n'avait pas tellement aimé. Et si la responsabilité de ces bêtises n'était pas retombée au coin de la bouche du Contre-Amiral, il aurait ricané doucement de la tête choquée de son supérieur. Dommage, de nouvelles paperasses étaient arrivées d'il ne savait où et cela, le blanc l'avait moins apprécié. Les entraînements s'étaient poursuivis plus ou moins sans anicroches, le gosse montrait avec joie et à mesure que ses blessures guérissaient, de nouvelles techniques qui donnaient du fil à retordre au Chasseur. Le gosse était heureux lorsqu'il complimentait un coup, ce qui arrivait connaissant Smoker, rarement. Et étrangement, c'est de la part d'un Aokiji légèrement désabusé qu'il avait reçu l'ordre un jour, « d'exténuer » le chapeau de paille à chaque combat.

Voulait-on le pousser dans ses limites ? Non, et encore moins tester son endurance, il s'agissait d'exténuer le gosse et peu importait le nombre de tours de terrain, ni le nombre de coups qu'il recevrait pour cela. Smoker ne s'en formalisait pas. Combattre l'un contre l'autre était l'activité qu'ils semblaient tout deux préférer dans leur journée. Les jeunes recrues aussi aimaient ces moments, Tashigi fascinée par toutes les techniques de combat, expliquait le potentiel de chacun, non sans glisser par moments et avec intelligence des remarques sur les meilleures armes contre leurs fruits du démon respectifs et les akuma no mi en général. Nul besoin de dire, connaissant la Lieutenante, que les épées revenaient souvent. Les recrues aimaient ces moments partagés par les cours théoriques de Tashigi, le décolleté de celle-ci, et les démonstrations de forces des deux « marines ». Pour la première fois depuis que Chapeau de paille lui avait été refilé, Smoker avait voulu voir cette dynamique se pérenniser longtemps tellement celle-ci semblait efficace et agréable.

Monkey D. Luffy n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de retrouver Ace, il était arrivé quelques fois jusqu'à la salle de soin, échappant à la vigilance du blanc, demandant à voir son frère. Mais des bobards lui avaient été racontés, et il n'avait pas insisté très longtemps –quelques looongues heures ce n'était pas beaucoup pour le D-, persuadé que la Marine sauverait son frère s'il était conciliant. Sa patience allait certainement s'épuiser, mais pour l'instant, cela durait.

Mais pas longtemps, la situation se dégrada un jour, par une réunion de Shichibukai à Marinford. Nul doute que la base en reconstruction était en effervescence. Chaque réunion de Shichibukai était suivie attentivement par des journalistes ou par de simples personnes en quête de ragots, et comme deux choses l'une faisait meilleur effet, les populations dégagées à Shaboady purent ce même jour rejoindre les maisons nouvellement construites. Ce fut donc, pour toutes ces raisons qu'on demanda à Chapeau de paille et à toute la garnison de balayer le parvis face à la baie d'amarrage du QG.

Smoker n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle son entraînement avait été écourté, c'était étrange, agaçant mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Quand bien même une beuglante aurait été poussée qu'elle n'aurait pas eue de réponse. Il l'avait donc bouclée et laissé les jeunes soldats s'occuper de basses corvées dans la cour principale sous l'œil attentif de toutes personnes présentes. A commencer par des familles retrouvant leur maison.

C'était symbolique avait compris le blanc en prenant de la distance, fumant sur un balcon, observant son poulain. Tout avait une raison, et ceci, ce spectacle s'étalant sous ses yeux était un symbole. Un symbole pour toute une génération de personnes. Car, celui qu'on regardait, avec son chapeau de paille si connu, à peine dissimulé dans la masse par son uniforme de Marine, c'était Chapeau de paille. Et aujourd'hui, après avoir sauvagement détruit quelques fondations de ce monde si structuré, il rentrait de son plein gré entre ces murs et les nettoyait, comme il réparait Marinford. Ce symbole était l'humiliation et la défaite de ce gosse qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Tout occupé qu'il était à nettoyer en lançant quelques blagues qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de répondant, il ne se rendait pas compte que quelques flashes crépitaient en sa direction, ne manquant pas de souligner sa soumission à ce monde, de montrer à quel point il avait perdu. Le rookie était devenu un chiot docile et ce n'était pas simplement dû à un bracelet en granit marin. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait.

Demain, ceci serait en première page mais n'arriverait jamais entre les mains du Mugiwara pour ne pas réveiller en lui la colère. Ce symbole serait envoyé dans le monde entier, avec un message subliminal horriblement clair : « La Justice Absolue triomphait toujours »…

Smoker éteignit ses cigares et s'accouda au mieux pour voir les premiers Shichibukai arriver. Chacun viendrait, mais chacun prit son temps. Et ce fut Dracule Mihawk le premier qui descendit dans sa lugubre barque et qui traça dans la baie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un impertinent petit singe ne lui fasse signe. Monkey D. Luffy, aussitôt et de mauvaise augure, le gosse partit à sa rencontre tout comme le corsaire changeait sa trajectoire pour le rencontrer. Trop loin, le blanc ne discerna pas grand-chose et n'entendit assurément rien, il vit cependant le visage du Mugiwara s'éclairer d'un coup et rire aux éclats comme si le corsaire venait de raconter une blague. Ce qui, connaissant le personnage n'était certaaaaainement pas le cas. Le garçon sauta rapidement au cou du corsaire, puis une fois cela finit, le relâcha et s'en alla en rigolant, non sans avoir salué le corsaire, bouche bée. Et voir Dracule Mihawk bouche bée n'était pas non plus quelque chose qui se voyait tout à fait tout les jours.

Le blanc sauta au sol avant que le meilleur bretteur du monde n'ait l'idée de faire quelques sottises avec son épée dans le corps de Monkey D. Luffy. Même Sengoku avait les yeux exorbités et toisait totalement torve, le jeune « marine ». Il était fou, fou.

Et les jeunes recrues s'éloignèrent de peur d'être contaminés par tant de folie… ou d'être pris pour cible par le Corsaire. Une flèche passa par dessus sa tête. Une flèche rooooose. Que.

—Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que ce lugubre personnage t'a raconté ? Vas-tu bien ?

Une paire de seins se pointa devant le visage Monkey D. Luffy. Boa Hancock était là, et plus terrorisée pour ce gosse, qu'autre chose. Mugiwara la saluait tranquillement, alors qu'elle hurlait sur le corsaire à la longue épée, le fustigeant de tous les maux du monde. L'impératrice Pirate, la femme la plus belle du monde s'inquiétait pour « son Luffy » comme elle aimait le nommer. Smoker tiqua. Oui, la brune s'était montrée durant la Guerre de Marinford excessivement protectrice envers le jeune porteur du D, mais ici, cela frisait l'idiotie… ou l'amour. Elle rougissait béate, sous le regard tout aussi béat des autres Marines. Et incriminer le Shichibukai aux yeux de faucons de tous les maux de la terre ne l'empêchait pas de rester ravissante aux yeux des hommes qui souriaient, idiots.

—J'ai l'impression que tu as maigri Luffy, je t'en prie prends soin de toi ! Nous pensons à toi tout le temps à Amazon Lily, j'ai fait transporter tes plats préférés dans les cuisines de Marinford et ils te seront réservés je t'en fais la promesse !

—Merci ! T'es super gentille Hancock !

—Oh, il a dit mon nom !

—Mwarfwarf, c'est hilarant, n'est-ce pas Dracule ?

—Peu m'importe.

La magnifique brune toisa mécontente Donquixote Doflamingo se moquant « gentiment ». Au comble de sa pudeur, elle finit par saisir Luffy dans ses bras lui faire un câlin bien plus long que celui qu'il avait fait par Mihawk et de le relâcher, rouge comme une écrevisse. Elle partit vers Kuma et Baggy le Clown star, heureuse et fière de son audace, drapée dans autant de fierté que de beauté. Mugiwara tangua légèrement, il avait failli mourir étouffé par Boa mais il faillit mourir encore quand une armée de marines fanatiques le submergea.

—Apprends-nous à draguer les filles comme tu fais ! T'ES NOTRE IDOLE CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ! C'est quoi ton secret ?

_« Ne pas la calculer plus que ça »_ pensa Smoker.

Je plussoie.

Et Smoker était énervé pour une raison toute à fait inconnue.

La belle femme continua de lancer des œillades à l'ex-pirate jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rentre dans le bâtiment avec ses collègues. On entendit Dracule Mihawk ricaner. Autant dire que Luffy ne remarqua rien, submergé par la masse de Marines jaloux de son succès et cherchant à en trouver la raison en l'assaillant de questions idiotes. Smoker les repoussa en levant les yeux au ciel, il récupéra le gosse.

—Vous avez d'autres choses à faire il me semble, continuez-les, vous le faisiez _bien_. Que te voulait Taka no me, Mugiwara ?

_Que t'a-t-il dit pour que tu lui fasses un câlin_. A peine cette idée saugrenue formulée, que le fumeur la chassa.

Luffy rougit et comme à son habitude regarda ailleurs lorsqu'il mentait. Et il mentait si mal ! Smoker tiqua encore.

—_Chapeau de paille_…

L'autre bouda, puis chuchota rapidement :

—Le Faucon a retrouvé Zoro chez lui, il l'a soigné… Je sais qu'au moins lui il va bien. Il l'a convaincu de pas venir me chercher ici. Quand on a été séparés moi et mon équipage, je leur ai donné trois jours pour me retrouver, personne n'y est arrivé et… oh rien. Je suis vraiment rassuré.

Oh. Etonnement Smoker se sentit lui aussi rassuré par ces révélations. Pas qu'il eut quelque chose à fiche des membres de l'équipage du Mugiwara, non. Il s'était juste senti mieux à l'entente de la teneur de l'échange entre le petit brun et l'homme aux yeux de faucon. Ce qui expliquait les ricanements de l'escrimeur. Qu'avait Œil de Faucon derrière la tête pour cacher ces informations essentielles à la marine ? Une idée sans doute, ou juste une distraction. De ce qu'il savait, le jeune sabreur vert s'était frotté sur East Blue au meilleur et avait été laminé. Qu'il ait été envoyé là-bas par Kuma après l'incident sur Shabaody était d'une ironie mordante.

Ou peut-être que…

—Je vois… Continue tes activités ici…

Le gamin parut triste de le voir partir. Lui, avait des choses à vérifier dans le rapport d'activité annuelles du Grand Corsaire Kuma au fruit du coussinet.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Monkey D. Luffy s'ennuyait affreusement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que « Smo-san » comme il avait décidé de l'appeler pour l'ennuyer le plus possible, était parti. Et le gosse qu'il était s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas juste, il ne faisait rien d'amusant ici. La vie de Marine était aussi morne qu'il l'avait toujours pensé, et cela l'horrifiait. Vivement qu'Ace aille mieux et qu'ils puissent se barrer d'ici. Demain ou ce soir encore, il irait tenter de s'infiltrer dans une des salles de soins intensifs pour trouver son frère quitte à tout défoncer et à se faire courser par Smo-san après. Il était forcément là quelque part. L'enfûmeur était la seule véritable distraction de sa journée, se bagarrer et lui attirer des ennuis égayait son quotidien absolument mortel d'ennui. Lorsqu'il n'était plus là, tout était « chiaaaaaant » selon ses termes. Même agacer ses compagnons de chambrée n'était pas amusant. Ils restaient plus ou moins insensibles ou pour certains apeurés. Les gens avaient peur de lui et Luffy trouvait cela très bête.

On le pointait du doigt dans les couloirs ou ici alors qu'il s'amusait à faire le sabreur ou le guitariste de fortune avec son balai. Les gens avaient arrêté une seconde de le regarder avec peur quand Boa l'avait serré dans ses bras. Cela avait eu apparemment un bel effet et Luffy était content, son amie Boa allait peut-être lui permettre de se faire de nouveaux amis.

_C'est mignon._

Qu'ils soient Marines n'était pas un problème selon Luffy. Il était ami depuis le début de ses aventures avec Koby et même si ce dernier semblait aller mal ces temps-ci et refusait son aide, ils étaient amis et s'entendaient bien. Même Smo-san, l'enfûmeur l'avait pourchassé, mais avait été un allié contre Crocodile, il était un type bien et c'était pour ça que Luffy l'avait toujours bien aimé. Les gens qui étaient gentils ou sympas avec lui étaient ces amis. Et inversement. C'était sa logique si enfantine mais pourtant si implacable.

Le garçon était néanmoins rassuré maintenant, Zoro n'irait pas tenter de le chercher, ni les autres, ils allaient se passer le message. Il ne devait pas ni lui ni les autres arriver ici. Il devait sauver Ace seul, il avait sacrifié plusieurs années de son existence pour cet unique but. Il n'avait pas été assez fort.

Non pas assez fort. Il devait donc coopérer pour devenir plus puissant, plus puissant pour sauver Ace, plus puissant pour protéger tous ses nakamas.

Un martin-facteur bleu vif attira son attention, le garçon se désintéressa de son jouet pour filer vers lui poussant quelques gens sur son chemin. S'il n'était pas amusant, il pourrait être bon à manger. Même si apparemment Hancock avait laissé quelque chose pour lui. Quelle bonne amie que Hancock ! Il salivait déjà. Pour un peu il aurait défoncé la porte des cuisines, mais depuis qu'il avait « joué » avec la vaisselle, on lui avait clairement montré qu'il n'était pas accepté en ce lieu sacro-saint et on gardait la porte. Surtout vu ce qu'il mangeait. Un des cuisiniers avait donné sa démission après les deux premiers jours. Luffy n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer à ce point. Il avait même voulu le réconforter avant d'être tiré par l'oreille par l'enfumeur.

Breeef, il n'était pas tout à fait le bienvenu là-bas, autant bouffer le piaf ici. Seulement, quelque chose de rouge l'empêcha d'atteindre l'oiseau. Quelque chose de rouge et énorme. Akainu.

—Le Rejeton de ce chien de Dragon…

_Ace. Le sang_.

—Toi ?!

**O.o.°.o.O**

Smoker reposa un livre de gestion. Kuma avait la gentillesse lui, de remplir correctement ses dossiers. Hum… à peu près. Et en vue des expéditions qu'il avait déjà menées et les lieux où il avait déjà envoyé ces victimes, le blanc était arrivé à cette supputation :

Les autres membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille pouvaient être éparpillés absolument partout dans le monde. Le fruit du coussinet pouvait choisir d'emmener sa victime absolument partout dans un délai de trois jours. Roronoa n'était peut-être pas arrivé chez Dracule Mihawk par hasard. Soit. Mais pourquoi avait-il cherché à le savoir maintenant ? Pourquoi cela avait été d'une importance capitale ? Parce qu'il se devait de le dire au môme ? De lassitude, il envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce les feuillets impeccables de l'homme ours. On ne savait rien de ce Corsaire, il était aussi incertain que la Calm Belt était calme. C'était dire ! Les chapeaux de paille étaient n'importe où sur ces mers, mais de toute évidence en vies. Et si les trois jours étaient impartis, rien ne garantissait que les chapeaux de paille accepteraient gentiment leur sort et celui de leur capitaine. Nul doute que séparément ils tenteraient de contacter le porteur du D.

Forcément.

La porte du dépôt sauta subitement. Le blanc sursauta en croisant le regard paniqué de Marjane, la femme affolée fonça vers lui et le tira par la veste. Elle était échevelée, couverte de sueur d'avoir couru comme à une course d'endurance et dû à l'effort ou à une inquiétude certaine, son œil convergeait étrangement. Le chasseur eut un mauvais pressentiment.

—Venez vite c'est _urgent_ Smoker.

—Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez perdu vos aiguilles ? Lâchez-moi nom de Neptune.

—Pas du tout, s'offusqua la brune, je vous dis de vous dépêcher et de rameuter vos fesses immédiatement vers votre poulain qui est en train de se faire écraser le visage par Akainu. J'ignore si le voir défiguré vous affecte réellement, mais pas question pour moi que je fasse des uniformes à un type absolument plus cuuute. Donc au trot !

_Tudum. Tudum. _

Smoker ne se le fit absolument pas dire deux fois. Dès que les notions de « Luffy » et d' « Akainu » avaient été mises ensembles, il avait sauté sur ses pieds et couru vers la cour principale. Par un hasard chanceux, les deux ne s'étaient jamais croisés dans la base et ce, pendant plus de deux semaines. Pourtant, ni le rouge, ni le brun n'avaient caché l'inimité qui les liait. Akainu voulait le tuer pour être le fils de Dragon, et Mugiwara le voulait tout autant mort pour ce qu'il avait fait à son cher frère. Qu'il y ait finalement affrontement était la dernière chose qui devait arriver.

A toute berzingue, il arriva pour voir un attroupement formé par une majorité de civils curieux et de marines affolés par un bruit répété de coups.

—Tu es né cent ans trop tôt pour pouvoir m'atteindre sale mioche ! Tes petits poings ne me font rien, regarde-toi bouger, tu es une larve, ou peut-être un vieillard ?

—LA FERME !

Boum.

Un nouveau coup de pied, devina Smoker, qui éloignait les curieux à grand renfort de jitte, éructant de colère et de déception. Déception. Ce gosse ne pouvait-il pas se maîtriser ? Ne pouvait-il pas transformer le singe en quelque chose d'à peu près civilisé qui lui assurerait un avenir ici ? Non, il était au sol, frappé par le pied de l'Amiral, une de ses blessures saignait abondamment. Il hurlait et tentant d'atteindre l'autre de ses poings gelés par le pouvoir du bracelet en granit. La scène gela tout autant Smoker.  
>—Amiral ! Qu'a fait la recrue Monkey D. Luffy pour que vous vous permettiez de lui infliger des sévices corporels publics alors qu'il est sous <em>ma<em> responsabilité ?

—Il m'a attaqué en premier, réagit l'Amiral, sèchement. Je corrige cet effronté. Voudriez-vous prendre la place de votre _poulain,_ Smoker ? Assumez ce que vous inculquez à ce chimpanzé idiot. Il aurait réellement dut mourir à Marinford.

Nul besoin d'en conclure que si Mugiwara avait attaqué en premier, l'autre avait certainement provoqué le garçon. Du sang coulait alors sur le visage de Luffy et de la sueur sur celui du contre Amiral qui toisait son supérieur écumant de rage. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, il finit par prendre une décision, et se plaça sèchement entre le pied et le corps de la jeune recrue jitte brandie.

—Amiral !

Le pied s'écrasa contre la jitte, mais ce ne fut pas finit. Couverte de haki, la chaussure força la défense de l'arme et surprit, le contre amiral finit par lâcher et le pied atteignit l'épaule de Smoker. Il n'avait pas arrêté son shoot, ô non, cela aurait été trop clément. Un autre s'écrasa sèchement sur son nez. Ce fut Tsuru qui empêcha un troisième coup. Le pouvoir et l'ancienneté de l'aïeule stoppèrent le pied d'Akainu. Sengoku avait quitté sa réunion de corsaire, pour arrêter ce massacre, et tout les Shichibukaï assemblés observaient cela. Si Dracule Mihawk n'avait pas tenu les poignets de l'Impératrice Pirate fermement, elle aurait sauté sur l'Amiral et nul doute que dans ce pugilat, on y aurait retrouvé toute la violence de Marinford.

—Assez Shichibukai ! Rentrez chez vous immédiatement, tonna Sengoku, écarlate de rage. Civils, je vous sommes de rejoindre vous aussi vos pénates, ceci n'est pas de votre intérêt mais _dans_ votre intérêt à vous. Journalistes, si cet incident n'est ne serait-ce qu'effleuré dans vos journaux, je saurais en référer. Boa Hancock, souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit à notre entrevue. Il en va de même pour vous tous pirates, ici. N'adressez plus la parole à ce garçon.

—Eh non ! Hancock c'est mon amie, elle a le droit de me parler ! Comme Baggy c'est mon ami !

Le clown bleu dévia son regard, gêné.

Dracule Mihawk lâcha la belle femme, désappointé et écumante de rage et avec Kuma ils tracèrent, sans jeté le moindre coup d'œil à l'ex-pirate, Doflamingo, lui s'arrêta, se moqua de Smoker, dont le visage était tracé d'une trace de semelle ensanglanté, puis il jeta un journal. Celui de la veille.

Pas celui-là. Sengoku ne put empêcher le canard d'atterrir entre les mains sales de sang du gosse.

_**« Monkey D. Luffy est la Honte de la Piraterie ! **_» déclare Eustass Kidd approuvé par les ''Pires du Nouveau Monde''_**. « Mais s'il ne veut plus de sa navigatrice Rousse, je veux bien la récupérer, elle est foutrement bandante. »**_

Tudum. Tudum_**.**_

—Puis-je au moins lui dire au revoir ?! Vous ne me pouvez pas me refuser cela, marine abominable, et ce, parce que je suis belle !

Sengoku grimaça.

—Il en est hors de question. A partir de cet instant, aucun pirate ne doit parler à Monkey D. Luffy et inversement la recrue Mugiwara ne doit être vue à parler à aucun pirate. _Et ce, de façon définitive_.

Si Mugiwara était déjà figé tenant entre ses mains l'article infamant, son visage éclata en une décomposition horrifiée à l'entente de ces mots. La Grande Tacticienne Tsuru, détourna les yeux devant tant de douleur.

—Quant à l'insubordination menée à l'encontre de l'Amiral Akainu par le Contre-Amiral Smoker et la recrue Monkey D. ils écoperont tous deux d'une journée entière de prison et d'un blâme correctionnel. Le sixième depuis que vous êtes entrés dans nos rangs Smoker. Quel exemple.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas la modestie de les dénier. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, humilié, honteux et furieux, en toisant Luffy à terre qui pleurait silencieusement mouillant la feuille de chou si cruelle.

—Cesse de chialer comme un veau ! Es-tu un bébé geignard ou un adulte ?

—Je suis un pirate et rien d'autre qu'un _pirate _! Merci de m'avoir aidé Smo-san.

Un coup de poing assomma le jeune garçon pour son impertinence. Blessé, humilié, il refusait de comprendre… non, il refusait de s'apitoyer, jamais il ne renoncerait. Souriant secrètement, le blanc se laissa emmener avec sa jeune recrue par trois gardes marines. Il ne résisterait pas. A quoi bon ? Il ne se rebellerait que mieux et doucement contre ce système étrange qu'était la marine.

C'était sa vision de la justice.

Monkey D. Luffy avait enfin montré un potentiel qui intéressait le blanc.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur ? Vous n'imaginez pas mon petit bonheur fugace quand je vois apparaître dans ma boite de réception un petit message du site ! ((-*_*-))

Donc, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment, je vous dis à la prochaine !

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	4. Mrs Robinson & Bourrage de crâne

Hello les gens ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre de Mon Marine Bien Aimé ! L'histoire continue de vous plaire ? Tant mieux, j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre mais ayant bien avancé hier n'ayant pas cours de la journée, je me suis permise entre mes révisions d'écrire pas moins de trois milles mots pour le chapitre 5, il n'est pas encore fini, mais pas loin :) Nous abordons un de mes chapitres préférés de cette fiction, il révèle beaucoup de choses utiles et aborde des points que je trouve (c'est moi, hein, mes goûts, you know) d'aborder ici !

Disclaimer : I know and own nothing, Oda knows and owns everything. F*cking master !

Définition : Bourrage de crâne

**Mrs Robinson, Simon & Garfunkel**

S'accompagne aussi de **Californication, Red Hot Chili Peppers,** (et ce uniquement pour les Licornes...)

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.°.o.O<strong>

L'obscurité était partout. Normal, ils étaient au trou. Dans une minuscule cellule, Smoker et Mugiwara étaient attachés par une même chaine et si le brun venait d'émerger, le blanc fumait depuis bien longtemps. Il était impossible d'estimer le temps écoulé, il n'y avait aucune lumière solaire. Le tiraillement cependant permanent de son visage rappelait au Contre-Amiral chaque minute passant. Akainu lui avait probablement explosé le nez. Akainu avait eu le dernier mot, comme toujours. Sengoku était peut-être las du tempérament sanguin de son subordonné, mais trouvait toujours de quoi l'excuser et aujourd'hui, c'était Smoker et son « poulain », qui en pâtissaient.

Une journée entière de prison. Cela allait bien faire cinq ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait été envoyé. Comme on envoyait un gosse au coin, on envoyait un Marine désobéissant aux ordres ou trop présomptueux un petit temps à « l'ombre ». Oh, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Impel Down, Neptune merci, mais l'endroit était assez inconfortable et incommodant pour qu'il ne soit jamais pressé d'y retourner. Ni tenté d'y faire son lieu de vacances. Et de tous les cachots dans lesquels il avait fini, dans des bases différentes, celui-ci n'était pas non plus son favori. L'endroit était juste assez haut pour qu'il puisse s'y tenir debout et le pot de chambre à côté de lui ne l'inciterait certainement pas à se lever de sitôt.

—Tu m'en veux Smo-san ?

Le blanc grogna. Mugiwara s'était donc bien réveillé. Comme un chiot blessé il se pensait le corps, qui abîmé par les coups, souffrait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, pas maintenant, il était fatigué, coincé ici. Merci, il avait encore ses cigares, sinon il ne l'aurait pas supporté et aurait reporté toute sa frustration sur le Mugiwara.

—J'ai peur pour Ace pour ce que j'ai dit, ça a énervé Sengoku… Mais et toi ? Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles… T'as été blessé par le sale type par ma faute. T'aurais pas dut intervenir, c'était mon combat.

Smoker cracha.

—Reconnais ta défaite, gamin idiot. Tu te faisais laminer. Ce n'était même pas un combat, mais ton exécution que tu accomplissais ici. Si tu avais poussé les limites trop loin, il t'aurait envoyé vers un monde sans doute meilleur par ses poings. Akainu est comme ça.

—Il est un sale type. Je promets d'être assez fort pour lui faire un jour la peau.

Avec cette promesse, le garçon prit son chapeau et regarda son fond, comme s'il lui permettait de jurer à lui seul.

—Quant à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai protégé, elle est évidente. J'ai eu la responsabilité de m'occuper de toi aussi sot que cela puisse paraître, je remplis donc mes fonctions. Je ne serais pas digne d'être Contre-Amiral si je ne protégeais pas mes hommes.

Mugiwara balbutia :

—Tu me détestes ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Smoker tiqua. S'il ne pouvait voir le visage du jeune ex-pirate, on pouvait aisément deviner à sa voix une certaine détresse.

—Non. Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester.

—Tant mieux, moi je t'aime bien ! On partage la même opinion sur les gens et puis…T'es gentil, et si t'es gentil, t'es mon ami.

—Cesse tes raisonnements sans queue ni tête, crétin ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps je t'aurais pourchassé, pense-y.

—Oui mais t'es gentil, buta le brun. A Alabasta tu nous as permis de nous enfuir, tu nous as aidés comme ça à vaincre Crocodile. Donc t'es un allié. Moi maintenant, cette cage, ça me rappelle Alabasta.

—Tsss, tu finiras bien par trouver des différences à ces emprisonnements Chapeau de paille. Pour ce que j'y suis allé…

—Mais c'est vrai ! Le vieux Sengoku qui pue le bouc a dit que t'étais allé en prison pleins de fois ! T'es un hors-la-loi alors… C'est trop cool !

Vieux, Sengoku, puant le bouc ou la chèvre, pour un peu il aurait noté tout cela.

—Raconte pas de conneries, je ne suis pas plus hors la loi que tu es encore pirate. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas cacher ce que je pense, c'est tout.

Le gosse se tût, acquiesçant plus ou moins dans le noir à son commentaire. Pendant une minute peut-être, seul le bruit de la respiration saccadée du fumeur se fit entendre. Luffy réfléchissait, comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Il balbutia :

—Je suis vraiment la honte de la piraterie ? Tous les autres Supernovaes le disent, et les pirates ne doivent plus me parler, comme je dois plus parler aux pirates. Je veux pas être marine. Mais on veut plus de moi comme pirate.

Smoker n'ajouta rien, le piège de Sengoku avait été horriblement bien ficelé, cette humiliation avait été mordante pour le garçon… Il ne pouvait même plus espérer l'amitié des pirates, il était cantonné ici, avec pour seule compagnie des marines et des civils, le forçant à adopter leurs points de vues et opinions. Il était un otage presque libre, mais tellement désaxé que l'idée de partir lui était terrifiante. Machiavélique.

—Je dois prouver ma valeur à tout le monde. Je dois devenir plus fort alors ! Plus personne ne doutera de moi. Je suis coincé ici, mais je dois devenir plus fort, toujours plus fort. JE DOIS VAINCRE !

Le blanc ne dit rien. Il écrasa ses deux cigares sur le sol dans un grésillement agaçant mais habituel avant d'en sortir deux autres d'un geste rôdé. Mugiwara recherchait la puissance, il en avait besoin et ce qui expliquait sa déception lorsqu'il avait perdu, non encore remis de ses blessures. Il ne tolérait pas la défaite. Smoker se flatta de n'avoir jamais fini ses combats d'entraînements avec lui, s'ils sortaient tout deux épuisés, il n'y avait jamais eu de vainqueur dans leurs duels, ainsi pas de finalité.

—C'est une bonne optique que tu as là, battre Akainu, montrer ta valeur au monde, tu en as a puissance, j'en suis persuadé. Reste plus qu'à savoir l'exploiter.

—Aide-moi pour ça Smo-san. Heureusement que tu ne caches pas ce que tu penses, ça me remonte le moral tes encouragements.

—Ce ne sont pas des encouragements, idiot !

L'autre tapa ses poings l'un contre l'autre en éclatant d'un rire franc si coutumier. Ce gosse aimait rire et l'enfermer entre quatre murs, ne lui plaisait pas, mais ne semblait pas l'abattre. Il avait cette force. Cette force de résister à l'enfermement.

—Bon, on se tire d'ici maintenant que ça c'est fait ?

Oubliez tout ce que j'ai narré. Mais vraiment tout.

—Nous sommes punis, notre punition finira à la fin de la journée. Repose-toi, cela vaut mieux pour toi et tes blessures. Je ne veux pas d'un vermisseau qui se plaint à mes entraînements.

Le garçon soupira, malheureux. Il tâta son bras, dont le bracelet l'empêchait simplement de s'enfuir. Smoker ne voudrait pas le relâcher. Non, il fumait tranquillement, le nez écrabouillé et pissant le sang, ses cigares comme si de rien n'était. Il s'en fichait. Un rebelle !

—Mais on va pas patienter ici !

—Si.

_Rebelle mollasson, mais rebelle !_

—T'es bête !

Le brun se prit un coup.

—Un peu de respect. Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire, ou dors, cela passera relativement vite.

—Combien de fois t'as été envoyé en prison en tout ?

—Six fois en comptant celle-ci.

—Comment tu t'y es prit ?

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille secouait la tête dans tous les sens en quête d'une réponse, enfin, il finit par se positionner le cou tout à la perpendiculaire par rapport à ses épaules pour le regarder avec de grands yeux curieux.

Le blanc, lui leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel… ou au plafond de pierre sale, selon votre préférence.

—Je ne m'amuserais pas à tout te raconter, je suis désespéré, mais pas à ce point.

—Oooh. T'es pas marrant ! Au moins ta première fois !

Quelqu'un serait entré dans cette cellule à cet instant, il aurait pensé tout autre chose que les souvenirs d'une arrivée en prison. Et ça aurait été louche. Ou peut-être que si, prison et première fois étaient liés parfois, si savonnette était de la partie, mais je diverge. Convergeons.

Smoker colla un taquet au mioche pour sa phrase à double sens, chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il beugla pour comprendre, mais n'aurait rien. A la place, le contre-amiral répondit :

—La première fois que j'ai fini en taule, c'était trois jours après mon entrée dans les marines, j'avais quinze ans. J'ai insulté un type, un grade au dessus de moi, me gênant pendant que je fumais. Un môme de treize ans, ça m'a fait mal. Il n'a pas trop apprécié si l'on puis dire et on m'y a éjecté avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « Marine ». Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, on peut le dire, j'ai gueulé pendant toute la journée et à la fin je ne tenais plus sur mes pieds à force de taper comme un con contre les murs. Je me suis évanoui. Non, ça j'ai pas aimé.

—C'était drôle, par contre, il est pas sympa ce type que t'as insulté. Tu venais d'arriver, on jette pas en prison les gens qui viennent d'arriver, constata le gosse.

_Et toi tu fais quoi là ? Tu fais un compte rendu de la sexualité des marguerites ?_

Faut m'expliquer leur sexualité, car là, je suis_ toute ouïe._

—Détrompe-toi, il est devenu ensuite mon meilleur ami.

Pourquoi racontait-il cela à ce môme ? Smoker se frappa mentalement de son lapsus. Les mots étaient sortis trop vites de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir et Luffy les avait bel et bien entendus.

—Ton meilleur ami ? Qui c'est ? Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé ?

Un pic de douleur vint insidieusement lui tordre les entrailles. L'homme fumée expira toute sa nicotine, tentant d'évacuer par là le trop plein de colère et de douleur à la mention de son ami perdu. Plus jamais il ne penserait à lui. Il ne pouvait plus penser à lui. Pas après tout ça.

Voyant que le Contre-Amiral ne répondait pas, il n 'insista pas non plus, mais néanmoins déçu. Il regarda ennuyé le fond de sa cellule en se tapant la tête à un rythme rapide contre le mur.

—J'm'ennuie (boum) j'm'ennuie (boum) j'm'ennuie (boum).

_Le saviez-vous_, à chaque coup reçu à l'arrière du crâne, nous perdons plusieurs centaines de milliers de neurones. Ce qui donne tout son sens à l'intelligence inexistante de ce garçon. Smoker avait résolu une énigme.

—Patiente.

—Arf. Je veux devenir plus fort maintenant ! Marre de ce bracelet et de ces chaînes, je suis pas un animal, je suis un être humain (1) !

Mais tu te rapproches plus du singe que de l'éléphant, je digreeeeeeesse en narrant, encore et encore.

Smoker fut illuminé d'une nouvelle idée.

—Alors patiente jusqu'à nos entraînements. Il existe un moyen de nous rendre forts… plus forts tous les deux. Je ne le proposerais pas à une nouvelle recrue, mais tu es un cas spécial, tu as un niveau supérieur à celui d'un colonel, ce qui fait toute la différence. N'ayant que des bases dispensées par Momonga, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner comme tu auras besoin d'un partenaire pour l'apprendre. Si tu acceptes après un passage à l'infirmerie, je t'enlèverai de façon permanente ton bracelet en granit, et tu pourras donner ton maximum.

—Ça à l'air génial ! C'est quoi !?

—Du _haki_.

L'autre ne sembla pas comprendre, étonnant. Vu qu'il avait démontré une certaine aptitude au plus rare.

—Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça à l'air géant ! Je deviendrais plus fort ! Pour Ace !

Smoker sentit à peine le pic de culpabilité l'assaillir à la mention de Poings Ardents quand Mugiwara serra sa main, pactisant avec lui. Il ne lâcha pas sa main tout de suite.

**O.o.°.o.O**

—Il existe trois formes de haki ou fluide. Avant que nous ne commencions, sache que pour les deux premières formes de haki que je vais citer, toute personne est capable de l'éveiller, j'entends par là le haki de l'observation ou Kenbushoku no haki, et le Haki de l'armement, Busoshoku no haki. Tout est une question de volonté et de patience, les plus hauts gradés ici maîtrisent cette technique. Le Vice-Amiral Momonga m'en a montré quelques rudiments, jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas de réel adversaire, la situation a changé. Ces deux fluides donc, apparaîtront avec force, patience et discipline des notions qui te seront étrangères, je n'en doute pas. Ensuite, le plus rare, et qui suit ces deux fluides est le haki des rois, Haoshoku no Haki. La plupart des personnes sur ces mers sont proprement incapables de l'éveiller et on estime alors que cette proportion à détenir ce haki se révèle en une personne sur un million. Félicitation Chapeau de paille, tu es cette personne sur un million.

Le gosse ne nota même pas le sarcasme bien présent dans la voix de Smoker. Assis en tailleur dans un dôjo laissé en partie à l'abandon, il le regardait avec de grands yeux de chiot curieux. Tant d'innocence et d'idiotie en un seul corps.

—Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit au moins ?

—Yep. On s'bastonne maintenant ?

—Donc non tu n'as pas écouté.

Il se massa les paupières. Tout cela allait être compliqué.

—Je te demande un certain effort de concentration, ni toi ni moi ne sommes des maîtres de Haki, il est donc difficile pour nous de l'apprendre. J'ai donc l'espoir sans doute idiot que tu ailles en mon sens.

Smoker commença donc à marcher de longs en larges dans le dojo avant de constater que Mugiwara le suivait.

—Aller dans mon sens était _métaphorique, crétin_. Arrête de me suivre.

—Autant pour moi.

—Bref. Il m'apparaît plus évident de commencer par le haki de l'Observation, c'est celui que tu as eu sous les yeux lors de ton affrontement contre Akainu. Il a la possibilité par ce fluide de prévoir tes attaques.

—Hein ? C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à le toucher ? Donc si je maîtrise ça, je pourrais y arriver ? Le toucher ?

—Oui et éviter ses coups ce qui aurait un certain avantage. Si nous poursuivons sur les deux autres fluides. Il n'y a pas de doute. Ton niveau restera cependant nettement insuffisant, il te reste des techniques à apprendre qui te seront utiles, le Geppou ou le Kami-e, techniques du Rokushiki, qui forment la base d'une éducation militaire ici bas.

—Comme le Finger-Gun des agents du CP9 ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

—Oui. Quelques unes, je n'ai pas été aussi entraîné que les agents des Cipher Pol.

Les grands yeux noirs de Mugiwara le regardèrent avec admiration.

—Cool. On commence alors.

Smoker sourit. Et avant que son jeune « protégé » n'ait le temps de le constater, il sortit un bandeau.

—Je vais te bander les yeux et te frapper. Tu vas devoir esquiver ces coups sans bouger le bandeau. Cela devrait être possible et dans tes cordes selon toute vraisemblance.

—Ça a l'air cool.

Si ça avait l'air cool alors tout était bien, n'est-ce pas ? Trois jours qu'ils étaient sortis de prison, trois jours où ils avaient repris une certaine monotonie dans leurs entraînements, et si le plus jeune ne cachait pas son bonheur à chaque combat, il devenait pour l'aîné de plus en plus difficile de ne rien montrer. Le sourire de ce gosse qui s'illuminait à chaque coup porté, chaque nouvelle attaque, ou chaque progrès était touchant. Mais Smoker ne se montrait qu'encore plus avare de félicitation, troublé. Cela ne lui ressemblait réellement pas. Mettre à profit les heures suivants l'entraînement matinal, pour quelque chose d'encore plus dur, allait le remettre définitivement d'aplomb.

Le gosse s'assit devant lui pour se faire retirer son bracelet, et pour obtenir son bandeau. Le blanc le noua et contourna le gosse, délaissant sa jitte pour ses seuls poings. Quelles indications pouvait-il donner au gosse désormais ? Il choisit d'être pédagogue et simple en répétant au mot près les ordres du Vice-Amiral Momonga. Cela était le meilleur choix.

—Concentre-toi maintenant. Ne laisse rien troubler ta concentration. Rien.

Les yeux bandés, les mains sur les genoux, Monkey D. Luffyhocha la tête :

—Yep.

—Je vais frapper sur la gauche.

Et il frappa sur la droite. Monkey D. partit en arrière, secoué par le coup porté à son visage, il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, sautant sur ses tongs, énervé.

—Ah ! Mais tu t'fiches de moi ?

—J'ai dit de ne pas te laisser déconcentrer. Tu n'as pas à savoir d'où viendra le coup, tu dois le prévoir, le sentir. Est-ce clair ?

Le garçon grogna, mécontent et peu amène à l'idée de se laisser frapper sans riposter. Il finit par acquiescer, le regard toujours voilé par le bout de tissu noir.

Smoker frappa donc ses phalanges sur sa paume pour les faire craquer et le garçon sursauta légèrement. De là, il assena un uppercut au gosse qui manqua de se mordre la langue, puis encore un autre. Et encore un autre, le nombre de coups dans le visage du brun ne pouvait plus se compter. Si le blanc n'avait pas été sûr que Chapeau de paille résisterait au mieux à ce traitement grâce à son fruit, il aurait refusé d'aller aussi loin. Par peur de le blesser réellement ? Bête question. Assis, pourtant le garçon, devant le marine torse nu debout qui lui filait nombre de coup de poing, il semblait faire de son mieux. Son visage était rougi par l'effort et ses sourcils qui dépassaient du foulard étaient réellement froncés. Il voulait réussir.

A force de coups de poings les minutes s'égrenèrent, de plus en plus longues pour le blanc qui n'appréciait pas de voir le gosse subir les blessures sans rechigner. Il était évident que des progrès étaient impossibles aussi tôt, mais il éprouvait un certain malaise à continuer ses assauts répétés contre lui. Sa tête semblait parfois bouger, mais jamais assez rapidement, il ne semblait pouvoir prévoir les coups mais faisait de son mieux en se mordant la langue un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'il échouait à éviter le poing. Son visage se tuméfiait et du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche.

Il souffrait… putain.

—Stop, nous arrêtons pour l'instant.

Luffy ôta le fichu d'un de ses yeux, surprit et refusa sèchement.

—Non, pas maintenant ! Je veux réussir !

—Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à te maltraiter de la sorte, même pour te rendre plus fort, ici, c'est de l'idiotie profonde. Il n'y a pas moyen pour l'instant. Il est de toute façon quasiment impossible que tu réussisses l'exploit d'éviter mes coups aussi vites. Un humain privé de sa vision est désorienté, tu ne peux pas encore assez compter sur tes autres sens pour développer ton sens interne, le fluide.

—Non ! Frappe moi encore, je suis prêt, je peux y arriver, je le sais !

Comment refuser cette volonté à ce regard brûlant et fiévreux ? Un autre marine aurait été jeté dehors pour désobéissance, mais lui… Le gosse ravala son sang en se mordant la lèvre qui tremblait légèrement. Il ne montrerait rien. Il voulait vaincre.

Soit. Smoker se pinça l'arrête du nez, laissant Mugiwara remettre son bandeau avant de recommencer à le frapper. De plus en plus rapidement pour lui faire comprendre ses faiblesses. Pour le faire arrêter. Encore, encore et toujours, de plus en plus las et furieux de frapper ce visage pour rien.

Jusqu'à ce que son poing ne rencontre le vide. Il manqua de basculer. Sentant que son poing l'avait juste frôlé à l'oreille, le gamin poussa un cri victorieux. Il enleva aussitôt son fichu :

—J'ai réussi !

Oui, il avait réussi. A force de persévérance, il y était parvenu, mais comment y était-il parvenu ? Smoker avait mis plusieurs jours pour éviter les coups rapides de Momonga… ce dernier avait-il été plus dur que lui ou Mugiwara était-il plus doué ? La question se posait désormais. Si tout se passait bien, il était évident qu'il rattraperait Smoker rapidement et tous deux pourraient boxer sur le même ring. Mais cela n'était pas normal. De plus, comment lui apprendre le fluide royal par la suite ? Le blanc était sûr de ne pas l'avoir et ceux le possédant et alliés à la Marine étaient assez rares pour les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il aviserait par la suite. Peut-être que Monkey D. Luffy pourrait être autodidacte sur ce point là ?

A le voir se curer le nez en sautant partout, non. Probablement pas.

—Maintenant que tu as réussi cesse tes caprices, échangeons. Tu pourras me frapper sans aucune retenue.

Il le sentait soudain mal ce coup là. En vue de l'air inspiré du garçon quand il lui tendit son bandeau. Smoker se l'attacha et s'assit. L'autre gloussa. Dans un noir complet, pourtant, les sens du blanc s'aiguisèrent cruellement. Bien plus habitué au haki pour l'avoir déjà éveillé, il sentait mieux ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par le gamin. Le gamin proche de lui, très, trop proche de lui. Il sentait sa respiration terriblement proche de lui, sur sa peau. Son odeur aussi, qui se rapprochait. Pourquoi était-il si près de lui à ricaner bêtement ? Pourquoi les coups ne pleuvaient-ils pas ?

D'un coup plus rien. Sa présence était partie, disparue. Smoker retira son bandeau, incrédule… Plus de Chapeau de Paille dans le dojo. Il s'était fait la malle.

Le blanc oublia tout gêne quant à la promiscuité passée avec le gosse.

Ce petit enfoiré.

**O.o.°.o.O**

En plus de deux semaines, Mugiwara n'avait pas évolué, il était toujours avide de trucs idiots et dangereux, comme le semer dans une base de Marines qui ne semblaient attendre qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le mettre au pied. Certes, la base s'était largement dépeuplée depuis Marinford, les blessés avait quitté leur lit, rejoins leur base d'affectation, les plus hardis avaient été envoyé vers le Nouveau Monde pour décourager les Rookies, donc les chances de croiser un réel danger pour le garçon était rare. Akainu avait été plus ou moins consigné dans son bureau pour programmer sa prochaine mission, ce qui écartait ce risque. Mais ce gosse était dangereux. Dangereux pour lui même. En courant d'un bout à l'autre de la base, Smoker se pinçait l'arête du nez de tant de négligence. Il aurait dû le prévoir.

C'était tellement sot que c'était évident. Les cuisines.

—Mugiwara.

En entrant dans le réfectoire, quelques paires d'yeux se levèrent vers lui. Mais pas la paire d'yeux recherchée. Il n'était pas là. On l'observait étrangement, curieux de savoir la raison pour laquelle il était torse nu, sa veste tenue dans son poing couvert de sang. Il exultait de rage.

Le blanc s'en retourna sèchement, énervé. Où pouvait-il bien avoir fichu le camp ? Le contre-amiral quitta la salle, en cherchant chaque endroit où le brun avait pu mettre le nez. Il lui semblait alors assez évident… qu'il avait voulait autre chose que manger.

Il passa devant le dépôt de vêtement, la porte grinça. Smoker n'était pas d'humeur.

—Contre Amiral Smoker, je suis contente de vous voir, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la jeter sèchement, la folle miss Marjane l'avait attrapé par le coude pour le tirer dans le dépôt. Où se trouvait Mugiwara, accoudé au comptoir. Le blanc sentit une bouffée de rage enfler dangereusement en lui. Il partit sur le principe qu'il allait arracher la tête de ce jeune homme.

—Tu m'as trouvé ! Bravo Smo-san !

…

Non ne pas s'énerver. Quand bien même aurait-il voulu s'énerver qu'il n'aurait pas pu réellement. Ce gosse, avait le sourire trop brillant de sa farce pour qu'il ne le vexe. Il passa outre.

—La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce plan là, je t'attache réellement à une laisse.

On parlait de Smoker, cette réaction était la plus sympa qu'il avait en réserve.

—Désolé…fit le brun.

Il ne l'était pas du tout.

—Prépare-toi par la suite à subir ma fureur.

—Subir ta fourrure ? Beeeeuh.

Que c'est tendancieux.

—Pas ma fourrure, ma fureur, crétin (2) !

L'autre retourna la tête vers la couturière avec un grand sourire. Il battit des jambes.

—Je l'ai trouvé en train de rôder autour des unités de soins en train de s'é j'y étais pour des chutes de tissus, je l'ai appâté avec de la nourriture, glissa la femme brune avant de se tourner vers le Mugiwara. Alors _Cutiepaille(3),_ prêt à dévorer la terre entière ? J'ai dans quelques réserves de quoi satisfaire ton appétit.

—Un peu mon n'veu ! Aboule mamie !

Voir miss Marjane se faire traiter de mamie faisait les pieds à Smoker. La femme évita de hurler et partit dans la remise, farfouillant Roger savait où pendant que le garçon batifolait gaiement, heureux et manifestement affamé. Smoker croyait rêver. Il se fustigea violemment de ne pas avoir assez bien prévu les intentions de ce gosse. Si une sorte de respect croissait en lui pour la détermination et le courage de Mugiwara, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne le connaissait que mal. Trop mal. On lui avait chargé Mugiwara, il devait s'occuper de lui au mieux, garder un œil sur lui. C'était l'essentiel.

—Aaaah, voilà. Il me restait bien à manger dans ce qu'a rameuté Boa Hancock il y a quelques jours. Ça doit être encore bon… je crois.

—Pourquoi moi je n'ai rien eu ? C'était pour moi à la base !s'indigna le gosse outré.

—Parce que tu étais puni, claqua Smoker.

La femme acquiesça, sortant d'une mini réserve un plateau de viande de monstre marin préparée par les kujas sur lequel Monkey D. salivait comme un fou. Quand il eut l'autorisation, il se jeta sur les aliments. Le blanc n'ajouta rien, tout cela expliquait soudainement les disparitions d'aliments constatées depuis plusieurs années. Marjane lui fit un sourire tout à fait innocent.

—Quand je m'ennuie, il faut bien attirer des foules, après l'alcool c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée pour m'occuper. Une bière Smo-san ?

Pas ce surnom…

S'il grogna cependant, il accepta la boisson tendue et décapsulée en s'accoudant au comptoir qui avait auparavant un tout autre usage que de servir de bar improvisé.

—Et voilà le plus mignon de tous, Koby-chaaaan. J'ai fait les mesures pour ton nouvel uniforme de Sergent Chef, il va être parfait.

Le rose pénétra dans la pièce, incertain. Et ce, en évitant de croiser le regard du blanc, absolument gêné. Ce dernier n'ajouta rien, se contentant de boire sa bière, bourru comme à l'accoutumée. Il fallait mieux cerner chapeau de paille. Il le fallait.

—Viens boire un peu chaton ! J'ai l'impression de tenir un bar, c'est cool.

Quelle tordue.

Devant l'ordre quasi certain, le rose s'assit sagement sur son siège en prenant uniquement de l'eau qu'il but tranquillement. Luffy le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche pleine de nourriture. On remarquait au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, il tremblait le visage tiré comme jamais et il avait maigri. Non, même nouvellement promu, le Sergent Chef Koby n'était pas dans son assiette.

—T'as vraiment une sale tronche. Hey, tu veux bouffer ?

L'autre dénia. L'envie de faire taire le gamin passa à l'idée de Smoker, agacé par ses manières intrusives. Il se retint. Koby n'avait pas l'air d'avis à parler, le forcer ne servait à rien.

—Ça va pas hein ?

Le forcer à parler ne servait réellement à les observait tous les trois accoudés à son comptoir à client comme des clients d'un bar, ou comme si elle veillait sur ses gosses. Si elle, trouvait cela marrant, Smoker n'était pas de cet avis. La tordue pouvait bien aller mourir, même si elle avait récupéré Chapeau de paille, il n'en restait pas moins agacé pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à bien cibler. Que Chapeau de paille se soit enfui en profitant de le voir les yeux bandés, soit, qu'il ait franchi de trop, trop près son périmètre d'espace vital passe encore, mais le voir réussir à débloquer aussi facilement son haki l'interpellait. Luffy avait fait preuve de puissance, beaucoup trop de puissance durant Marinford, et avait montré qu'il n'était pas si bête aujourd'hui pour comprendre le fonctionnement du fluide d'observation. Smoker resta plongé quelques longues minutes dans ses réflexions tout en sirotant sa bière. Quelqu'un de gradé serait entré dans la pièce, ils se seraient tous fait taper sur les doigts pour « vol » de nourriture, pour comportement oisif entre autres choses. Mais qu'avaient-ils à faire encore ? Le blanc détestait se trouver inactif, s'entraîner avec chapeau de paille était le mieux qu'il avait pu trouver. Il avait besoin d'action. Peut-etre que le gosse était prêt pour une mission, on n'allait pas l'enfermer indéfiniment ici.

—Chapeau de paille ?

—Yep ? (chump, grumpch !)

—Comment as-tu réussi a prévoir mon coup aussi facilement durant l'entraînement ? Le commun des mortels est absolument désorienté sans sa vision.

Le commun des mortels, s'entend. Marjane et Koby burent chacun bière et eau.

—Aaaah, ça, c'est par ton odeur l'Enfumeur !

Marjane et Koby recrachèrent bière et eau sur Smoker.

Ah, ça ce n'était pas prévu. Oh ça non. Dégoulinant alors que les deux compères s'étouffaient dans leur boisson, le blanc béat encore, et encore. Cela lui arrivait bien trop souvent depuis qu'il côtoyait Monkey D. Luffy. Il passa outre le fait qu'il était dégoulinant de bave de deux personne, bien trop sur les fesses pour réagir correctement : c'est-à-dire en criant.

—…Que…Quoi ? _Mon odeur ?_

Pour faire passer la toux, Marjane et Koby reburent sous l'œil apparemment inquiet du brun.

—Bah oui… J'ai reconnu ton odeur quand elle se rapprochait de moi. Tu sens le tabac, le cigare froid. J'aime bien ton odeur.

Marjane et Koby crachèrent à nouveau la contenance de leur bouche sur Smoker. Soit. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main.

—Ah ah, c'est marrant, ça me rappelle Alabasta tout ça ! rigolaMugiwara inconscient de ce qu'il venait de sortir.

Si ça lui rappelait Alabasta, Smoker n'en était pas pour autant plus rassuré, ceci était juste étrange…louche.

—Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis avec Smoker-san et Luffy-san il se passe des choses absolument louches ? se plaignit Koby.

Je plussoie. Je plussoie énormément depuis le début de cette fanfic. Le terme me plait.

Le dépressif n'allait pas commencer à se la jouer comique par contre. Parce qu'il allait être un clown triste.

—La ferme ! Encore un commentaire et je m'assurerai que vous deux passiez quelques temps à l'ombre.

…

—Dommage, c'était cute. AaaahSmoker pas frapper qui te fera tes vestes que tu peux ouvrir sans mettre de chemises en dessous ?

La couturière partit à reculons vers un endroit où la fureur du blanc ne l'atteindrait pas.

—Je vais oublier tout ce que tu as dit ces dix dernières minutes, Mugiwara, fais en sorte de faire de même, _s'il te plait_.

Mugiwara n'eut pas l'air de saisir, mais devant l'air buté de son mentor, il acquiesça en mâchonnant sa nourriture. Le plat des Kuja ou du moins une partie, qui lui était normalement réservée ne pouvait pas se venter de ne pas finir dans son estomac. Comme quoi le favoritisme dans la Marine… Sait-on jamais.

—En tout cas t'es vachement gentille, mamie pour la bouffe ! Merci bien, j'ai bien mangé !

—Tellement _cuuuute mais siiii mal élevé,_ entendit-on derrière un paravent.

Vieille tordue. Smoker leva les yeux au ciel. Il se mit en quête une fois pour toute d'une serviette pour enlever l'odeur persistante de vieille bière sur lui, en enlevant son blouson, alors que le gamin s'intéressait à son ami qui s'était replongé dans sa déprime.

—Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, Koby…

Quelle générosité et quelle grandeur d'âme.

—…Sauf si c'est chiant, je risque de m'endormir, hein, shishishi.

…

Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Luffy-san, ça va passer. Je voulais juste à la base récupérer mon nouvel uniforme. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

Il sourit, puis sauta sur ses pieds et prenant le paquet laissé par la couturière et partit avant que le brun n'ait pu dire « piraterie ». Celui-ci posa la tête contre le comptoir en grognant :

—J'm'ennuie. Être Marine ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, où est Ace ? Tu sais s'il va bien Smo-san ?

—Non. Et ne pense même pas à aller le chercher, cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu essaies et tu n'y arrives pas. Tu dois aller comme tous les jours en salle de conférence.

Qu'il avait l'air crétin à faire suivre à la lettre les indications d'une liste pré-établie. Jeune recrue il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel. Dire à Mugiwara de suivre tout cela était d'une hypocrisie mordante. Mais il ne commenterait pas. Rallumant ses deux cigares éteints par quelques crachats d'eau, il remit sa veste.

—Pas question que j'aille encore voir ces trucs, c'est plein de bêtises, j'en ai marre ! J'm'ennuie.

?

Qu'était en train de raconter ce petit singe ? Le blanc leva un sourcil, partant du principe que ce que racontait ce mioche était idiot, il passa outre.

—Tu vas y aller. Je ne te donne pas le choix. Nous étions d'accord, je pensais que notre marché tenait. Tu te comportais bien contre nos entraînements, c'était le deal.

—Même toi tu t'endormirais Smo-san. Vos machines elles sont rouillées, elles répètent en boucle toujours la même chose ! C'est pourri.

Il tint le pari.

…

Ce fut pour cette raison que dix minutes plus tard, il avait emprunté le chemin routinier de la salle de conférence et au lieu de la fermer à clef comme à son habitude, il pénétra dedans avec le brun. Un petit visioescarphone attendait pointé vers un tableau blanc. Une seule chaise était là au milieu de la pièce, le gamin était dépité. Peu importait. Smoker tira une des chaises en plastiques bleus dans un bruit sourd avant de la placer auprès de celle du chapeau de paille.

Il s'assit sèchement sur la surface et en croisant les jambes, agacé. A l'instant même où le gamin s'assit, comme si cela était minutieusement réglé, la lumière s'éteignit et le visioescargophone s'alluma en déclenchant ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un enregistrement. Et dès lors, le visage du garçon à côté de lui se ferma.

« _Il existe deux forces antagonistes sur nos belles mers. La marine est bonne, elle est le bien. Les pirates font le mal. Ils pillent, violent, et massacrent les populations. Les marines font le bien autour d'eux et réparent ce que font les pirates. Depuis des siècles il en est ainsi, les marines ont toujours voulu et fait notre bien… _»

Par la voix absolument désincarnée d'une femme ce petit discours se continuait dans l'obscurité. On entendait plus que la voix et le ronronnement du Dendenmushi satisfait de son office. Smoker ne prononçait pas un mot en se contentant d'écouter cette voix affreusement froide qui s'accompagnait désormais d'une horrible et agaçante petite mélodie.

Mugiwara regardait l'escargophone avec l'envie de le boxer. Et si une alarme avait été mise près du dit escargophone cela était sans doute pour cette dite raison. Cependant, à cet instant Smoker s'en fichait comme de son premier cigare, il avait les yeux rivés sur les images violentes ou absolument trop roses qui s'étalaient sur le tableau blanc et la voix de la femme continuait son horrible charabia. Au bout de peut-être vingt minutes, l'escargophone s'arrêta. Smoker s'apprêta à sortir, mais Mugiwara le retint.

—Tu vas voir, ça dure deux heures et demi encore, j'ai l'interdiction de sortir avant ça !

L'escargophone sembla se rembobiner, et la voix désincarnée reprit. Le même discours niai et horriblement trop simpliste, les mêmes images et la même musique doucereuse qui lui rentrait dans la tête. Le même enregistrement.

Ceci était absolument idiot… ou peut-être que…

—C'est tout le temps comme ça ? questionna-t-il enfin.

—Ouaip. Les mêmes bêtises répétées en boucle, c'est le même enregistrement qu'on me fait écouter. Je l'ai dit à un type, et il a juste souri. Je trouvais pas ça très drôle. C'est pas de ma faute pour une fois si les appareils ils fonctionnent pas !

Machinalement, Smoker tapota la tête du Mugiwara, abasourdi en sentant une colère dangereuse monter en lui. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner ce qui se tramait. Ceci était organisé… absolument organisé et préparé avec soin. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et plaça son menton carré au creux de ses mains. De là, il n'ajouta rien de plus en continuant comme pour essayer de comprendre ou pour se mettre en rage un peu plus, tout les tenants de ce petit « film ».

Il ne fallut alors pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que son cadet s'endorme en bavant sur son genou comme un bienheureux. Le premier réflexe du blanc aurait été de le jeter au sol sans plus de cérémonie, mais il s'en abstint les yeux rivés sur l'enregistrement. Les mêmes mots, les mêmes sons répétés en boucle comme à l'infini et ce, pendant trois heures entières. On n'attendait pas de chapeau de paille une réflexion, si tant était qu'il en avait une vu son niveau d'intelligence. On l'embrigadait totalement en lui offrant là une vision manichéenne du monde dans un esprit fatigué et délaissé. Les entraînements intensifs qu'on lui imposait fatiguaient son corps et sa volonté autant que toutes les crasses qu'il subissait par les "gentils" marines. On répétait la leçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle qui prônait une justice toute autre, trouvait cela juste idiot. Il est trop simpliste de répéter qui était bien et qui était mal. Et Mugiwara n'y semblait certainement pas réceptif.

—Ah, te voilà, Hina te cherchait !

Le blanc n'eut pas le loisir de se retourner car déjà la voluptueuse rose attaquait de front.

—Tu te rends compte que par ta faute cela fait plus d'une semaine entière que Hina se fait harceler par Borsalino sans comprendre ? Il est persuadé de m'avoir énervée pour une raison futile et ce, par ta faute. Ton crétin de poulain met à mal la vaisselle et c'est Hina qui trinque ? Hina a passé une semaine entière à l'éconduire ! Quel ami tu fais !

Flûte.

—_La ferme_.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Smoker et pourquoi Mugiwara bave-t-il sur ton genou ? Hina veut des explications.

Enfin le fumeur avait levé un œil vers sa camarade.

—Eh bien prend une chaise et regarde.

D'un coup de pied une chaise atterrit sous le postérieur de la femme qui s'y assit sèchement. Elle grogna en allumant sa cigarette. Répondre méchamment semblait être dans ses dispositions, mais devant le timbre sec de son ami, elle refusa et observant le déchaînement d'images qu'offrait le Dendenmushi.

« _Les marines font le bien absolu, comme est leur justice, la justice absolue que nous prônons tous…_ »

Hina n'eut pas besoin de plus pour chuchoter au blanc.

—Quelle est cette merde ?

—Une merde destinée à Mugiwara.

Ils expirèrent leur fumée en même temps. Et le ronronnement de l'appareil fut suivi de la remise à zéro de l'enregistrement et le film recommença. Encore. Elle attendit encore cinq minutes pour lancer une nouvelle phrase.

—C'est du bourrage de crâne (4). Du bourrage de crâne pur et simple avec de bons messages subliminaux. Et tout ça, spécialement imaginé pour ton poulain, Smo ?

—C'est dégueulasse.

—Mais on ne peut pas y faire grand chose, cesse tes révolutions stupides. Ça me débecte tout autant que toi, mais que comptes-tu faire ?

Rien…

Il ne répondait pas, Hina n'avait pas tort : envoyer ses supérieurs se faire voir à Alabasta était une chose, protester directement auprès de Sengoku en était une avait une idée derrière la tête avec tout cela, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour ses beaux yeux. Garp avait sans doute raison, Luffy ici était réellement en recrachèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné leur fumée pendant que Mugiwara ronflait. Chacun se taisait devant images et sons.

—Regarde-moi ça, finit-elle par lâcher à brûle pourpoint. On dirait un couple parfait avec un gosse entre nous.

Elle pointa d'un geste Luffy bienheureux dans son sommeil mais ce ne fut pas vers lui que l'œil de Smoker dériva, mais bien vers la jeune femme dont le regard s'était voilé. Il fallait être réellement sot pour ne pas comprendre en connaissant Hina que chaque mot avait pour elle une signification bien précise. Enfant. Ce mot là les renvoyait presque vingt ans en arrière.

Ou pile vingt ans, peut-être. Quand Smoker avait rencontré Hina, il avait quinze ans, et elle treize. Tout deux s'étaient engagés dans la marine avec un idéal bien précis de justice, bien différent de ce que cet escargophone diffusait alors devant eux. Hina avait déjà sa petite réputation, même pour une jeune fille, elle était très belle, et la suite lui écrivit son avenir. Alors qu'en jeunes recrues ils s'entêtaient à monter les échelons et à devenir plus forts, on les avait affectés à l'équipe de X Drake. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été très heureux de cela, Smoker avait haï Drake dès son premier jour pour avoir été envoyé en prison par ce dernier et Hina avait déjà ce caractère bien trempé refusant l'autorité masculine sur sa personne. Comment un type d'un an de moins que lui pouvait lui donner des ordres sur son entraînement s'était éructé le premier, comment un mec tout court pouvait lui donner des ordres tout court c'était insurgée la seconde ? Ne se connaissant pratiquement pas, ils avaient pourtant liés à deux des liens pour faire tourner en bourrique le plus possible le jeune sergent. Et tout cela, les avait rapprochés de la façon la plus étrange qui fut, car deux ans plus tard, ils étaient tombés dans un même lit, ivres.

Et rien. Smoker n'avait rien pu faire. Smoker n'avait pas de désir pour Hina, et pas de désir pour d'autres femmes. Le blanc s'était senti totalement asexué. D'autres femmes se seraient vexées, auraient hurlé de ne pas être assez désirables pour qu'un homme leur fasse l'amour, mais pas Hina. Preuve que la rose était différente de toutes les autres. Elle avait juste rigolé et bu encore en disant qu'elle s'en doutait de toute façon. Elle lui avait frappé le dos, et lui avait promis de lui présenter quelques mecs, « juste pour essayer ».

Hina ne s'était pas trompée. Après quelques expériences sans lendemain, Smoker avait accusé le coup, puis compris que si sa manière de vivre différait un peu des autres, cela ne l'empêcherait certainement pas d'être heureux. Et ce fut en mûrissant sur ce point, qu'Hina elle sombrait dans une certaine débauche entre les bras d'hommes et femmes. Dans des fêtes, ou dans des bars, elle fumait et repartait bras dessus bras dessous avec des étrangers pour des nuits fiévreuses et psychédéliques. Elle se fichait d'être traitée de « pute » qu'un homme ou qu'une femme soit marié ou non, elle les dévorait, avec force de vulgarité, comme pour essayer à seize ans de montrer un féminisme douteux. Elle combattait par le sexe cette société qui voulait qu'une femme soit douce et docile, soit fidèle ou n'importe quoi. Et le plus étonnant dans tout cela, était que si Smoker veillait sur elle pour réparer ses frasques, X Drake le faisait aussi. Le jeune homme se fichait que les deux le détestent, il faisait son travail et veillait sur ses poulains. Quand tous les matins ils la recherchaient dans la ville ou dans le caniveau, leur méfiance l'un vis à vis de l'autre s'était mué en une certaine solidarité. Puis en amitié. Chercher Hina était devenue une activité commune où chacun s'épanchait en confidence. Smoker avait alors pu doucement appeler Drake ami.

Et quand Hina s'en était aperçu, elle n'avait pu le concevoir. « Smo est spécial, disait-elle, mais s'il traîne avec Drake il est comme tous les mecs, il boira de la bière en bouffant des pizzas. Hina déteste ça ! »

C'était à peu près la vision d'Hina. Et à peu près ce moment où elle avait banni le pronom « je » de son vocabulaire. Certains y voyaient un langage d'enfant, Smoker y voyait un refus de conscience, par le refus du je, elle refusait de se reconnaître et pouvait vivre sans remords à faire toutes les horreurs possibles sans soucis. En n'ayant pas de conscience, elle était heureuse, à éviter Smoker et à tourner autour de Drake pour lui cracher son venin.

Drake avait eu un répondant tout à fait étrange car il s'était attaché à chacune des piques de la rose et souriait à chaque attaque. Sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende réellement compte, leurs disputes incessantes, avaient fini par ressembler à une parade nuptiale. Et Smoker de loin, avait vu ses deux amis doucement se rapprocher, pour sombrer dans une relation passionnelle que Smoker avait qualifiée sur le moment de « foutument bien ». Tendrement, Hina et Drake avaient dansé des slows sous les draps tout en se promettant de monter des grades, Smoker en était presque au niveau de su supérieur et ami, leur rivalité était aussi forte que leur amitié. Et quatre ans plus tard, Hina âgée de vingt ans, Drake de vingt et un, et Smoker de vingt deux, le couple avait choisi de se marier. Tout était parfait semblait-il.

Mais peut-être supposez-vous déjà à la mention de Drake la fin de cette histoire ami lecteur ? C'est en farfouillant avec Smoker de vieux dossiers que Drake était tombé sur les dossiers tout à fait confidentiels du massacre d'Ohara, laissés à traîner semblait-il par le Vice Amiral de l'époque Aokiji. Il avait été choqué. Sans que le blanc ne le sache, le rouquin avait poursuivi ses investigations plus loin, jusqu'à la fin de Roger, jusqu'à la petite île de Baterilla où l'organisation et la codification très structurée de marines très scrupuleux lui avait appris l'horrible vérité. La justice absolue tuait innocents comme coupables, et si un bébé, une femme enceinte ou une petite fille sachant lire les ponéglyphes étaient innocents aux yeux d'un homme, ils étaient bien coupables aux yeux du Monde.

Deux semaines plus tard, Drake partait, s'engageait chez les Révolutionnaires avec comme seul mot pour sa chère « fiancée », _''Je veux voir ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté.'_'

Smoker avait été blessé, humilié et furieux de cette trahison, mais Hina avait été détruite. Le slow sous les draps s'était changé en solo et ces draps là, elle n'en voulait plus. La jeune femme s'était traînée hoquetant, totalement soûle dans les rues de Marinford, et ce fut à Smoker de la protéger de tout ceux voulant profiter de sa faiblesse. Personne ne comprenait, personne ne reliait le départ de Drake aux misères d'Hina. Leur relation n'avait pas fait grand bruit, et même presque personne n'était au courant à part le blanc. Hina avait pleuré de tout son soûl, et hurlé de désespoir quand sa première prime était apparue. Elle serait bien retournée dans le caniveau, mais Smoker avait été là, il l'en avait empêché.

Et le pire était arrivé quand Hina avait émis l'hypothèse que l'enfant de Drake pouvait bien pousser dans ses entrailles. Si on tuait une femme pour porter l'enfant du roi des pirates, on tuait certainement une femme pour porter l'enfant d'un traitre. La traitrise était pire que tout, non ? Ils s'étaient enfuis alors, abandonnant leur mission, désespérés à la recherche d'un toubib qui n'irait pas raconter ce qu'il savait, chose pratiquement impossible dans l'état actuel des choses. Il avait fallu pour Smoker supporter le poids d'un Hina morte de l'intérieur, celui de la trahison, et la peur de voir un autre de ses amis emportés par ce monde. Si Kong, avait été au courant, il aurait fait fusiller Hina. Après des semaines de voyage en mer, de rencontre avec des médecins douteux, le verdict était tombé :

Hina n'était pas enceinte. Et elle avait pleuré. Sur l'instant Smoker n'avait pas saisi, puis en y repensant aujourd'hui, elle à ses côtés lui serrant la main dans l'obscurité de cette salle, il était évident que la rose aurait voulu que cet enfant soit réel. Pour avoir un souvenir de Drake, elle aurait dans son désespoir voulu qu'enfant il y ait eu. Hina avait alors accusé le coup, pleuré encore, puis aussi simplement s'était ressaisie, avait remercié le docteur véreux par une livre de Berrys puis était partie suivie de Smoker. Tout deux avaient écopés de prison pour avoir lâché leurs obligations, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Dehors, on parlait de virée en amoureux, mais eux seuls savaient le sombre secret qui les liait désormais.

Et si aujourd'hui Hina passait de lit en lit, de corps à corps, c'était pour refuser cet amour qu'elle avait miroité étant jeune. On le lui avait ravi. On était parti avec son cœur, elle volait celui des autres. L'amour n'était selon elle qu'une invention de la société pour faire miroiter à ceux qui n'ont rien qu'ils peuvent avoir quelque chose… mais tout se perds, comme la fumée sensuelle d'une cigarette, tout s'envole et disparaît par la première interstice.

—Tu as couché avec Tashigi, n'est-ce pas ?

—Exactement. Elle était ivre pour fêter notre victoire contre les pirates, et absolument désespérée. Elle m'a aguichée et je lui ai fait connaître assez de plaisir pour qu'elle me courre après encore aujourd'hui. Elle s'en remettra, la petite. Mais je dois dire que ta subordonnée est particulièrement précautionneuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

—Un jour tu vas te reprendre un retour de manivelle.

Elle éteignit sa cigarette.

—Demain, mais aujourd'hui je profite. Un jour un coup d'un soir me tirera une balle, et ce jour là, je l'attendrai. Je pense que j'ai hâte.

—Tu es folle.

… D'amour. Car après plus de quinze ans, elle n'avait pas oublié Drake. Mugiwara feignit de bouger puis ronfla dans son sommeil, il brisa toute espèce de charme et Smoker grimaça.

—Maintenant que comptes-tu faire Smo, de ton côté ? Ce garçon est collé à toi, comme mes mecs de la Saint Valentin. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas passé du bon temps ? On te surveille et il est tout le temps là ? Tu comptes craquer de frustration ?

—Non.

Il fit tomber sèchement Mugiwara de ses genoux, il rebondit sur le sol, alors qu'enfin l'escargophone cessait de retransmettre le message. Il se massa la tête en regardant Smoker interpellé. Hina se levait, il la salua, elle lui répondit d'un signe grossier et l'autre se pencha vers le blanc avec ce sourire terriblement innocent qui rendait Smoker si mal à l'aise.

Justement, il ne savait pas. Mais pour une raison évidente, mettre de la distance avec Chapeau de paille, semblait être une bonne idée de base.

Dommage que tout ne soit jamais aussi facile.

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Elephant Man<em> : L'histoire de Joseph Carrey Merrick le difforme homme-éléphant.

(2)_L'âge de Glace 4 :_ Sid, je t'aime.

(3) Cutiepaille qui donne _Cutiepie _Marzia, la fiancée youtubeuse et fan de shojo du youtubeur/gameur PewdiePie le mec qui a le plus d'abonnés sur Youtube et qui en obtient cinquante par minutes (j'ai vérifié durant cinq minutes ._., oui je m'ennuie.) Je voulais juste faire une référence sympa comme ça, je ne sais pas si les gens ont remarqué, comme Marjane est inspirée de Marjane Satrapi sans être son incarnation, car il est totalement interdit de faire une fiction sur des personnes réelles... quand je vois qu'une fiction sur les OneD sort en livre, je me dis que la loi ne soumet pas tous le monde é.è

(4) Bourrage de crâne : le plus connu d'entre eux était le bourrage de crâne et l'embrigadement nazi, que subissaient les foules avant les discours d'Hitler où elles restaient parfois plusieurs heures debout, fatiguées et lasses avant d'entendre les mots de leur "chef" amenant là une robotisation et une uniformisation de la pensée dans les foules, les images et les sons que l'on entend lorsque le cerveau est de base au repos tendent à nous rendre plus réceptifs et ce, malgré nous. Tous les régimes totalitaires cherchent à brosser un mythe de la personnalité à adorer pour modifier petit à petit le jugement des foules, le mythe de la Marine parfaite s'intègre bien selon moi. Le livre _La Vague_ de Todd Strasser est très instructif à ce propos. Je ne dis pas que la Marine est comparable à un régime totalitaire, hein, sur certains points elle est plus souple mais peut se montrer au nom de la Justice Absolue parfois tout aussi cruelle. Mais si vous vous posez d'aventure la question, j'aimerais que vous vous demandiez quelle liberté le gouvernement mondial dans One Piece laisse à ses membres les plus bas ? Je me demande comment Oda décrira cela dans les scans :)

Voilà, voilà. Que pensez-vous du passé d'Hina, de Smoker et de Drake ? Les voir ensembles, jeunes et innocents sur un fanart m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai vraiment adoré écrire à leur sujet, surtout sur Hina dont l'attitude m'a toujours fascinée. Je mettrais le fanart sur mon compte SKY

Love,

Review ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	5. True Color & Lima

_Hello les gens ! é.è J'ai conscience d'être en retard dans mes posts, mais je serais dorénavant beaucoup moins présente parmi vous. Je continuerais d'écrire, mais mes actuelles "prouesses" lycéennes ne peuvent pas rester en l'état. Pardonnez-moi. _

_Apparemment l'intérêt pour cette histoire est encore vif, j'ai de nombreuses lectures, alors merci pour tout ;) _

_Disclaimer : Oda a tout, pour toujours._

_Définition : Syndrome de Lima._

**_True Color, Cyndi Lauper,_**

_avec :_

**_- Show Must go on, Queens_**

**_-Burning Hearts, Survivor,_**

**_-Final Countdown, Europe._**

* * *

><p><em>Je suis prêt à tout risquer si c'est pour toi<em>

_Je murmure dans la nuit_

_Me disant que ce n'est pas mon heure et de ne pas abandonner_

_Je n'ai jamais résisté avant ce moment_

_Mais j'ai trouvé la chose à laquelle je ne pouvais pas renoncer : c'est cette main que je tenais_

One ok Rock, _the beginning_

**_.O._**

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness, inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

Cyndi LAUPER, _true color_

**O.o.°.o.O**

Les jours s'étaient poursuivis, avec une certaine monotonie qui réjouissait le blanc et agaçait le brun. Après chaque entraînement avec la division que Smoker entraînait, Mugiwara allait ensuite avec ce dernier travailler leur haki dans le dojo apprêté par la Marine.

Quelques personnes s'étaient déjà risquées à jeter un coup d'œil par les minces interstices de la salle d'entraînement d'où surgissaient quelques cris quelques fois, mais les coups d'œil avaient juste montré le Chapeau de paille en train de faire le zwave en échappant aux poings devenus presque noirs de Smoker. Quelques fois encore, un coup d'œil inopiné les avait surpris juste à discuter sur un tatami et c'était Mugiwara le premier qui avait senti un regard sur sa personne. Et Smoker avait mis alors une distance de sûreté entre lui et le jeune homme aux trois haki sans qu'il ne comprenne la raison.

Les progrès du garçon étaient d'ailleurs aussi fulgurants qu'étonnants. Le Contre amiral se savait en effet très médiocre pédagogue et voir le répondant du plus jeune était saisissant, il comprenait vite et tentait quelques stratégies qu'il voyait au cours de ses combats contre le blanc. S'il n'était pas aussi idiot, il serait un excellent Chef Militaire. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas encore comprendre qu'il était coincé ici. Il refusait la réalité, comme il refusait le discours de l'escargophone qu'il entendait pendant trois heures tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines.

Smoker était déjà revenu deux fois en salle de conférence vérifier si le discours changeait, _mais ce n'était jamais le cas._ Chaque fois, après trois heures à ce régime, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et une migraine menaçait de poindre alors que le garçon semblait se porter comme un charme. C'était tellement étrange. Il ne demandait jamais autre chose que voir Ace, ou un peu plus de nourriture aux repas ce qui envoyait quelques cuisiniers en dépression. Il était en dépit de sa condition d'ancien pirate, exemplaire à quelques bêtises et bagatelles près.

Il était donc étrange que Smoker soit convoqué dans le bureau de l'Amiral en Chef en pleine nuit, si justement Mugiwara était aussi _exemplaire,_ dans la définition que l'on donnait à ce mot. Le blanc n'avait pas envie de se questionner, il frappa simplement à la porte et attendit que les deux gardes placés là l'introduisent par le shoji de bois blanc dans le vaste bureau de Sengoku.

La pièce, n'était pas grande, mais plutôt haute et toute en longueur dans un style ancien, et l'homme le plus puissant des marines était sur une estrade. On avait alors l'impression qu'en avançant pour rejoindre son interlocuteur d'être un condamné marchant vers la potence et vers le bourreau tant ce trajet sembla long et pénible au blanc. Il en vint une minuscule seconde à se projeter à la place de Poings Ardents quelques semaines plus tôt. Le ressentit devait être le même mais aux yeux du monde entier. Il chassa cette pensée fugace avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres du bureau de Sengoku. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

—Smoker, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Il hocha la tête et l'autre poursuivit.

—Les rapports que j'obtiens sur vous et Mugiwara sont excellents. Il est évident que je personne n'attendait de votre part une si belle réussite. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas tenté de retrouver son frère ?

—En effet…

_Mais est-ce une raison de se réjouir qu'un garçon oublie petit à petit son aîné_ ?

—Voyez-vous, Akainu doutait du bien fondé de l'intégration du Chapeau de paille dans nos rangs, mais j'ai de l'espoir. Il peut s'y intégrer, il n'y a pas de raison qui l'en empêche véritablement. Il semble avoir oublié ses nakamas, et se concentre à faire au mieux. Mugiwara a selon toute vraisemblance, dévié au… mauvais moment. Cette bévue est rattrapable.

Qu'est-ce que Smoker pouvait répondre à cela ? Mâchonner sa lippe n'était pas dans ses prérogatives, il lâcha abrupt :

—Si rattraper une éducation signifie pour vous une lobotomie et un bourrage de crâne, _nous n'avons pas la même notion de rattrapage_…

Sengoku se débarrassa en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde de son léger sourire et son visage se ferma. Le blanc aurait dut se flageller de sa pique, mais il en aurait bien été incapable, cela n'avait pas lieu d'être à ses yeux.

—C'est une solution… comme une autre.

—Cette solution s'applique-t-elle à d'autres personnes que Chapeau de paille, à d'autres marines récalcitrants ou à de nouvelles recrues ? C'est là ce que je demande.

Une chèvre bêla, Sengoku n'en perdit pas son calme pour autant il semblait alors au Contre Amiral que toute l'expression de son supérieur s'était muée en colère froide.

—Taisez-vous. Vous outrepassez vos droits. C'est une attitude que je tolérais assez mal jusqu'à présent, mais qui n'est plus acceptable considérant vos agissements pour Mugiwara. Je sais ce que je fais, et j'agis avec le consentement mutuel de tous vos supérieurs.

Smoker ne s'excuserait pas, il ne dirait pas un mot de plus. Il fut cependant au bout d'une minute à maintenir le regard furieux de son chef, impossible pour le blanc de résister à cette pression et il baissa les yeux. Sengoku s'en retourna à son tour à ses papiers visiblement satisfait.

S'il était manichéen de dire que tous les Marines étaient bons, Smoker ne pouvait pas franchement dire que l'Amiral en Chef était mauvais. Sa vision de la justice devait sans doute être modélisée de toute autre façon, et il était difficile de dire en tous les cas que la justice de Smoker était la bonne. Il avait sa justice, il jugeait celle des autres, mais appliquait avec parcimonie les deux.

—La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir est toute autre. Mugiwara mérite des exercices sur le terrain désormais. Il s'est acclimaté, et comme l'a souligné Momonga a une réunion d'hautes instances, il ne peut rester indéfiniment ici. Vous l'accompagnerez alors pour une mission de reconstruction à Ernies Lobby. Le CP4 et vos recrues seront là pour rechercher d'éventuelles traces des anciens membres du CP9. Il sera donc dans votre intérêt de ne gêner le Cipher Pol sous aucun prétexte. Akainu vous accompagnera. Il a… étonnement insisté pour se rendre là-bas.

Ses deux cigares manquèrent de tomber sur le sol propre recouvert de tatami et de lui brûler le menton au passage. Smoker poussa un feulement méprisant, autre marque d'insubordination envers son supérieur le plus haut gradé.

—C'est de la folie. Akainu laissera mourir Mugiwara d'un trou dans la poitrine similaire à celui de Poings Ardents dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

—Alors arrangez-vous pour que cela n'arrive _pas. Je ne souhaite certainement pas qu'une telle chose ait lieu._ Vous partez demain à l'aube.

Et vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, il ne lui restait que quelques minuscules mais infiniment précieuses heures de sommeil. Cela devait alors être le signal tacite de se retirer. Le blanc plissa les yeux, bien conscient d'énerver là Sengoku, mais il se sentait en position de force après les révélations de Garp. L'amiral en Chef avait besoin de lui.

—Encore une chose Smoker, il serait malaisé de trop vous attacher à lui. Si vous gâtez trop Chapeau de paille, il risquerait de devenir un enfant pleurnichard… et c'est quelque chose que nous ne voulons ni vous et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet… Bonne soirée.

Et là, enfin, il se retira. Il descendit les étages à reculons, cogitant sur les derniers mots de son supérieur, trop s'attacher à lui, pourquoi serait-ce malaisé et pourquoi la Marine s'intéressait à cela ?

…

—Est-il parti ? demanda Doc, le médecin de la base, en ouvrant un shoji adjacent décoré de quelques lycoris. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à m'expliquer si d'aventure il entendait. J'ai approfondi mes recherches sur le sang que j'ai prélevé au garçon comme cela était vos ordres.

—Continuez donc…

—En analysant la structure de sa globuline, il est évident que sur certains points sa puissance correspond à celle de Garp, mais j'y ai trouvé des divergences. Une possibilité certaine dans son sang, une potentialité. Le D peut-être, cette initiale étrange. Il a la volonté de la plupart des D comme nous la connaissons si mal. C'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà constaté contre Akainu ou à Marinford, il laisse éclater en cas de surmenage ou de stress intense une potentialité certaine. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Je n'approuve donc pas de le laisser avec Akainu. Cela pourrait tous nous nuire.

—Il ne sera certainement pas seul, puisque vous viendrez avec lui pour justement surveiller ceci. Si la situation venait à un moment à déraper à Ernies Lobby, je compterais sur vous ou sur Smoker pour vous occuper de ce garçon, et de vérifier les statistiques établies. Ce que vous racontez ne m'intéresse que peu, mais semble intriguer vos confrères. Mugiwara tient au contre amiral aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, il évitera toute situation qui pourrait le mettre en danger. La situation n'a aucune raison de déraper. Aucune.

Doc tiqua.

—Vous avez conscience que je ne dépends pas totalement des unités de Marinford et que je dois référer de mes découvertes à mon chef de Mariejoie, Vegapunk, monsieur ?

—Je le sais…

—Je tenais à m'en assurer, approuva le médecin qui disparut dans l'ombre.

Bientôt on ne discerna plus rien dans l'obscurité, la respiration du médecin s'était tue, et comme si celui-ci s'était évaporé Sengoku se retrouva seul le visage tiré et crispé. Peut-être qu'il condamnait ce garçon en laissant le Doc révéler ce qu'il savait, mais peut-être l'avait-il déjà condamné en l'intégrant parmi les marines. C'était un enfant, mais avant tout un pirate. Un pirate qui devait à tout prix être phagocyté par ce monde pour espérer y survivre.

De grands bruits survirent tout à coup, brisant le silence glacial. Puis une voix tinta le néant de sonorités malvenues.

—LÂCHEZ-MOI !

…

Chapeau de paille.

A peine Smoker avait-il entendu ces mots qu'il avait lâché la clef de sa chambre. Son ouïe avait beau être plus forte que la moyenne, on ne pouvait pas douter qu'on entendait crier et très fortement. Et cette voix désespérée était indubitablement la voix de Chapeau de Paille. Le blanc ne mit que quelques instants à le trouver.

Il était là, au bout d'un couloir les mains couvertes de sang, son sang selon toute vraisemblance à frapper les murs pour tenter de s'échapper, totalement aliéné et les rares marines sans grade tentant de s'interposer s'en retrouvaient obligeamment éjectés comme des fétus de paille. Il vociférait comme un lion pris au piège, comme un petit animal perdu mais dangereux. Quelque chose l'avait dérangé, quelque chose avait transformé le marine à peu près docile en fauve. Pas encore, pensa le blanc.

—Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas vous croire ! Lâchez-moi !

Complètement sourd, il était. Sourd à tout argument, une porte était défoncée, celle par laquelle il s'était enfui de l'habitacle hermétique que formait son dortoir. Il vomissait en tremblant toutes sortes d'insultes et même Smoker dans son sillage ne l'interpella pas. D'ici peu, d'autres se lèveraient alertés par le bruit et leur réveil moins doux qu'à l'accoutumée, ferait des étincelles. Mugiwara frappait et feulait comme fou en écartant tout le monde. Il ne semblait pas vouloir chercher Ace, il voulait juste s'enfuir, juste partir. Il fallut que sèchement le blanc, abatte ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour que celui-ci arrête ses mouvements saccadés et de donner des coups de pieds à tout va.

—Stop.

—_Smo-saaan_.

Il remua encore quelques instants sous le regard agité de ses compagnons de chambrée, certains écoperaient en vue des coups reçus, de quelques bleus le lendemain. Ils lorgnaient mauvais le garçon qui avait cessé de hurler. Un seul coup d'œil du contre amiral les convainquit de retourner à leurs pénates avant d'alerter plus de personnes que ça.

Il fallait quitter ce couloir blanc comme on quittait une scène de crime pour éviter la casse. Quelques lumières s'allumaient. Sèchement le mentor attrapa son poulain avant de le tirer vers l'infirmerie. Son sang laisserait des traces sur le sol, mais comme à son habitude, il accuserait Hina. Elle aimerait sûrement cette accusation pleine de poésie envers mère nature. Le plus important était de s'occuper du garçon, l'esprit de Smoker était accaparé par le garçon et plus rien ne comptait à cet instant. Etait-ce le respect qui le liait à lui ? Ou l'inquiétude de voir ses mains pleines de sang ? Son corps chaud et tremblant contre lui qui ne se plaignait même pas de la fumée de ses cigares comme il le faisait parfois ? Il était devenu fou. Et il fallait vite en trouver la cause. D'un coup de pied il défonça la porte de l'infirmerie comme il semblait aimer le faire, et l'infirmière de garde somnolente glapit manifestement réveillée.

L'infirmerie, l'enfer des malades.

Le Doc n'était pas là. Chapeau de paille ne nécessitait pas de ces soins là. Il repoussa sèchement la femme qui aurait bien tenté d'aider et lâchant le gosse sur un lit immaculé. Il écrasa un cigare de façon tout aussi aride en cherchant de quoi penser les mains et les nettoyer. Smoker retourna auprès du gamin survolté mais muet qui regardait le couloir de la salle de soin gardée par des chaînes et des gardes devant lui. Il ne réagit même pas quand le blanc se saisit de sa main pour commencer à la nettoyer. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il tira les rideaux de son lit pour éviter les regards curieux qu'il sembla sortir de sa transe.

—Je ne veux pas être marine, je ne veux pas être marine, je ne veux pas être marine.

Soit.

—As-tu autre chose à dire, demanda le blanc en bandant les mains de Mugiwara.

De minuscules mains, pour un garçon à l'air si petit dans ce monde là. Il tremblait encore. Smoker détourna le regard en s'affairant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner trop d'importance à ce garçon. Même si son attitude passée prouvait déjà le contraire.

—Je refuse d'être marine. Je veux pas. Je veux pas être marine, mais j'ai plus le droit d'être Pirate pour Ace. On ne me laisse pas voir Ace, je ne peux pas m'échapper, je dois être auprès de lui… Tous les pirates me rejettent, mes amis sont loin de moi, et si je veux être pirate, je veux pas être mauvais. Tous les pirates sont mauvais, moi je veux faire du mal à personne, je veux juste être libre ! Smo-san… pourquoi Ace et moi on ne peut pas être libres ? Pourquoi être libre c'est interdit ?

Oh. Peut-être que les mots de l'escargophone avaient fait plus de chemin qu'il n'y paraissait. Un Luffy effrayé, totalement désaxé et désimplanté par rapport à ses habitudes était plus… fragile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et le contre amiral ne savait absolument pas comment répondre à cela.

—Je ne sais pas.

Mugiwara partit en arrière sur le lit d'infirmerie en abattant ses mains tout juste pansées sur son visage comme pour le cacher ,comme s'il était une autruche étrange. Si Smoker n'entendait pas sa respiration redevenue calme, il aurait été persuadé qu'il pleurait. Il avait fait exploser sa rage et son incompréhension, et comme le fauve, ou le petit singe il se calmait en prenant conscience de la pression des barreaux sur sa personne.

—Smo-san, t'es un des seuls gentil avec moi ici, mais comment tu peux accepter ça ? Je comprends pas, je veux pas que ma vie dépende de l'avis des autres. Ace avait raison, Ace a toujours eu raison. Ace…

Il tendit son bras vers les portes gardées. Le blanc s'attendait à ce qu'il saute d'un moment à l'autre vers les gardes pour les atomiser, mais non. Il n'en fit rien, comme prit de découragement. Smoker fut déçu de cette docilité. Qu'arrivait-il au chapeau de paille si combatif ? Il semblait si perdu, le blanc ne se rendait même plus compte que ses cigares s'étaient éteins entre ses lèvres sèches comme asphyxiés d'eux même par l'atmosphère de cette infirmerie. Et comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante, Chapeau de paille commença à parler en tenant la main du blanc pour le forcer à le regarder. Quel était le plus étrange, la main serrée et moite du garçon sur la sienne ou bien les deux petits yeux de scarabées plantés dans ses topazes à lui ?

—Ace a toujours eu raison, depuis qu'on est tout petit je l'ai toujours admiré. Ace ça a toujours été mon aîné, le plus fort et le plus intelligent. Il a toujours su que le monde voulait pas de lui, mais il l'acceptait car moi je voulais de lui, et Sabo aussi.

Qui était Sabo ? Smoker n'eut pas le loisir de le questionner, le regard troublant de Luffy s'était troublé encore plus pour repartir dans une autre tirade. Il l'observait, les yeux humides, tassé sur son lit. Sauter partout n'était pas son plan B, il avait besoin de parler et c'était le contre amiral l'auditeur privilégié à cela. Par Neptune…

Qu'était-il en train d'écouter encore ? La main se serra à nouveau durement sur la sienne.

—Ace je l'ai toujours aimé, et je voulais lui donner ce qu'il n'avait pas, de l'amour, tout l'amour que j'avais en moi je lui ai donné à lui quand on était petits. Mais c'était pas bon. Car lui comme moi, on voulait être libres, alors il nous fallait partir de notre île natale et cet amour je n'aurais pas pu le donner s'il était loin de moi. La veille de son départ pour la mer quand il allait avoir dix-sept ans, moi j'ai voulu lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, tout cet amour là il n'en a pas voulu… Parce qu'on est _frères,_ il a dit que les frères ne devaient pas s'aimer comme ça. Qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer comme ça. Quand je l'ai revu il y a quelques mois à Alabasta, il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, Marco je sais plus trop quoi. J'ai rien dit, y'avait rien à dire. Alors même maintenant alors que je veux le sauver, je sais que je suis que son frère malgré tout. En tant que frère je dois le sauver, parce que son vœux le plus cher c'est d'être libre ! Je ne serais rien pour lui si je ne faisais rien pour l'aider…

Smoker acquiesça, mais il aurait pu tout aussi bien rester là figé tant ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait paralysé. Comme un malade il semblait demander auprès de blanc quelque chose qu'il était bien incapable de donner. Sourire de façon compatissante ? Non. Des paroles gentilles ? Pitié. Il était sot devant le garçon qui serrait si fort sa main qu'elle était devenue d'une blancheur immaculée.

Que rajouter ?

—Chapeau de paille, tenta-t-il sans grand succès. Ce que tu as dit ne m'importe peu.

Mensonge, il avait retenu chacun des mots. Mais pourquoi les retenait-il ? …

—Tu dois continuer à avancer, il le faut. Baisser les bras est impossible.

Cela l'était, il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse les bras maintenant le condamnerait. Cette faiblesse qu'il montrait là était horriblement dangereuse. Mugiwara roula sur le côté tout en relâchant légèrement sa main, il se mordit la lèvre.

—Les gens sont stupides, ils sont tous stupides de refuser d'être libres, de refuser toutes ces merveilleuses aventures qui nous sont offertes. Je veux continuer à voyager, à m'amuser ! Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, je vais devenir fou…

Smoker se sentit blêmir, entendre ces mots là de la bouche du garçon lui était insoutenable.

—Sois rassuré, nous quittons la base dans quelques heures à destination de Ernies Lobby. Profite des heures qu'il te reste pour réfléchir et te reposer.

Les petits yeux noirs du garçon se posèrent soudainement sur lui cherchant un signe encourageant qu'il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Mugiwara acquiesça calmement en reportant son regard vers le fond de la salle, vers les deux gardes. Tout était dit. Smoker tenta de retirer sa main, mais celle du garçon le retint.

—Reste avec moi…

Le blanc expira un jet de fumée. Il aurait été bien incapable de lui refuser ça, pour une raison étrange. N'avait-il pas fait de même pour Hina lorsque dormir seule, sans une proie, une victime dans son lit lui était insoutenable ? Quand il fallait un corps pour réchauffer son lit et que son désespoir était trop grand c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait, qu'elle suppliait pour qu'il lui prête une épaule en oreiller ? La seule chose qu'il prêtait c'était là, sa main. Sengoku ne lui avait pas soufflé quelques instants plus tôt de faire attention à ne pas s'attacher ? Preuve en était qu'il détestait toute sorte d'ordre, car il était désormais certain, qu'il s'était attaché à ce môme encore bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Parce qu'il avait découvert que le garçon était _comme_ lui ? Parce qu'il s'était confié à lui ? Il appréciait ce garçon,aucune particule de son être ne dirait le contraire s'il se référait au frémissement qui parcourait sa main dans la paume du brun. Et ce frémissement était _très_ agréable.

—Bordel de merde, grogna-t-il.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Chapeau de paille lui faisait la tête. Avoir vu Akainu sur le bateau l'emmenant à la forteresse détruite de Ernies Lobby avait certainement joué dans son humeur. Merde.

Depuis deux heures, merde. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et Luffy était porté disparu quelque part sur ce bateau, toujours merde. Le navire de guerre filait et brisait chaque vague de ce courant si spécial entre les portes de la justice, il n'avait fallut que quelques heures pour passer de Impel Down à Marinford dans un navire abîmé et volé au garçon lors de la guerre au Sommet, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils arrivent si vite à vous l'aurez comprit n'avait pas de chance, et vu le regard que lui lançait le Doc, il était évident qu'il avait intérêt retrouver Chapeau de paille très vite.

Que foutait Doc ici ? Peu importait. Le Contre amiral sommait déjà quelques recrues pour l'aider dans sa quête du garçon. Toutes les recrues n'étaient pas là, les équipes avaient été divisées et l'on avait accouplé une garnison à une d'hommes de corvées et de maçons en plus du CP4. Nul doute quant à la raison de Chapeau de paille ici. On allait l'humilier. Mais s'en rendrait-il compte encore une fois ?

Encore fallait-il le trouver. Il passa derrière Akainu accoudé sur le Pont Principal, non loin du gouvernail à fumer un cigare noir encore plus malodorant que les siens à la senteur horrible de naphtaline. Smoker eut un frisson écœuré en sentant les fragrances et un frisson bien plus agréable se rappela à lui, lorsque cette nuit à quelques trois heures du matin, il avait serré la main du garçon comme pour l'accompagner dans son sommeil agité.

Cette idée formulée, il la jeta métaphoriquement à la mer. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça, et ne _devait_ pas avoir la tête à ça. L'avenir de ce garçon était déjà bien assez compromis à ses yeux avec Akainu sur le même bateau, pas la peine de se chercher une raison à une stupide affection.

Il descendit vers les calles tandis que s'entendait de dehors le bruit métallique de la porte de la Justice qui s'ouvrait. Smoker appela le garçon, grogna des injures dans sa barbe et s'il n'avait pas été certain que Mugiwara était dans le bateau au moment où ils avaient quitté Marinford, il aurait été persuadé qu'il _avait quitté le navire_.

Mais non, il était bien mauvaise langue.

—Contre Amiral ! Nous l'avons trouvé dans les cuisines !

Evidemment.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne mit en effet qu'une minute à trouver le garçon à s'empiffrer dans le lieu où l'on devait préparer de quoi s'empiffrer. Smoker conclut que si Akainu avait dans les prochaines heures, faim, il devrait ronger son frein. Triste rime.

—Tu as ta première mission, sous l'œil d'une personne que tu détestes mais à qui tu peux prouver ta valeur et tu _t'empiffres ?_

—Je mange pour oublier.

Affection profonde ou pas affection profonde il allait coller tellement de coups de pieds dans le petit derrière du garçon qu'il le rendrait d'un rouge très intéressant.

—Remonte ton derrière immédiatement là-haut, Akainu ne sera pas ton seul problème sinon, sois en certain.

Mugiwara bouda, s'enfila à nouveau un peu de nourriture dans le gosier avant de se lever et laisser les plateaux vidés au plus corvéable. Soit. Le reste ne prit pas plus longtemps pour se faire et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire Roger, les deux hommes étaient sur le Haut Pont.

Akainu feignit de lever les yeux de ses affaires pour toiser le gosse, qui lui répondit d'un regard torve. Une telle tension était présente entre eux que Smoker aurait juré que des étincelles crépitaient. Le haut gradé finit par souffler son cigare nauséabond :

—Il te reste de la nourriture sur le visage Fils de Dragon. Si tu tiens à manger comme un chien, comporte-toi comme tel et cesse de singer un marine, pirate. Tu avais des obligations, tu les as reportées, nous réglerons ce différend bientôt.

_« Le seul chien, c'est toi »_

—Pardon ?

—Je disais, excusez-moi, corrigea immédiatement le gamin en lui lançant un regard, figure d'innocence.

Smoker avait tout entendu, et ce uniquement parce qu'il était à ses côtés, le ronronnement qu'avait formé ses paroles était pratiquement inaudible. Une chance peut-être pour que la situation ne s'aggrave pas pour Mugiwara. Qui le regardait, idiot. Le Chien rouge, juste susnommé mâchonna son cigare d'un geste bien moins coutumier que son subordonné pour qui le plaisir s'était mué en drogue, et se pencha vers le brun avec plus un air de requin que de cabot.

—Nous verrons cela. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi tu as été envoyé ici ? C'est très simple, après ce que tu as fait et comme pour chaque enfant que l'on éduque correctement, il faut t'apprendre _à réparer_.

Smoker aurait mit sa main au feu. Après le Buster Call, l'endroit si médiatisé n'était que ruine. Il fallait donc reposer des bases à l'édifice montrant l'hégémonie Marine. Et cela semblait terriblement facile. Akainu avec dédain souffla dans le nez de Mugiwara qui plissa tout son visage comme du papier froissé alors que le premier déjà descendait à terre. Luffy tremblait de rage, d'une rage folle et mal contenue. Il allait craquer. Smoker espéra que lorsque la durite exploserait, il serait loin.

Rêver était une belle chose.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Il n'était pas éboueur. Autant que Chapeau de paille n'était pas un maçon. Pour le second, l'évidence s'affichait de façon claire : il n'était pas maçon, ou alors le plus mauvais du siècle car il déposait du ciment de façon archaïque sur le sol. Et Smoker n'était pas plus éboueur. Ramasser tous les papiers parsemés ici et là, brûlés ou non. Quelle idée stupide. Akainu lui observait, tandis que Smoker s'exécutait de mauvaise grâce à faire onduler sa fumée sur les papiers blanchâtres. Pour quoi le faire ? Ou pour qui ? Pour le gouvernement qui ne voulait pas que des papiers cruciaux s'envolent entre de mauvaises mains, des papiers qui n'avaient pas disparus dans le feu de l'action du Buster Call ? Assurément. Un mauvais mot sur un bout de papier pouvait bien mettre en danger la stabilité du monde. Mais pourquoi ne le faire que maintenant ?

Parce que le contact avec Ernies Lobby avait enfin pu avoir lieu. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes quelques jours plus tôt sans que l'on se l'expliquât. Raison de la présence d'Akainu dans cette mascarade d'ores et déjà lassante ? Peut-être, même s'il persistait un doute aux yeux du fumeur.

—Applique-toi dans ton travail Fils de Dragon ! crachota le rouge en inspecteur des travaux finis. Il serait regrettable que les médecins ne s'appliquent pas auprès de ton frère… Bien…

Smoker sentit une pointe de haki rageur arriver jusqu'à lui, comme pour l'avertir. Même de loin, à combattre Chapeau de paille tous les jours, la puissance coutumière de ce fluide qu'il était incapable de contrôler était reconnaissable. Mais inquiétante. Il préféra se concentrer à récupérer ces foutus papiers loin d'Akainu qui observait les environs mais qui semblait au fur et à mesure s'éloigner.

Quelque chose ne clochait définitivement pas. Non. Il s'arrêta dans son ballet de papier et de fumée pour cracher sa propre fumée d'une manière bien plus usée que l'Amiral. Sa pause de tabac dura assez longtemps pour qu'il suive du regard son supérieur disparaître derrière le cadavre désossé du bâtiment principal.

Vraiment étrange.

Car personne ne le remarquait, toutes les jeunes recrues étaient occupées à leur besogne qui en vue de l'attitude d'Akainu devenaient soudain ridicules d'inutilité. Comme c'était troublant. Smoker se concentra pour activer son haki le plus faible, celui de l'observation. Il ne perçut rien de prime abord, et il fallut au blanc mobiliser toutes ses capacités pour rechercher là où son chef venait de disparaître. Pourquoi disparaître ? Pour quelle raison ? Cette attitude était hautement louche à ses yeux.

Il lui sembla alors entendre quelque chose d'indistinct à l'autre bout de la plateforme, comme un rire. Il ne fallut alors pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour que s'entendisse le tintamarre d'une extraordinaire explosion qui souffla plusieurs débris sur son passage qui roulèrent, et fouettèrent le sol déjà crevassé avec la rudesse et la violence d'un ouragan. Smoker eut la conscience de se changer immédiatement en fumée alors que son jeune poulain préféra utiliser son GomuGomu no mi et le premier dans l'état critique des choses félicita de ne pas lui avoir mit son bracelet en granit. Quelques personnes furent simplement emportées par cette puissance comme de simples fétus de paille bien qu'il en rattrapât bien quelques uns du bout de la jitte.

Et quand on parlait de paille, Chapeau de paille avait le visage figé en une expression étonné qui se décomposa comme s'il avait reçu un courant électrique, chose impossible.

—Je reconnais ce haki là avec le mien… Je reconnais, c'est Barbe Noire !

Celui qui avait livré son frère à la Marine. Smoker comprit que le pire qui pouvait arriver, venait d'arriver. Bordel de merde.

Une seconde explosion retentit alors soufflant les vestiges de ce sacro-saint lieu de justice comme une bagatelle désuète et une forme rougeâtre et fumante s'envola haut dans le ciel pour atterrir en piqué vers le sol. Smoker ne mit pas plus longtemps à réagir. Bloc de lave ou Akainu, la forme allait atterrir sur Mugiwara qui levait ses « compagnons » en leur criant de s'enfuir. Il fonça vers lui, basculant à deux pas de l'impact du bloc de lave, couché sur Mugiwara qui ouvrit grands ses yeux aux pupilles de scarabées en les posant sur lui. Il fit un signe rassurant.

—Zéhahahaha !

Un rire inimitable. Si Barbe Noire ne s'était pas encore montré, on ne pouvait plus douter de sa présence. Smoker se releva, saisissant la main de Luffy pour l'entraîner avec lui.

—Il est juste derrière ça ! siffla ce dernier en pointant l'ossature du QG du CP9.

—Ne t'excite pas idiot. Akainu gère la situation, nous ne savons même pas combien de membres d'équipage il a recruté depuis la Guerre au Sommet. Un mois c'est long, ses forces doivent être impressionnantes. Que fait-il ici ? Là est la foutue question.

—J'y réfléchirai plus tard ! J'vais lui casser la gueule !

Avant que Smoker ne puisse saisir la marinière du garçon celui-ci avait déjà bondi sur ses jambes allongées grâce à son fruit du démon pour rejoindre les lieux du combat. Le blanc se traita mentalement de sot, en fonçant pour récupérer Mugiwara qui avait déjà montré son visage dans la zone de combat. Trop tard, Barbe Noire l'avait remarqué, ainsi qu'une douzaine des personnes composant son équipage, dont l'homme le plus grand du monde barbotant dans les eaux profondes comme un enfant fait trempette dans le petit bain. Un ramassis de tordu qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Monkey D. Luffy bloquant le passage.

—Toi ! Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu fiches ici mais je vais t'éclater ta sale face !

Il y eut un instant de flottement juste avant que Kurohige ne regarde ses compagnons et n'éclate d'un rire gras et amusé comme si cela était une vaste comédie des plus burlesques.

—Zéhahahahaha. Regardez qui vient d'arriver, le traître ! La honte de la piraterie Monkey D. Luffy ! L'uniforme de Marine te sied à merveille gredin et-

—Tais-toi !

Le poing de Mugiwara s'était allongé pour se loger mué d'une vélocité impressionnante dans le nez déjà bossu du pirate autoproclamé Empereur. Et si l'on observait bien, on remarquait les craquelures noirâtres du haki de l'armement. Mais les progrès menés jusqu'ici n'étaient pas suffisants face à ce type, il saisit la main du Chapeau de paille avant de l'écraser sur un mur et d'enfoncer un coup de pied dans ses côtes en perforant une peut-être si le gomugomu n'avait pas agi. Luffy cracha du sang et s'ébrouant, refusant d'un coup de tête féroce que Smoker intervienne « Je ne suis pas un traitre ! » entendit-on feuler. Qu'il était fou, il allait mourir et même son aide n'y ferait rien. Le blanc cracha une chique de nicotine en se positionnant jitte sortie face à deux membres d'équipages. Il n'en apostropha pas moins leur capitaine.

—Edward D. Teach. Que fabriques-tu si loin du Nouveau Monde que tu tenais tant à conquérir ?

Gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avec Akainu voir la stratégie à adopter. Ce dernier roulait un bloc de lave entre ses mains tannées, semblable à celui s'étant écrasé de l'autre côté. Il ne fumait plus son tabac de naphtaline, pour conserver une expression tellement froide, qu'elle aurait congelé Aokiji.

—Je fais des affaires, j'aime faire des affaires avec des gens aussi stupides que vous…

Teach bouscula le GomuGomu no PistolShotqui fonçait vers lui avant de continuer. Le tireur d'élite, un roux au monocle poussa un grognement appréciatif à voir le gamin s'écraser emporté par son élan.

—La dernière fois j'ai échangé le rejeton de Roger pour ma place, échanger un Supernovae contre un navire n'est-ce pas un bon marché ?

D'un coup sec, il dégagea une couverture sale dévoilant JewerlryBonney La Gloutonne, attachée par des menottes. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait avec elle un garçon métis, au long nez cassé par les coups qu'il avait reçu, mais aisément reconnaissable.

Mugiwara s'arrêta de frapper.

—Ussop ?

**O.o.°.o.O**

—Zéhahahaha. Tu reconnais tes petits amis Traitre à la Piraterie ? A la base seule l'_Adorable _Bonney nous tenait compagnie quand nous l'avons ramassée après avoir décimé son équipage non loin de Punk Hazard, mais nous avons trouvé le garçon aujourd'hui dans cet endroit que nous occupons depuis une bonne semaine sous votre nez. J'en viens donc à me dire qu'une information a filtré quant à ta présence ici Chapeau de Paille et que ton petit copain a voulu te contacter. Il n'est pas seul ici, mais les autres sont introuvables. Il n'a pas été très… coopératif.

Un autre coup de pied dans le ventre fit encore plus trembler le snipper de l'équipage. Si le visage d'Ussop n'était pas encore connu avant la Guerre caché sous le masque de Sogeking, les Pacifistas avaient su donner toutes les informations nécessaires. Akainu avait l'air de se ficher de ce fait en toisant Bonney, là où Mugiwara ne pouvait pas se faire violence pour ne pas tenter de rejoindre son ami.

—J'viens te sauver Ussop ! Il faut que tu fuies !

—Pas sans toi, Luffy !

Il tremblait de peur pourtant. Pourquoi avoir envoyé apparemment, le plus faible de l'équipage ici ? La stratégie était étrange, mais avait peut-être un sens caché qui échappait à Smoker.

Alors que Mugiwara tentait une nouvelle attaque, une fumée noire le manqua quand il roula sur le flanc pour rebondir sur ses sandales, un deuxième bras obscur et tourbillonnant sembla l'empaler et il cracha du sang. Smoker lui, leva sa jitte pour contrer ce qui était de toute évidence le médecin de l'équipage qui pointait une lance vers lui, ainsi que la femme. Il était évident qu'actuellement la situation n'était pas au mieux.

—Arrête de tenter de me frapper misérable larve, tu n'es pas de mon niveau ! Quand on n'est ni Marine ni pirate, on ne mérite pas la moindre attention, gosse ignorant !

—_Je suis d'accord._

Akainu venait de lâcher la phrase comme une bombe. Smoker constata alors que les yeux de Mugiwara à quelques mètres de lui roulaient dans leurs orbites, dégouté et furieux. Il geignit en régurgitant encore un peu de sang mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Et il fonça à nouveau vers son ennemi pour atteindre son ami. Plus loin, des gens bougeaient et Smoker prit à parti par trois ennemis distingua à peine qu'il s'agissait des recrues prises d'un regain de courage qui affrontaient leur peur pour se jeter à corps perdu dans les combats. Un vertige prit le blanc en revoyant là une scène passée quelques semaines plus tôt, à Marinford. Ces idiots allaient mourir. La lance de la vieille femme pirate traversa son flanc droit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter car en granit marin. Il se mordit la langue et l'intérieur de la joue si fort pour éviter de hurler que le sang gicla.

Shiriew de la pluie s'était désintéressé de lui laissant place à un autre et s'amusait avec l'homme géant à laminer les recrues. Il allait les briser. Il refoula la douleur tout au fond de lui en voyant impuissant un carnage certain, alors que Jesus Burgess qui surveillait jusqu' alors les prisonniers semblait hésiter entre choisir Mugiwara et Akainu parmi tous les adversaires présents. Il choisit le second et fonça vers lui le corps noirci de haki l'œil fou comme si à l'instar du chien il allait mordre. Et le vrai chien, le Chien Rouge l'écrasa sur le sol d'un coup de talon comme s'il se réveillait d'une longue transe. Il regarda à gauche à droite le contre amiral blessé repoussant l'assaillant puis fit venir des profondeurs des roches magmatiques qui jaillir des sols dans un grondement infernal comme si l'actuel chao n'était pas une métaphore de l'enfer ? Les roches lévitèrent quelques secondes au dessus de la foule de recrues et Smoker comprit au regard d'Akainu que pour situation désespérée, il pourrait bien tuer pirates et alliés.

_Pour la Justice Absolue_.

Un éclair rose nuancé de noir passa devant le blanc. Jewelry et Ussop.

—SMOKER ! Récupérez les prisonniers en fuite maintenant ! C'est un ordre !

Bousculer la vieille Devon soit. Ce fut quelque chose qu'il parvint à faire et ce, en évitant de penser à la douleur lancinante de sa plaie qui devenait insupportable alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à le piquer à nouveau. Echapper au Snipper oui. En fondant dans les airs sous une composante de fumée il parvint à échapper au pire alors que des balles traversaient son corps aussi tangible que son envie d'arrêter les cigares. Mais pas question de laisser ces gens innocents mourir. Alors que les premières roches bouillantes s'écrasaient dans un bouquant digne de l'enfer et que les jeunes Marines s'apercevaient de l'épée de Damoclès sur leur tête, il fondit vers eux, arrachant les plus en danger en les jetant au loin. Le débit était si rapide, les personnes si nombreuses qu'un nouveau tournis pritSmoker.

Et cette fois ce fut à causer de sa blessure. Une roche entra en contact avec son abdomen, elle eut le temps de le brûler avant qu'il ne se reprenne et change son corps à nouveau en fumée. Il souffla douloureusement en maudissent cet étourdissement.

—Les prisonniers Smoker ! Laissez ces recrues incapables de comprendre qu'elles se mettent inutilement en danger ! Nous ne gardons pas les veaux suicidaires ! Rapportez Jewelry et tuez le Snipper immédiatement !

—Non !

Dans le feu de l'action, dans la colère accumulée par les mots de son supérieur, Smoker entendit à peine la plainte de son poulain, et ce comme un vague écho à peine digne d'intérêt. Pourtant, alors que la plainte montait en octave entre les bâtiments désossés, le blanc se rapprochait en ondulant de ses deux proies. Jewerlry dont les pouvoirs étaient inactifs du fait de ses menottes le visa avec une arme subtilisée. Ussop blêmit. Elle vida le chargeur en vain, aucune balle ne l'avait atteint. Un coup de jitte plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux plaqués au sol, la longueur de l'arme coincée sur leur cou.

—Tuez le Snipper Smoker, hurla Akainu en écrasant une énième fois Jesus Burgess.

Le Snipper de Barbe Noire et la femme ramassaient son corps laissé avachi quelque part et fuyaient alors le Contre Amiral posa son regard vers le jeune homme. Il avait peur, autant que lui-même avait peur de tuer quelqu'un ainsi de sang froid.

Il ne pouvait pas.

—NOOOOOON ! SMO-SAN ! LE TOUCHE PAS !

—Tais-toi donc sale gosse ! Nous les tuerons tous ! Tous ! Toutes les personnes de ton équipage mourront pour avoir défié la justice et je souhaite que tu assistes à chacune de leur mort comme leçon essentielle pour les avoir menés sur ce chemin-là !

Mugiwara sembla se désintéresser de Barbe Noire et fonçant vers son « supérieur »

—Non, vous, _TAISEZ-VOUS_ !

L'instant était propice, alors que le jeune Ussop tremblait comme une feuille morte en tentant de montrer un courage factice à la rose jeune femme tout aussi apeurée et clouée au sol, Smoker chuchota :

—Frappe-moi.

…

—Hein ?

—Frappez-moi, bordel !

Une excuse pour les laisser s'enfuir, Jewelry comprit instantanément et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres roses. Ses deux pieds vinrent simultanément frapper la blessure du blanc ainsi que ses bijoux de famille.

Il s'effondra plié en deux par une vraie douleur. _La chienne_. La jeune femme avait saisi la main du Snipper et courait vers la baie alors que le premier tentait d'appeler Luffy, refusant de le laisser comme promit. La rose les fit tomber tous les deux à l'eau, totalement désespérée. Ne sachant pas nager, elle coula à pic comptant sur l'aide du métis qui surnagea avec elle dans ses bras par un effort incroyable.

—Smoker, êtes-vous incapable à ce point ? hurla alors Akainu en le visant déjà pour une prochaine attaque. Quelle sottise de votre part, une bévue de trop !

—Laisse-le !

Et le haki royal de Mugiwara explosa comme une bombe d'une puissance insoupçonnée assommant plusieurs recrues déjà blessées et laissées aux soins de Doc. Il se tourna, la peau fluorescente par son Gear Second, et avança furieusement vers son supérieur :

—Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à ceux qui me sont chers, mes amis, mon frère, Smoker ou peu importe _je te laisserais plus leur faire de mal espèce de malade_ !

Une rafale de coups de pieds manqua d'atteindre l'Amiral qui plissa les yeux mauvais. Son attention avait été un instant retenue par un point jaune dans les mers déchaînées par leurs coups. Un sous-marin. Dans lequel pénétraient le Snipper et la Supernovae sonnée. Il ne refit ensuite plus surface et disparut. Trafalgar Law. Le Chien rouge avait raison de s'intéresser à ce point.

Ils avaient perdu l'otage qu'ils étaient de toute évidence et de façon officieuse venus chercher. Smoker et Akainu jurèrent, tous deux de douleur.

La blessure du premier saignait abondamment, et une blessure venait de se faire au front du second. Du sang baigna alors son visage pour couler jusqu'à son costume comme des nuées ténébreuses. Il renvoya un coup sec au garçon qui parvint de justesse à l'éviter en faisant éclater encore et encore son haki si puissant. Plus puissant qu'il ne serait jamais, comprit Smoker qui cracha encore du sang aux relents métalliques.

—C'est l'insubordination de trop, Fils de Dragon ! Sale petit macaque ! Toi et le Contre Amiral Smoker allez couler par le fond ici !

Le poing se changea en lave, et les yeux de Mugiwara se muèrent en peur. Le même poing qui avait scellé son destin chez les marines en arrachant presque la vie de son frère dans d'atroces souffrances.

—Laissez-les ! plaida un marine. Laissez-les !

—Il a raison, rajouta Doc. Je me refuse à soustraire aux ordres, cependant les Kurohige sont en train de prendre le navire sous notre nez.

Akainu bougea légèrement.

—Zéhahahaha ! A la revoyure les gars ! Revenez me voir quand vos histoires de ménages seront finies !

Barbe Noire le visage certes bien amoché, trouva assez de force pour exposer une de ses mains sur le pont d'un navire. Et le monde trembla. La porte de la justice qui s'ouvrait laissa entrer de monstrueuses vagues sur lesquelles vogua le navire de la marine tout juste volé et les vagues vinrent s'écraser dans un second enfer.

Akainu eut le visage figé.

—Avec le bara-bara no mi de Barbe Blanche…Il… il vient de détruire un courant… Il vient de détruire le triangle.

Le tri-courant reliant Impel Down, Ernies Lobby et Marinford.

Et les vagues déferlèrent et s'effondrèrent vers eux.

_Ça va mouiller._

**O.o.°.o.O**

Smoker aurait juré qu'il avait de l'eau dans les poumons. Ou alors quelques trucs sur lui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux en regardant son ventre, il comprit qu'il avait quelques trucs sur lui. Plusieurs paquets de cigares et des fleurs. Horreur. Des fleurs. Il n'y avait à la connaissance de Smoker que trois occasions durant lesquelles on offrait des fleurs : à un mariage, à un enterrement, ou quand quelqu'un était à l'hôpital.

Smoker se dit que cela était bien d'être mort.

… Mais il avait foutument trop mal pour être mort, ou alors la mort était aussi chienne que la vie, et aussi chienne que Jewelry Bonney à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Smoker se dit donc que cela était tout aussi bien d'être marié.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le mariage homosexuel était autorisé dans le coin mais il se dit qu'il s'en fichait, tant que le futur époux n'était pas casse-burnes. Puis il comprit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait habillé –à poil sous un drap- pour un mariage et que le petit bip agaçant n'était pas une marche nuptiale et encore moins une marche funèbre. Il était donc dans un hôpital.

Par tous les poissons de l'océan.

On allait le tuer.

Smoker détestait les hôpitaux encore plus qu'il avait en horreur les infirmeries surtout lorsque c'était lui le patient. On y rentrait avec un rhume pour en sortir avec un cancer, pour parfois ne jamais en sortir. Smoker partait du principe que par sa dose de nicotine dans le sang, il ne ressortirait jamais de cet endroit, s'il y venait en tant que patient. Il fallait donc trouver ses vêtements et vite partir de cet enfer.

—Smoker-saaaaaan.

Quelque chose de noir l'étouffa. Ce n'était pas Mugiwara, Smoker en fut déçu. Sa subordonnée pinça les lèvres.

—Tashigi, à moins que tu n'ais un plan d'évasion, lâche-moi tu m'étouffes !

—Je… Je suis désolée, cela fait trois jours que vous avez perdu conscience, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne partez plus en mission sans moi je vous en prie, je ne supporterai pas de ne pas partager le danger avec vous en tant que subordonnée ! Mugiwara a pu vous récupérer et même l'Amiral Akainu et…

—Je n'ai pas besoin de protection fillette, rétorqua le blanc. Comment ça Mugiwara a sauvé Akainu ? Où est-il fichtre ?

La brune papillonna des yeux.

—Oui ! C'est ce qui courre, je ne sais pas trop, pardonnez-moi. Des bruits de couloirs sans doute. Quand le tri-courant a été détruis, vous avez été emportés par les vagues et seulement Chapeau de paille d'entre vous trois utilisateurs de fruits du démon a évité la première rafale. Il vous a récupéré le premier je crois, puis Akainu a failli se noyer en sautant et vous a percuté ce qui a aggravé vos blessures et a permit de le récupérer. Il a fallu plus d'un demi journée avant qu'un signal ne nous parvienne, vous avez perdu avec d'autres personnes énormément de sang mais vous étiez le plus sérieusement blessé ! Vous vous êtes battus sur tous les flancs et ce, en contradiction totale avec ce que vous m'avez toujours apprit !

—Quand on a un potentiel Empereur avide de sang et de pouvoir, une prise d'otage, des recrues en danger, un marine fou et un marine sanguinaire sur les bras j'imagine que la situation tend à changer légèrement, grinça le blanc.

Il choisit deux cigares étalés sur son drap et les alluma en cherchant des yeux son pantalon ou sa veste fétiche. Pas moyen de trouver l'un ou l'autre. Arracher les draps et s'en servir de toge pour se draper dans une foutue dignité pour sortir ici s'imposa à lui. Un geste trop violent le bloqua, il toussa. Où était Luffy ?! Tashigi se pencha vers lui inquisitrice :

—Oh, ne bougez pas trop ! Si vous saviez combien de sang Mugiwara a tenu à vous donner, il ne tenait même plus sur ses pieds lorsqu'il a été emmené en prison…

Quand les deux prunelles dorées du blanc se posèrent brutalement sur elle, la jeune femme comprit sa gaffe et posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

—Je suis désolée, je ne devais pas vous le dire ! Monkey D. Luffy a reçu trois jours de prisons pour insubordination et violence envers son supérieur.

Smoker béat, surprit.

—Il a sauvé la vie d'Akainu, il le remercie ainsi ?

—L'Amiral Akainu considère que c'est un grand cadeau de sa part, il voulait le faire tuer en place publique pour traitrise. Il a été reconnu par un juré composé par L'Amiral en Chef Sengoku, L'Amiral Aokiji et l'Amiral Borsalino qu'il était lui aussi en tort pour rétention d'information quant à ses réelles motivations d'aller à Ernies Lobby et mise en danger inutile et inacceptable de ses subordonnés. Mugiwara a eu beaucoup de chance, comme vous ! Le QG est en effervescence, tout le monde accuse tout le monde d'avoir laissé Barbe Noire si proche de nous, il avait une telle marge de manœuvre et désormais Ernies Lobby est totalement annexée à cause de son pouvoir même s'il est reparti dans le nouveau monde avec notre pavillon. Vous vous rendez compte du dérèglement que cela va provoquer ?

Oh oui. Un grand dérèglement qu'on ne verrait peut-être pas immédiatement, mais que l'on verrait. Akainu avait tenté de récupérer Jewelry avec laquelle il semblait entretenir un étrange rapport sans grand résultat.

A la vue de son air concentré, Tashigi qui s'était assise à ses côtés saisit sa main et explosa en larmes.

—Beaucoup… des nôtres sont morts. L'Amiral Akainu n'en a pas fait mention, et en tant que votre subordonnée bien que non présente lors de l'incident, j'ai dû avertir les familles… C'était horrible… Je me suis revue à Marinford avec toute cette violence, tout ces gens endeuillés… la marine fait-elle le bien si on n'a si peu d'importance pour la vie de ses soldats ? J'y crois encore… mais suis-je sotte ?

Smoker apaisa de son mieux, par quelques paroles très maladroites sa si fragile subordonnée qui trembla encore un peu. Fallait-il être sot ou sourd à tout argument pour croire encore en cette justice ? Car un Mugiwara sot et borné n'y croyait déjà pas. Un Mugiwara pour avoir sauvé son ennemi avait manqué de se faire tuer.

—Les choses vont changer Tashigi, elles le doivent.

—Je l'espère… Oh, je sais que vous auriez voulu que Mugiwara soit là, mais il sort ce soir… Il reste encore un peu de café à la cafétéria, je vais vous en préparer un bien serré. Doc vous a recommandé de vous reposer, mais je suis sûre que cela vous fera plaisir !

Requinquée, la jeune fille tira les rideaux blancs autour du lit, elle se figea alors en croisant le regard froid d'Hina qui attendait alors derrière. Ses yeux qui avaient été pétillants à l'idée de complaire à son supérieur se baissèrent et elle détala.

—Eh bien je vois que certains s'amusent lorsqu'ils sortent. Tu n'en tiens plus sur tes pieds ?

La rose ricana et Smoker leva son drap pour vérifier si tout était en place : cela l'était mais très pansé.

—J'ai le service dehors dehors sans fut à côté de moi pour le couvrir à part ce drap, un flanc manifestement perforé vu la douleur que je me coltine et une brûlure au second degré minimum sur la poitrine. Me lever risquerait de te choquer très chère.

Le ton ironique n'échappa tellement pas à la jeune femme qu'elle en alluma une cigarette pour goûter à la plaisanterie un peu plus.

—Ben voyons. J'ignorais que tu t'étais mis à aimer les hôpitaux, _mon cœur_ j'ai dut louper un épisode. Tu remercieras ton petit protégé qui t'a sûrement sauvé la vie deux fois, en t'évitant la noyade et de finir saigné comme un porc.

Mais certainement.

—C'est pour cette raison qu'il est dans mes projets de réclamer sur le champ sa libération. Il a été très injustement condamné. Mais très injustement.

Oui, il se répétait, mais il devait savoir comment allait le gamin. Ce qui s'était passé était proprement inacceptable. Il lui fallait se lever, échapper à Hina et Tashigi pour réclamer sa libération sur le champ.

—Oh sans doute, mais puisque tu vas si mal, tu ne vas t'en aller nulle part Smo, fit la rose en lui attrapant les poignets et tenant tout son corps avec son fruit du démon. Doc, ramenez-vous, je le tiens !

Oh, oh.

Hina lui sauta dessus.

**O.o.°.o.O**

Luffy n'allait pas bien. Trois jours, seul.

Trois jours sans parler, à hurler des horreurs pour qu'on le laisse sortir de cette cellule insalubre dans laquelle il stagnait. Il avait frappé les murs jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent abondamment, sans résultat. Il avait protesté, il ne s'était jamais résigné. Il avait voulu montrer qu'il gagnerait coûte que coûte. Mais si les premières heures il avait écumé et balancé toute sa rage vers les murs de pierres veinés de granit marin, les suivantes n'avaient pas été pour autant plus douces. Le jeune homme s'était déchiré la gorge à hurler toute la journée, et l'envie de boire lui était venue sans qu'on ne lui apporte quoi que ce soit et alors là, la torture avait réellement commencé.

On ne lui avait rien donné. Ni eau ni nourriture le premier jour, on l'avait oublié et chaque cri sortant de sa bouche rappelait à Luffy que jusqu'à présent personne ne venait. On voulait l'oublier, mais il ne fallait pas que cela arrive. Le garçon n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il tiendrait à ce régime. Après quelques heures d'un mauvais sommeil, il avait vaguement remué, la gorge sèche comme tous les déserts d'Alabasta. La poussière ambiante lui avait donné l'effet de grain de sable sur sa langue et dans sa gorge pour venir racler la douleur déjà présente. Il avait gémi, et là, on lui avait jeté une gamelle d'eau à la figure qu'il avait lapé. Luffy n'avait pas beaucoup de fierté personnelle, non, dès qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, il était en revanche redoutable et peu magnanime. Mais là, terriblement seul, dans cet endroit si noir et si oppressant, il avait regardé le faisceau de lumière d'où sortait la main avec stupeur comme s'il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur là de sa vie avant de recueillir la maigre écuelle répandue sur le sol comme un naufragé dans une mer salée. Il devenait peut-être comme un chien ? Ne s'était-il pas roulé en boule cette « nuit » pour essayer d'avoir moins froid ? Ses vêtements déchirés ne le protégeaient pas vraiment, mais hurler ne l'en protégeait pas non plus. Il lapait maintenant et Akainu en aurait été ravi. L'esprit fatigué et brumeux de Luffy ne parvenait pas à se demander si le rouge était derrière tout cela. Sans doute, peut-être l'observait-on par une mince interstice, un œil de judas comme pour s'amuser de son attitude ?

Le garçon requinqué, frappa à nouveau les portes, abîmant un peu plus ses poings.

—LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! SMO !

Mais Smoker ne répondait pas, et d'ailleurs il n'aurait aucune raison de lui répondre. Peut-être qu'il était trop blessé, mort ou qu'il le détestait pour tous les risques qu'il lui avait fait prendre ?

Toutes les alternatives lui donnaient la nausée et encore plus envie de frapper. Si ça se trouvait, il était là depuis longtemps, très longtemps, et on ne le ressortirait pas de là avant encore plus longtemps ! Une nouvelle nausée prit le garçon. Il ne voulait pas rester là plus longtemps, Impel Down dans son immensité lui avait semblé assez oppressant et terrifiant durant le court laps de temps où il y avait été pour qu'il ne désire certainement pas rester dans cette cellule étroite plus longtemps. Frapper. Il frappa. Hurler. Il hurla encore un peu. Activa son maigre haki sans y prendre garde, sans grand succès. Si seulement il avait su mieux apprendre le haki de l'armement, il sortirait d'ici pour de bon et pour savoir l'état de Smoker. Il se rassura en coinçant ses mains sous ses cuisses pliées et en se balançant au son d'une musique familière en se disant que Smo, ne _pouvait_ lui en vouloir, non.

S'il n'était pas là, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien, se rasséréna-t-il toujours sur les notes de cette musique.

Et quand il s'aperçut que la douce musique rassurante était celle qu'il entendait en salle de conférence, il s'arrêta complétement stupéfait. Si cette chanson lui rentrait dans la tête, le reste pouvait bien lui rester dans le crâne ?! S'il avait eu de la viande il aurait combattu ses idioties par les siennes.

Personne ne pouvait être plus bête que lui, pas même les marines. Et pourtant, s'insinua dans l'esprit fatigué et désespéré de Luffy l'hypothèse que s'il était là, c'était qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il n'avait pas agi comme la marine le voulait, et il était puni, non ? Smoker aussi était puni, tout le monde avait droit à être puni, tout le monde était sur le même pied d'égalité quelque part. Il réfuta l'idée. Mais il avait refusé d'écouter les ordres et aidé aussi quelque part des pirates à s'échapper en leur parlant, chose qui lui était refusée.

Mais s'il ne connaissait pas la fille aux cheveux roses, il connaissait Ussop et il était indubitablement son ami ! Pourtant l'horrible idée lui vint qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être son ami et ce, pour sauver son frère. Il ne voulait pas adhérer à tout ça, mais il le fallait car sauver Ace c'était rembourser tout ce que Ace avait toujours fait pour lui.

Parce qu'il aimait encore Ace plus qu'il ne devrait ? Luffy frappa sa tête sur le sol puis les murs en beuglant. Sauver Ace n'avait plus de sens désormais. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il faisait encore cela.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il se frappa encore la tête violemment jusqu'à sentir son sang couler en longeant l'arête déjà brisée maintes et maintes fois de son nez. Il voulait tous les détruire, tous. Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il devait obéir et diriger toute cette destruction contre quelqu'un d'autre ? Il se frappa encore le crâne.

Pour échapper à cette rage latente, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à quelques autres heures glanées de sommeil pour remuer dans un cliquetis de chaînes en quête de paix dans cette obscurité étouffante. Fou il allait le devenir ici, il n'y avait pas eu de procès, pas la moindre justice, on l'avait jeté ici sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi Ses nakamas n'étaient plus près de lui, ni personne d'autre et encore moins Smoker.

Un pic violent de douleur l'irradia.

Il était seul.

Seul.

Jusqu'à ce que s'ouvre enfin la porte libératrice, et cette porte là, ce n'était pas la personne qui l'ouvrit, c'était un Marine obséquieux, accompagné de Koby. Il lui aurait sauté au cou s'il n'était pas tenu en laisse par une chaine lourde, s'il n'était pas si fatigué et si perdu.

—Luffy-san ?

Il garderait la tête levée.

—Bien, la recrue Mugiwara no Luffy a été libérée, elle va être remise sur pied en attendant la prononciation d'un jugement définitif des hautes instances. Sergent-Chef Koby je vous le laisse.

—Oui Colonel Surimi.

L'obséquieux petit homme s'en alla aussi fier que son grade aussi haut soit-il le laissait présager. Les deux gardes à sa porte qui l'avaient oubliés durant ces longues heures de souffrances pénétrèrent dans la cellule pour l'en arracher. Le brun n'avait presque plus la force de se tenir debout, tant fut si bien qu'il se laissa traîner et à son arrivée dans la lumière du poste de garde, le jeune rose se mordit la lèvre. On le lâcha sur une chaise et les deux gardes disparurent pressés de trouver un amusement quelconque ailleurs, Luffy les toisa.

—Je suis tellement désolé Luffy-san, si désolé.

De quoi être désolé ? Il n'avait rien fait, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait : il lui adressa à lui un regard d'incompréhension puis tenta de se lever.

—Je veux savoir comment va Smoker.

—Pas tout de suite, tenta de raisonner le cadet. Luffy-san il faut vous nettoyer un peu et enfiler un nouvel uniforme.

Pas le temps !

—Non, je veux savoir comment il va ! Il a failli être noyé et Akainu m'a jeté ici sans que je sache comment il se remettait, c'est injuste !

Tellement de choses l'étaient, songea Koby. Le garçon s'agita sur sa chaise, débarrassé de ses chaînes. Il fallait être fou ou présomptueux pour imaginer le dompter de cette façon, mais le Sergent Chef comprenait en voyant son ami souffrir ainsi que lui donner des ordres n'était pas la chose à faire. Il se pencha vers lui conciliant comme savait si bien faire Hermep parfois.

Hermep. Il dormait dans d'autres bras depuis plusieurs semaines et si d'aventure il rentrait dans leur chambre, il poussait le petit lit de camp aussi loin possible de lui que lui permettait la chambre. Jamais il n'avait été si loin de lui depuis leur dispute. Le blond souffrait-il de la situation ? Difficile à dire. Hermep était devenu l'eldorado qu'il ne pouvait pas conquérir pour quelques raisons dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver de véritable sens. Leur relation avait débuté comme un jeu, des caresses échangées dans le hamac aussi innocentes que les baisers d'enfants. Chacun cherchant à procurer le plus de plaisirs à l'autre, « à se faire jouir » disait l'expérimenté blond. Ils avaient fait l'amour sans qu'il ne comprenne ce que cela signifiait, mais l'instant de bonheur caché comme un jeu d'enfant avait valu le coup. Et au regard des autres « Vous couchez ensembles tous les deux ? » « Bien sûr que non ! On est juste amis » le jeu de cache-cache était devenu beaucoup moins innocent. Il fallait se cacher, car Koby ne supporterait pas sur sa personne si fragile le regard d'autrui.

Si fragile, s'il l'était… à cet instant Mugiwara l'était beaucoup plus que lui. L'envie de lui caresser la tête pour l'apaiser le traversa, mais le geste était sans doute beaucoup trop intime pour qu'il soit permis par ce garçon blessé.

—Luffy-san… le soleil va bientôt se coucher. En conclusion votre journée s'est terminée, on ne risque pas de vous convoquer avant quelques heures dans le bureau de Sengoku. Soignez-vous et habillez-vous. Vous faites triste mine, montrez à Smoker que vous allez mieux que lui.

_Ne l'inquiétez pas_, soufflait le rose. Mais ce son là ne sortit pas de sa bouche, comme s'il était gêné de ce constat. Smoker n'était sûrement pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien, mais son état était si préoccupant qu'il fallait prendre les choses en mains pour éviter une mauvaise surprise au blanc à son réveil. Il s'approcha de la bassine, et prit l'éponge en frottant le visage de Luffy pour tenter d'effacer ces jours horribles. Les petits yeux de scarabées étaient baissés vers les frusques de Marines qu'il toisa torve.

Ces vêtements là, si blancs et si bleus, ce n'étaient pas les siens. Sa chemise rouge, son pantalon de vieille toile lui manquaient horriblement. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert d'un manque aussi idiot. Allait-on lui prendre aussi son chapeau ? Rien que cette idée le fit frémir d'horreur, il mit ses mains sur son couvre-chef pour se protéger de l'éventualité. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une part de lui aurait aimé s'enfuir, fuir comme un enfant tellement il était terrifié, mais une autre dont il ne soupçonnait pas la part dans son cœur lui soufflait de rester ici à tout prix. Etait-ce seulement pour Ace ?

—Je suis perdu Koby.

Le rose se sentit tout autant perdu par cet aveu là.

—Je ne sais pas quel est le chemin à suivre. Je veux bien faire, vraiment ! Mais je ne peux rien faire sans blesser quelqu'un. Je suis tiraillé de partout, on ne veut pas de moi en marine, ni de moi en pirate, je ne suis à ma place nulle part. Je veux vivre libre… je veux être le roi des pirates uniquement pour cette liberté là et les gens ici, les gens comme toi, ne veulent pas me la donner. Je ne veux pas patienter et attendre les miettes, je veux la brioche en entière !

Mugiwara avait évolué depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à East Blue à leurs débuts à tous les deux. S'il était plus mature, il était aussi plus dévasté. Luffy devait certainement être plus fort après des mois passés en mer, mais était-il assez fort pour affronter le gouvernement mondial seul ? Koby en doutait. Mugiwara était chamboulé. Peut-être sur le point de pleurer s'il ne se retenait pas. On avait fait la guerre dans son esprit comme dans son cœur pour le rendre si fragile à cet instant. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'enlaça une brève seconde dans un étreinte mouillée. Il était un des bourreaux, et il pleurait pour sa victime plus encore qu'elle-même pleurait pour son propre sort.

—Soyez fort Luffy-san, soyez fort, tout s'arrangera.

Ils l'espéraient tout deux si ardemment qu'ils étaient prêt à tout faire pour que cela se concrétise. Particulièrement Koby.

* * *

><p>Remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :<p>

Eeeeeh voilà. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas et qui auront la flemme de chercher (oh comme je vous comprends) le syndrome de Lima, est l'inverse du syndrome de Stockholm, là où les deux résultent d'une cohabitation (lors d'une prise d'otage par exemple) entre le prisonnier et son gardien, le prisonnier dans le cas de Stockholm va adopter la doctrine de ses geôliers par plus de commodités et parce que le cerveau humain fonctionne ainsi (j'ai lu deux ou trois trucs là dessus, la série _Homeland_ parle de ça, je crois, mais bon... je ne suis pas sûre). Celui de Lima rend le geôlier sensible à la cause défendue par son prisonnier, il en oublie sa propre idéologie. Alors... qui est atteint par Lima ici bas ?

Reviews ? Motivez l'auteur, elle vous livrera un Mihawk torse nu tout beau tout beau ainsi qu'un Smoker imbibé pour fêter Noël avec vous !

Joyeuses fêtes ! Love,

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


	6. Let it be & Flagornerie

**Hello !**

Comment ça va les gens ? Veuillez m'excuser de cette longue absence, les derniers évènements de ce début d'année 2015 m'ont plus... touchée que je ne le pensais. J'ai éprouvé le besoin d'écrire quelque chose à ce propos dans **_''Charlie'_**', un OS publié dimanche 11. Je vais un peu mieux, j'ai eu besoin de temps pour m'en remettre et j'espère que vous aussi êtes aux mieux. J'annonce donc du lourd pour ce chapitre. Il est long, il est lourd, consistant et croustillant. :)

Tout est à Oda.

_Flagornerie_,

**Let it be, The Beatles**

avec

**I'll be right here waiting for you, Richard Marx,**

**Every Breath you take, Police.**

* * *

><p><strong>O.o.°.o.O<strong>

Lorsque l'on eut donné à Chapeau de paille son nouvel uniforme et que l'amende pour avoir abîmé les vêtements prêtés fut payée à une Miss Marjane fort peu compatissante, enfin celui-ci pu espérer aller dans l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir. Cela interpellait Koby bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, hélas. Durant ces trois jours d'isolements, il avait beaucoup changé. Et cela était d'une telle évidence que même le Tigre Violet aurait pu le remarquer. La démarche de Luffy était beaucoup moins insouciante, plus sèche, plus mesurée comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Il se présentait alors, largement moins assuré qu'à l'accoutumée.

—Mr Luffy ? Vous allez bien ?

—Oui, oui très bien.

Le brun lui offrit un petit sourire en évitant de croiser son regard. Sa main frotta machinalement son fidèle couvre chef et s'arrêta dessus. Il était rassuré de le sentir sur sa tête. Koby ouvrit alors à nouveau la bouche sans que son comparse ne lui laisse plus de temps en lui saisissant le bras soudainement pour le faire entrer dans l'infirmerie, pressé. Le jeune homme soupira puis se laissa traîner par son aîné bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien dire pour l'empêcher de pénétrer dans la salle.

Ah quoi bon ? Il fallait bien que cela se fasse. Luffy ne se dit pas un instant qu'il passait trop de temps dans cet endroit là, il se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il voie Smoker. Il le fallait. Smoker lui en voulait peut-être, peut-être certainement. Il l'avait mis en danger, désobéi à ses ordres en s'opposant clairement à Akainu, et en retournant en prison. Smo-san n'avait-il pas toujours voulu qu'il s'intègre ici bas même si cette pensée le rebutait ? Oui. Et retourner en prison même en lui sauvant la vie n'était certainement pas dans les préceptes qu'il lui avait proposés. Le garçon inquiet avait besoin de savoir si le blanc allait bien. Il fallait qu'il sache, personne ne lui avait rien soufflé.

Il eut la réponse à sa dernière interrogation quand dans le second lit s'agitait le Contre-Amiral et que la rose Hina le surplombait assise à califourchon sur lui en donnant des ordres au médecin pour que celui-ci lui prenne sa tension avec un étrange appareil.

—Lâche-moi sale garce ! Tu vas retirer foutument toute influence de ton satané fruit du démon ! Bordel, crut-il bon de rajouter après un instant de silence.

—Mon cœur, tu assassines mon cœur de pierre, fit semblant de bouder l'autre. Vous avez fini vos prélèvements Doc ?

—Va te faire foutre.

Devant tant d'amicalité, le grand médecin frêle comme un roseau acquiesça vaguement en vérifiant sans doute des statistiques sur son bloc note.

—On va dire que ça ira… J'aurais bien fait des tests d'urines pour m'assurer que tout le granit marin de la lance de Devon est bien parti, mais vu sa coopération…

—Oui, je le vois mal le tenir pour que vous fassiez ça. Il y a des limites Doc. Tiens, un revenant. Hello Chapeau de paille.

Aussitôt le garçon se gela quand le regard ambré du blanc se posa sur lui. Il avait l'air surprit de le voir ici. Pourquoi être surprit ? se questionna-t-il. Bien sûr qu'il allait venir. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas le voir ? Le garçon hésita.

Hina bougea. Et Smoker leva un sourcil encore plus surprit par l'attitude de Monkey D Luffy. Il avait maigri durant ces trois jours où lui-même était hors service. Deux fissures depuis ses pommettes soulignaient sa perte de poids et en plus d'ombres noires sous ses yeux, il avait perdu une étincelle dans son regard qui manquait cruellement et soudainement à la vue du blanc. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais Luffy sembla tromper sa rhétorique en avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé. Le Doc fut partit dans son bureau avant que l'autre n'arrive devant Smoker. Les petits yeux noirs toisèrent la porte, la porte encore plus sécurisée qui séparait Luffy de son frère. Il hésita un instant, plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête venant augmenter sa migraine. Il y avait maintes et maintes fois réfléchi dans l'obscurité de sa cellule ces derniers jours. Il pouvait bien défoncer cet endroit, atomiser tous les gardes et s'enfuir avec son frère. Mais comment allait-il ? S'était-il rétabli ? Impossible de savoir, impossible de s'enfuir. Chapeau de paille rectifia sa trajectoire vers le contre-amiral craignant un éclat de colère.

—Mugiwara, salua-t-il.

—Smo.

Il y eut ensuite le silence. Hina sur le ventre de Smoker bâilla outrageusement, ennuyée.

—Que c'est ennuyant et ennuyeux. Je m'attendais à plus de choses que ça. Remercie ton poulain Smo, il t'a sauvé après tout.

—J'allais le faire, idiote. Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! erci', ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Ce devait être sa façon d'être reconnaissant.

La colonelle gloussa et observant du coin de l'œil le jeune pirate-marine. Et seulement du coin de l'œil car sans doute ne méritait-il pas plus à ses yeux, quand bien même eut-il sauvé son ami depuis vingt ans. La jeune femme ne lui accorderait pas plus de considération que cela, et le blanc l'avait bien compris. Les yeux ronds du petit brun eux étaient braqués sur lui, absolument surprit.

—Donc tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir désobéi ?

—Non.

Ce fut au gamin de glousser et de se jeter sur lui, manquant de faire basculer Hina dans une embrassade trop oppressante et pleine, de bons sentiments. Bon sang. Tant fut si bien que Smoker perdit cigares, dignité et reçut de plein fouet le gosse qui entoura son cou de ses bras. Un chapeau de paille normal aurait-il réagi comme ça ? La réponse s'imposa à lui. Chapeau de paille n'était _pas _normal. Cependant, il fallait attentivement surveiller le gamin.

—Yokata ! Je suis content ! Merci !

Dégage, aurait dit Smoker de prime abord à ces mots trop niais. Mais il ne dît rien. Il fallut que la jeune femme les sépare en apostrophant de façon mauvaise le jeune Koby qu'il avait jusque là ignoré.

—Ne refais pas ça, crû bon de rajouter le blanc pour combler le… blanc.

La narratrice est fière de ce jeu de mot ignoble. Cependant, le garçon ne se sentit loin des jeux de mots douteux, absolument pas contrit. Il sourit légèrement, rassuré et frottant toujours sa tête, ou plus précisément son chapeau, nota Koby. Avant qu'on ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'intéressa à Hina en la voyant maintenir toujours le blanc avec son fruit de l'emprisonnement.

—Pourquoi t'es sur lui ?

Enfin une réaction sensée.

—Parce qu'il est moelleux.

C'était par exemple, une réponse insensée.

—Okay.

_Achevez-moi_, songea Smoker.

—Tu veux tester le potentiel de Smo en tant que coussin, Mugiwara ?

_Achevez-moi sur le champ avant que quelque chose d'étrange n'arrive_, hurla Smoker mentalement.

—N'y pense même pas, Chapeau de Paille.

—Non mais ça va pas, je suis pas fou !

_Restons sensés_.

—Tu dois être horrible comme coussin ! J'en suis persuadé, rajouta le petit brun.

Restons toujours sensés. Si Hina pouffa, en tout cas, Koby s'en abstint peu rassuré par l'expression polaire sur le visage du blanc. La jeune femme raffermit sa prise quand Doc revint en quête d'un nouvel échantillon qu'il n'obtint … pas. En effet, à peine fut-il dans le champ de vision de Smoker qu'il marmonna assez intelligiblement un flot continu et peu amical d'insultes qui refroidit nettement le docteur. Smoker 2/ Koby& Doc 0.

—En fait, je tiens Smo pour éviter qu'il ne s'agite trop, comme tu le vois, Chapeau de paille. Je le laisserai, qu'il s'enfuirait d'ici sans son pantalon.

… Elle allait le tuer.

—Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux Smo-san ?

—Nous parlerons ensuite de ta haine des piqûres Mugiwara ? claqua le plus âgé satisfait en constatant que le susnommé gonflait les joues et baissait la bouche comme un chiot perdu.

Il bouda, alors Smoker ne cacha pas un léger sourire narquois de pondre sur ses lèvres exsangues. A la vue de ce petit manège, Hina soupira, puis s'ébroua et glissa du ventre de son ami avant de le libérer. Chose incroyable.

—Je vais me chercher un café. Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger d'ici, Smo, je te le jure. Tu bouges une patte et je t'attaches tellement fort que tu ne sentiras plus _aucun_ de tes membres inférieurs, et ce de façon _définitive, darling_.

La menace sous entendue ne plut que peu au blanc qui hocha vaguement la tête et attendit qu'elle ne tire le rideau blanc autour de son lit, le laissant seul avec Mugiwara. Et tandis que les pas de la rose s'éloignaient avec ceux du tout aussi rose Koby, le contre-amiral et le « soldat » restaient silencieux. Il fallait trouver quelque chose à dire.

—Alors comme ça je suis précieux ?

C'était alors la chose la plus pertinente que trouva Smoker. Détourner à la dérision et avec son cynisme naturel quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis le combat de Mugiwara avec Akainu et Barbe Noire.

Mugiwara détourna le regard. Cela, était différent de toutes les attitudes qu'il avait déjà eu avec lui.

—Oui tu l'es. Bien sûr. Tu es vraiment précieux pour moi, tu es un de mes seuls amis ici. Ça t'étonne ?

—Étrangement non.

Chapeau de paille soupira et enfin il posa ses yeux noirs vers Smoker. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder que le blanc, si ce n'étaient la fenêtre déversant sa lumière sur le corps dans le lit et les rideaux tout aussi immaculés mais peu avenant. Et puis, il lui _fallait _regarder Smo.

—Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici. J'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre cette enflure d'Akainu à Ernies Lobby pour m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot qu'on voudrait bien le croire, enfin j'espère. Maintenant je suis un peu paumé. Parce que j'étais pirate, tu m'as toujours vu comme un ennemi, Koby comme un ami qu'on voit de loin, mais j'avais mes nakamas à moi déjà. Je ne suis _pas_ marine, c'est là le problème j'pense. On m'garde entre les deux, mais je n'ai le droit d'être ni l'un ni l'autre et même les plus hauts Marines le reconnaissent. Est-ce que toi tu me _considères_ comme ton ami même si je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ? T'es infiniment précieux, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre ici sans toi…

Comme cela était troublant.

—Tu aurais eu Koby…

—Ce n'aurait pas été pareil. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, en bonne santé. Cela me rassure, alors que je ne sais même pas comment vont mes amis ou Ussop. J'sais qu'toi on te fera pas de mal parce que tu es du « bon » côté de la barrière.

Smoker bougea légèrement, remontant le long de son lit et tenant sa couverture il tapa une seconde le coussin pour tenter de lui donner une bonne forme. Si l'acte lui arracha une grimace de soudaine douleur, il ne montra rien. Et ce, pas avant de reposer son regard sur les orbes noires du garçon. Il expira un peu de fumée blanchâtre. « Ton ami va bien » voulait-il souffler mais à quoi bon ? Ce serait lui donner un espoir vain. Chapeau de paille commençait, malgré toutes les précautions prisent par le blanc à son égard, à comprendre qu'il était piégé ici et que le piège s'était refermé sur sa personne au moment même où il avait mit les pieds à Marinford. Il souffla encore sa fumée puis écrasa ses cigares sur sa table de chevet si proprette qu'il eût été dommage de la laisser en l'état pour toucher doucement le crâne du « prisonnier ». Car si prisonnier du système il était, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas traité avec _humanité_. Il apparaissait cependant clair, que l'humanité que démontrait Smoker n'était pas conforme à la définition que l'on donnait au terme. Peu importait.

Mugiwara n'était pas une petite chose qui avait besoin d'être dorlotée, mais sans aucun doute un petit chiot perdu dans un monde cruel.

—Je suis ton _ami_. Depuis que je t'ai entre les pattes et peu importe le « côté de la barrière », retiens-le Luffy.

Et ce dernier alors sourit encore paisiblement. C'était là un sourire si pur que le blanc s'autorisa à faire de même. Il le protégerait au mieux de cette machine de Justice Infernale, comme le ferait tout autant le brun. C'était simple et clair et il n'y avait alors aucun autre mot à émettre. Sa main consolatrice sur la tête de Luffy, s'arrêta au niveau du cou touchant alors la peau si sensible de l'homme caoutchouc. Sous le contact, il ne s'hérissa pas, mais Smoker sentit cependant sous la pulpe de ses doigts un léger frisson parcourir la peau du gosse. Ils ouvrirent la bouche d'un même mouvement, si synchronisés qu'on les aurait alors pensés hypnotisés. C'était peut-être ce qu'ils étaient, hypnotisés ? La main sur la nuque du garçon cherchait à l'attirer vers lui doucement sans que ce ne soit nécessaire car le brun venait à lui de lui même, comme s'ils étaient victimes, zombifiées d'un quelconque sort. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient en respirant à grande goulée, figures de poissons hors de l'eau, ils oublièrent tout simplement le pourquoi ou le comment de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Quelle était le but à se poser tant de questions à cet instant ?

Si proches, encore un peu plus. De la sueur dévala le long de l'arête du nez du brun pour atterrir sur la joue du blanc. Tellement proches.

…

—Amiral en Chef Sengoku !

Un petit bruit se fit entendre après cette intonation purement féminine. Le sort, le charme, l'enchantement fut rompu et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre profondément troublés. Smoker porta lentement la main à ses lèvres tandis que l'on s'agitait derrière les rideaux. Il avait failli embrasser Chapeau de paille. Il avait _voulu_ l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'un ami ferait. Oh non.

Les rideaux furent soudain tirés. Un jeune marine ne leva même pas un sourcil à voir Mugiwara assit sur sa chaise près de son lit, figé et rouge. Non, le marine se tourna vers son chef le susnommé en quête d'un ordre qui lui intima de se décaler. Smoker et Luffy purent alors voir l'origine de tout ce fourbi.

Tashigi, la voix de femme, surprise par la venue de la haute instance marine avait lâché la tasse de café prévue pour Smoker mais Aokiji avait été plus leste en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne se brise au sol. Un nouveau silence prit donc l'assistance et celui-ci dura au bas mot quinze longues secondes avant que Sengoku ne choisissent d'intervenir.

—J'ai appris la nouvelle de votre réveil Contre-Amiral Smoker. Je tenais à m'assurer personnellement de votre état de guérison.

—Comme _c'est gentil_, déballa le blanc avec une note de cynisme prononcée que son chef ne manqua pas de noter. Jugez de vous-même de mon état. Un café, un fut et deux barreaux de chaise et je vous assure que toute perfusion ou je ne sais quels soins seront inutiles.

Il ne fallait pas regarder Chapeau de paille.

—Me voilà rassuré, répondit Sengoku sur le même ton. Kuzan a tenu à m'accompagner, même s'il reste en retrait à juger de la poitrine de votre lieutenante prestement. _Aokiji, cesse tes sottises dans l'instant_.

Pas penaud pour deux berrys l'homme de glace rendit sa tasse de café à une Tashigi rougissante avant de s'approcher en zyeutant Mugiwara. Deux paires d'yeux étaient alors rivées sur Chapeau de paille, en comptant l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku. Il apparut clair alors que si son « réveil » avait fait parler de lui, la sortie de prison de Luffy plus encore. Sengoku prenait particulièrement à cœur le « gardiennage » du brun.

—Smoker. Au-delà de la visite de courtoisie, je suis « sensé » faire le rapport auprès d'une nouvelle instance juridique de ce qu'il s'est produit il y a trois jours à Ernies Lobby. Alors je te le demande, souhaites-tu porter plainte officiellement contre Akainu ?

…

Chapeau de paille avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles lorsqu'il osa l'observer discrètement et Tashigi en posant la tasse entre les mains de Smoker le gratifia d'une œillade bienveillante. Quoi que le gamin puisse penser, on tentait de rendre juste l'injuste. Si tant était que l'on retenait le mot « tenter ».

—Porter plainte ne l'inculpera pas.

—Malheureusement non, fit Aokiji. Mais il écopera d'un sérieux blâme à défaut de prison, pour mise en danger et mise à mort inutile de subordonnés. Et si les indemnités aux familles des victimes sont déjà retenues sur son salaire, il devra s'excuser publiquement et ce fait sera noté noir sur blanc lors de la succession de Sengoku.

—Vous comptez prendre votre retraite Amiral en Chef, pointa timidement la jeune Tashigi qui sembla se flageller de son audace.

—Cela ne vous concernera qu'en temps voulu Lieutenante. Contre Amiral, alors ?

—Je ne compte pas porter plainte, c'est inutile. Il ne sera inculpé de rien et les excuses publiques qu'il ferait si tant est que ce procès soit gagné avec la justice triplement sotte de Baskerville, ne seront qu'une insulte de plus aux vies inutilement sacrifiées. Pas question.

Mugiwara grogna, Kuzan lui, plissa les yeux.

—Je vois... Si c'est ton dernier mot.

Il haussa les épaules, las, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Tashigi qui recula. A voir ce manège, Smoker se mit à supputer pour lui-même que l'Amiral de Glace voulait qu'un procès ai lieu. Si un blâme était vraiment marqué noir sur blanc et que l'affaire était assez « fraiche dans les esprits » au moment de la probable démission de Sengoku, cela donnerait un avantage considérable à Aokiji et à Borsalino lors de la course au pouvoir contre Akainu. Le premier amiral et le dernier ne cachaient nullement l'inimité qui les liait, mais le Contre-Amiral trouvait la manœuvre presque trop pernicieuse et perfide de la part de son ami si fainéant. Il avait ses raisons se dit-il.

Il but son café.

—J'aimerais dire quelque chose, demanda Mugiwara.

Le café lui resta en travers de la gorge. Pas du fait qu'il veuille parler, mais du fait qu'il… demande à parler. Cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune Monkey D. Luffy. Sengoku ne répondit pas.

—_S'il-vous-plait_.

La fin du monde était arrivée. Aokiji détourna son regard de la jolie Tashigi pour adresser avec Smoker un regard proprement incrédule au gosse. Comment était-ce possible que le garçon si rebelle s'abaisse à demander poliment à un Marine quelque chose ? Non, ce n'était pas chapeau de paille. Ce n'était pas le garçon que Smoker appréciait… mais était-ce celui qu'il allait embrasser ? Il jeta aux orties toute idée.

—Accordée, déclara Sengoku manifestement interloqué.

—Je veux voir Ace. _S'il vous plait_. Laissez-moi le voir. Je veux savoir comment il va. Vous pouvez continuer aussi longtemps que vous voulez à me faire c'que bon vous semble. J'en ai rien à foutre, mais laissez moi au moins revoir Ace.

—Mugiwara…

—S'il vous plait écoutez-moi encore un peu. S'il y a un peu de justice dans cet endroit trop chiantalors m'interdisez pas de voir mon frangin. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver, je suis allé en prison, j'ai subi tous vos trucs étranges et je me suis jamais plains car Ace dépend de vous. Vous refusez de me révéler son état, mais moi la seule chose que je me rappelle de Ace c'est qu'il était sur le point de mourir dans mes bras. Vous pouvez pas m'empêcher d'être près de lui ! Il est mon frère, il a besoin de moi quoi qu'vous ou lui pensiez. Je suis peut-être la lie des hommes parce que je suis un pirate, mais j'aime mon frère et je veux qu'il vive alors j'ai accepté de vous rejoindre. Si vous ne me considérez même pas comme un marine, c'est plus mon problème, c'était un accord. _Je vous en supplie_.

Un nouveau silence suivit ces mots.

Il avait supplié.

Il s'était plié.

Smoker en aurait craché ses cigares mais ses dents serrées de colère s'étaient fermées sur les deux barres de tabacs. Si Chapeau de paille avait manqué de peu de l'embrasser, il n'en fallait pas plus non plus pour qu'il se révolte doucement contre son traitement. Il suppliait pour une chose en abnégation avec les autres. Mugiwara allait être bouffé.

Sengoku ne prononçait pas un mot, semblant réfléchir intensément ses yeux gris paralysant Luffy encore mieux que Granit Marin dont ils avaient la couleur.

—Soit. Si tu tiens réellement à savoir _l'état _de ton frère, cela t'es accordé. Puisses-tu comprendre ce qui pèse sur toi et que nous _voulions t'épargner_.

Ben voyons. Sengoku ouvrit un bras pour proposer au gamin de le suivre aussi docilement qu'il l'était à cet instant tandis que le blanc se retenait de cracher de mépris. Luffy se levait décidé mais s'arrêta avant qu'on ne commence à se mettre en marche vers la salle au bout de l'infirmerie en quête du regard de Smoker.

—Smo ? Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Alors Aokiji leva un sourcil vers lui et le Contre-Amiral finit son café pour se donner une contenance. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela, considérant tout ce qu'il c'était passé précédemment, ces aveux étranges et le … baiser qui avait manqué de les rapprocher inexorablement. Non, même si Smoker était incapable de comprendre la raison de son action, il fallait désormais s'occuper de son poulain comme cela était sa mission d'origine. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

— Trouvez-moi d'abord un pantalon et je vous suis.

Tashigi s'empressa de disparaître, un peu gênée, certes godiche mais toujours dévouée à son supérieur. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard un long pantalon d'hôpital et une longue veste informe quémandée auprès des infirmiè s'en saisit et attendit que Chapeau de paille ne daigne sortir de son périmètre d'espace vital pour enfiler son fut en toute intimité. Mugiwara ne le comprit pas. Aokiji le tira par le cou pour l'emmener plus loin. Smoker enfila donc ses maigres frusques en retenant des grognements de douleurs qui menaçaient semble-t-il de sortir de sa bouche à chaque inspiration sifflante. Il boutonna le pantalon et posa le pied à terre cherchant à se stabiliser au mieux. Lorsqu'il tira les rideaux, un pic violent manqua de le faire basculer. Un infirmier lui donna une canne et l'affaire ne fut certes pas entièrement réglée mais allégée. Il arracha ses perfusions.

—Allons-y.

Sengoku laissa échapper un grognement sourd, indiquant au Contre-Amiral et à la jeune recrue de le suivre. L'indication n'incluait pasAokiji, mais mu par une étrange curiosité il suivit le mouvement tandis que les infirmières s'écartaient ainsi que les médecins. L'anxiété de chapeau de paille se faisait sentir à mesure de leur avancée dans la longue salle qu'était l'infirmerie et le blanc le sentit imperceptiblement.

Un étrange sentiment de mal aise les liait, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà liés auparavant. Il avait failli embrasser Chapeau de Paille. Chapeau de paille ! Ce gosse de pratiquement moitié moins son âge, insupportable d'idiotie mais quelque part profondément attachant. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cela arrive, il aurait livré le mioche quelques mois plus tôt… comment était-ce possible d'envisager même d'avoir une relation avec ce genre d'individu ? L'amitié était certainement plus profitable à eux deux, aussi, quand Luffy se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui pour l'aider alors qu'il claudiquait avec sa canne, il dénia las.

Le brun se tut, s'arrêtant devant la porte gardée. Que dire de plus ? Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser et que ce possible baiser avait été plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait fait en près de vingt années d'activités sexuelles. Ce n'était pas du désir. Il désirait les hommes des bars le soir, mais ce désir assouvi, il repartait heureux mais peut-être parfois un peu boitillant, _Roger savait pourquoi_. Non, cette fois ça avait été différent, il n'avait rien eu le temps de faire mais s'était senti honteux et gêné comme une pucelle découvrant les outils de son corps. Il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Les mots de Chapeau de paille l'avaient troublé autant qu'il le troublait actuellement et ce, bien malgré lui.

Les quatre gardes s'espacèrent, laissant leur chef insérer une clef dans l'ouverture mêlant acier et granit marin et les portes s'ouvrirent. Une telle installation n'était pas nouvelle au sein de la marine. Avant l'illustre arrivée de Poings Ardent, la salle annexée servait de dépôts de médicaments, en outre de morphine et un peu de SAD pour doper les soldats. Hina y avait chapardé quelques médicaments après la défection de Drake, afin de faire passer… _la pilule_.

Or l'on craignait tellement le vol ou le trafic de ces substances qu'elles étaient si bien fermées que faire une prison-infirmerie pour l'incongru invité n'avait nécessité que d'un lit et d'autres bricoles.

Seulement voilà, en pénétrant dans la pièce, se furent les « _bricoles_ » qui attirèrent l'attention de Smoker et un bruit insoutenable et régulier, un « bip, bip ».

Le Contre-Amiral leva les yeux vers le lit. Derrière un écran de verre, dans des draps d'un gris douteux, il y avait un corps terriblement amaigri au point que quelque creux et bosses pointues en formaient l'épaisseur. Avant même qu'il n'ait mis un pied dans la pièce, Chapeau de paille s'était déjà rué, avait collé son visage contre l'écran de verre en hurlant le nom de son frère. Comme s'il assistait à une veillée, le blanc s'était rapproché de son poulain, gardant une étrange distance de sécurité, pour regarder par la verrière.

La première chose qu'il vit outre les draps déformés fut un long tuyau. Un long tuyau blanc qui partait du sol, de la bouche immonde d'une machine grise qui semblait battre la mesure d'une musique sinistre, il tournicotait autour du pied du lit pour se mêler à des fils rouges aussi fins que des vaisseaux sanguins qui s'agitaient au rythme d'une respiration sur le lit, et si les fils eux s'arrêtaient au niveau d'électrodes à des poignets osseux et blancs, le long tuyau, le tube, lui remontait plus haut. Il gravissait comme un trapéziste la montée osseuse du bassin pour celle d'une poitrine encombrés d'autre tubes sans doute cachés par le drap gris et il semblait vouloir dévaler la pente sèche du cou tellement maigre que la peau s'étalait sur l'oreiller au milieu de boucles noires qui eurent jadis toute leur splendeur, sans succès car aussitôt le tube remontait pour couvrir une bouche aux lèvres exsangues et blanches dont la peau menaçait de s'effriter et de partir à chaque respiration forcée par le tube, la pompe, comprit Smoker. Il posa les yeux sur ceux du corps, fermés, tirés, ridés comme vieillis de dix ans, on voyait un vrai pli de douleur traverser un visage qui avait été si beau et si joyeux mais dont même les fières pommettes ressemblaient à des vallées sinueuses et creuses dans lesquelles tant les larmes que l'eau d'une rivière pourraient y choir pour en faire leur lit. Ces pommettes là, le blanc le remarqua aussitôt, étaient les mêmes creuses que ceux de Chapeau de paille. Ils partageaient cela, sans aucun doute même sans lien de sang.

Et Mugiwara lui avait la bouche ouverte devant l'Ô combien sinistre spectacle. L'œil retourna comme absorbé à la vision horrible. Tout cela, était Poings Ardents. Le fils d'un homme qui avait certes fait selon les adages populaires des choses peu recommandables mais qui gisait comme un pantin désarticulé dans un lit qui semblait presque trop grand pour lui et ses muscles fondus, sa peau détendue, sa chevelure ternie et son visage si blême qu'en comparaison peut-être que les draps n'étaient pas aussi gris qu'ils y paraissaient.

—Ace.

—Nous lui avons fait un don de cœur de porc. Aucune famille n'acceptait de nous donner au nom de la science le cœur des défunts durant la guerre, surtout pas pour lui. Des poumons étaient par contre déjà dans notre banque en maintien prolongés mais il semble que la greffe prenne mal. De plus, malgré son fruit, les tissus eux, ne se reforment pas. Ne t'approches pas, il est en isolement car trop fragile immunitairement parlant pour survivre, si des germes de l'extérieur venaient à entrer, il mourrait. Sois en certain.

Luffy tomba à genoux au sol, les yeux écarquillés, braqués sur la forme dans le lit. Peut-être n'était-ce pas son frère avait-il l'air de hurler dans sa tête, si fort que même Smoker pouvait se douter de la teneure de ses pensées. Mais c'était implacable. Même Mugiwara pouvait reconnaître le tatouage spécial sur le bras de son aîné, les tâches de rousseurs et les cheveux de jais bouclés qui pendouillaient mollement. Le blanc se demanda un instant à quoi s'attendait le gosse ?

Il était évident après avoir eu le poitrail arraché qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur ses pieds, bien portant et le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne pourrait réussir un tel exploit. La médecine avait beau s'enorgueillir de beaucoup de choses, elle n'était pas capable de cela. Qu'on lui ait donné poumons et cœur et sans doute réparé les côtes et la colonne vertébrale, était déjà admirable. Qu'il respire encore l'était déjà plus. Qu'il ouvre ses yeux à nouveau était impossible.

Et toute l'innocence de ce garçon ne pouvait le concevoir. Il balbutia des choses incohérentes à l'Amiral en Chef, chercha un peu ses mots puis blêmit en frappant de son poing la vitre qui ne céda, sans doute heureusement pour lui, pas. Smoker ne pouvait rester là sans rien dire, sans intervenir. Il ne pouvait laisser ça se faire. Au moment même où il franchit la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa main sur son épaule, Mugiwara explosa et se mit à pleurer.

Oui peut-être chialait-il trop, mais peut-être en avait-il besoin ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas le choix ?

—Il va rester comme ça longtemps ? Non. Non… Il peut pas rester comme ça, il va guérir… AAAAAACE ! Non c'est pas possible, il est trop fort pour ça !

…

Voilà l'ultime question Aokiji baissa les yeux au même titre que Smoker. Eux avaient comprit. Un bref instant, Sengoku lui, hésita :

—Nous avons fait ce qui était notre possible pour lui sauver la vie. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin.

Des gouttes mouillées et grosses comme des billes roulèrent du visage du brun alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à détacher son regard du corps, non du futur cadavre de son frère.

—Je peux pas l'accepter … c'est comme s'il était encore sur le point de mourir à nouveau devant moiiiii. Vous m'aviez promis que vous alliez m'aider, et le sauver ! Vous m'avez menti…

—Détrompe-toi ! Nous l'avons sauvé, _il vivra _même si tu ne sembles pas considérer tout ce que nous avons fait pour vous deux. Tu devrais nous remercier car nous continuerons à prendre soin de lui, vois à quel point nous sommes… bons.

Foutaises. Bien, mal, tout cela paraissait honteusement saugrenu ici. Chapeau de paille ne trembla que peu, mais Smoker bouillonnait de rage.

—Ace… Ace je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! Que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien… pas tout ça…

Il frappa encore un peu la vitre mais Poings Ardents ne moufta pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais moufter. L'amiral en chef se pencha légèrement vers lui, figure de conciliance fausse.

—Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien Chapeau de paille, allons. Tu as fait ça pour ton frère, que nous continuerons à soigner pendant des années… et jeune D, tu aimes ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde… n'est-ce pas ?

…

Sengoku ne pouvait décemment oser faire ça.

C'en était trop.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette fois ce soit Smoker qui explose, arrachant sèchement Mugiwara à l'emprise de son supérieur. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il le tira si rapidement hors de la pièce, que le brun n'eut pas le temps de protester ou contrecarrer sa poigne sur son épaule. Il fallait faire quitter cet endroit maudit à Luffy, maintenant.

Si ami il était, il ne pouvait rien faire et ne pas réagir quand on tentait de le manipuler de façon aussi écœurante. Ils traversèrent l'infirmerie en surprenant plusieurs personnes par les cris que le gamin produisait en se débattant comme un forcené.

—Smo ! Non ! Laisse-moi auprès d'Ace ! Nooooon !

Le jeune Sergent-Chef Koby ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, même s'il semblait penser le contraire.

—La ferme ! Sergent-Chef Koby ramenez-le dans sa chambre et attachez-le s'il le faut ! Je ne veux pas le voir sortir avant ce soir au bas mot. Demandez à quelqu'un de lui apporter à manger !

—Mais Contre-Amiral…

—Je te déteste ! Laisse-moi auprès d'Ace, j'ai besoin de rester près de lui ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA ! ENFOIRÉ !

Smoker ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il avait refermé à coup de pied la porte de l'infirmerie, bloquant alors l'accès aux mains avides de Mugiwara. Il frappa d'ailleurs les battants, qui ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il avait recouvré son air fou, son air abruti de fatigue qui le rendait si dangereux.

—Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! Sot gamin.

Le blanc prit le chemin inverse à son poulain, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui, en courant s'il le fallait. Tashigi le poursuivait, à l'autre bout du couloir Luffy hurlait. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine, tous ces efforts lui faisaient un mal de chien. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

Mais… une vilaine voix dans son esprit lui insuffla que cette douleur cuisante, n'était pas que physique. Et le tambour affolé et anarchique de son cœur, n'était peut-être alors pas seulement dû à la colère et aux séquelles de ses blessures. Ô non.

Et Smoker l'avait bien compris.

**O.o.°.o.O**

—Je vais vous dire ce que je pense, quoi que vous puissiez dire. Vous avez agi comme un crétin Smoker-san.

Je plussoie.

—Justement, nous ne débattrons pas de ma bêtise. Aïe fais gaffe !

Tashigi soupira en refermant les bandages de son supérieur qui avaient été défaits durant sa confrontation avec Chapeau de paille. Smoker grogna. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Il n'aurait pas dû forcer aussi tôt après s'être réveillé, mais il n'avait pas pu rester inactif face à la pression qu'avait sciemment exercé Sengoku sur son protégé.

—Je ne pouvais pas, ne pas faire quelque chose gamine. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

—Mais il y avait d'autres façons Smoker-san. Vous vous êtes mis à dos Sengoku et même Chapeau de paille alors que je suis sûre que c'était pour le protéger. Vous avez réagi de façon violente et en plus d'ouvrir à nouveau vos blessures, tout me porte à croire que Monkey D. Luffy va vous en vouloir.

—Peu importe. J'ai désapprouvé dès le départ le comportement de la Marine vis-à-vis de lui. Elle l'humilie, se moque de lui, et il n'a pas le loisir de protester. On le fait chanter avec un mort ! Mugiwara est trop gentil, trop sot pour le comprendre.

_Mais que faire en sachant ça, maintenant ? _

La jeune femme mis en épingle le pli des bandages en lin avant de se frotter les mains, satisfaite de son ouvrage précaire. Elle dit ensuite la voix légèrement tremblante :

—Faites-lui comprendre alors. Vous avez certainement raison, nous nous moquons tous quelque part de lui, au lieu de chercher à l'intégrer. C'est à la fois malsain et triste, nous n'avons jamais cherché à lui donner une seconde chance. Est-ce par ce qu'il est le fils de Dragon, un Rookie célèbre ou bien un porteur de cette initiale mystérieuse qu'est le D ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais que pouvons nous faire ?

—Tout ce qu'_ils _vont réussir à faire, c'est de le détruire. On l'embrigade, on ne veut pas qu'il réfléchisse. D'ici encore quelques mois à ce rythme il deviendra un pantin malléable. Et, je ne veux foutument pas voir ça se concrétiser. J'ai fait la chose la plus juste dans l'instant.

Il ne devait pas devenir une chose malléable et sotte, il ne devait pas devenir un pantin ou une poupée de chiffon. Pourrait-il encore après ce changement, ce revirement, continuer à appeler ce garçon Chapeau de paille avec toujours cette intonation de défi bien perceptible dans sa voix ? Non, il ne serait plus Chapeau de paille, plus rien.

—Alors essayez de lui parler, de vous faire comprendre Smoker-san. Je déteste quand vous réagissez comme un âne bâté encore plus lorsque vous blessez quelqu'un. Et vous faites les deux souvent. Vous l'avez arraché à la vision de son frère. Je n'étais pas dans l'annexe pour voir ça, mais j'ose à peine imaginer la vision que c'était.

—Justement, il n'aurait pas dû voir ça.

Tashigi se pencha vers lui, les poings sur ses hanches fines.

—Vous n'aviez pas à décider pour lui. Peut-être qu'il était en train de penser, ou de réfléchir, je ne sais pas !

—Nous parlons de Chapeau de paille et je me fiche bien de tes conseils.

—Vous êtes parfois cruel. Cela ne m'étonne même pas que vous vous entendiez si bien avec cette harpie !

Hina donc ?

—Je ne contesterais pas qu'Hina est une cruelle harpie, mais je ne suis pas à son niveau. Quoi qu'elle t'aie fait… je ne pourrais jamais en faire le _dixième_ à Mugiwara.

Tashigi explosa en se mordant les lèvres.

—Oh que si, vous êtes vraiment comme elle et comme elle vous ne comprenez rien !

Elle disparut, laissant ses affaires d'infirmières amateur en vrac sur le sol, et claquant la porte comme une furie pour aller si bien semblait-il avec la harpie susmentionnée.

Smoker resta là les bras ballants légèrement sot. Allumant ses deux cigares il leva ses jambes lourdement sur son sommier. Il allait forcément devoir s'excuser auprès de sa subordonnée avant que celle-ci ne se ronge idiotement de culpabilité. Mais une certaine lassitude le prit, il n'avait envie que d'être seul, mais sans doute pas dans cette chambre.

Car cet habitacle, le blanc le détestait. D'un bleu glacial, petite agrémentée de juste un lit, une table de chevet et une lampe qui n'avait d'usage que lorsqu'une lucarne intégrée dans le mur en sous pente ne déversait pas sa lumière solaire blanche. Si la lumière déversée n'autorisait pas des siestes ou des grasses matinées, l'atmosphère froide de l'endroit ne conquérait guère Smoker pour rester plus longtemps que nécessaire entre ces murs. Un énorme parallélépipède glacé, c'était ainsi que le blanc l'appelait.

Aussi austère que lui et qui semblait-il jamais ne se réchauffait. C'était ce qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivé dans la base, lorsqu'il avait dû endosser le rôle d'instructeur. C'était un parallélépipède bleu et mort dans lequel même dormir vous faisait l'effet d'être dans un cercueil avec une lucarne en guise d'ouverture pour satisfaire une curiosité morbide. Terrible.

Il finit par se résoudre à se lever, saisissant sa cane en avançant clopin-clopant comme un vieillard toujours groggy par la douleur que ses blessures rappelaient à lui. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, bien conscient que malgré le fait qu'il soit habillé on ne pouvait plus correctement, on le zyeutait par moment lorsqu'on le dépassait ou on le croisait. Cette attitude l'exaspérait outre mesure. On savait ce qu'il s'était passé à tout juste une petite cinquantaine de miles de là et il avait été en première loge pour donner quelques infos croustillantes. Quelques marines avides de ragots semblaient hésiter lorsqu'ils voyaient la hargne sur son visage. Si Hina le pitbull dans ses mauvais jours avait été là, l'idée de l'interroger sur les derniers évènements aurait été totalement passée à la trappe. Allons bon.

Il traça. Ne sachant pas où aller et fumant comme un pompier, il était sûrement ridicule avec sa canne de vieil homme. Garp s'il était encore à Marinford se serait moqué. Mais Garp était désormais dans les lointaines mers d'East Blue où il devait se faire oublier. Maintenant, on ne se moquait pas vraiment, à mesure qu'il traçait dans les couloirs peu éclairés à cette heure avancée de la soirée, il avait le sentiment d'être réellement observé, voir suivi. L'on s'adaptait volontairement à sa démarche d'éclopé et ce, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Soit. Il se retourna sèchement.

Quatre têtes blondes.

—Smoker-san ! Vous êtes parti de l'infirmerie avant que nous puissions vous voir ! hurlèrent quatre jeunes recrues surprises par ce retournement. Nous avons quelque chose pour vous !

Le quatuor de jeunes marines semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils sourirent unanimes.

—Non.

—Au nom de notre corps divisionnaire d'apprentis Marines nous tenons à vous montrer notre gratitude.

Les quatre gamins lui saisirent le bras. Ils allaient voler s'ils ne le lâchaient pas. Ils comprirent mais insistèrent pour qu'il les suive.

Bon sang. Même si une pointe de curiosité avait piqué son esprit, le blanc n'aimait pas l'idée de recevoir une « surprise ». Il n'était pas un gosse que l'on traînait et ça, ses subordonnés l'avaient bien compris ils gardèrent une distance de sûreté en l'invitant, pressés comme des citrons à le suivre jusque dans le réfectoire. Pitié, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Passer plusieurs heures à ruminer ce qu'il avait fait, ne le mettait clairement pas dans de bonnes dispositions.

Cependant la salle ne se ressemblait plus. On avait accroché des guirlandes de fortunes pendouillant mollement, une banderole et une lumière recouverte de crépons ainsi que des cotillons jetés comme de la neige lorsqu'il pénétra. Une petite centaine de personnes le saluèrent et il grogna. Quel était ce cirque ? Il toisa Momonga un verre de bière à la main.

—Ne pense même pas à me mêler à tout ça. Ces recrues ont fait tout organisé avant même de demander l'autorisation. Je ne me sentais juste pas d'humeur à saccager leurs efforts et à leur coller un blâme.

Plusieurs jeunes recrues soupirèrent de soulagement, Hina qui était plus loin dédaigna trop occupée à asticoter un nouveau haut gradé. Plus loin, Aokiji dormait bienheureux en laissant une revue coquine sur une table éclairée d'une bougie à la lueur amicale, et assis sur les dites tables quelques soldats s'étaient invités déjà joyeux luron par l'alcool consommé avant son arrivée.

—Mais à quoi rime ce cirque ?

—Vous nous avez protégés. C'était le moins qu'on puisse faire et nous changer les idées à tous semblait être une bonne idée, non ?

Il n'avait pas le cœur à répondre le contraire. Il n'avait fichtrement rien fait. Une vingtaine de personnes au bas mot étaient mortes il y avait pas moins de trois jours. Alors oui, ce bilan était faible et ce, peut-être grâce à lui et au CP4, mais néanmoins honteux quand on savait que le plus haut bilan de morts revenait à Akainu. Ils semblaient s'en moquer, et n'avoir vu sur le champ de bataille que Barbe Noire comme ennemi potentiel. Les quelques mines inquiètes de sa réaction, l'empêchèrent de montrer la dite réaction négative voulue. Il capitula.

—Je vais… fermer les yeux.

—Une bière pour Smo ! beugla Hina. Apportez plus de bière et plus de gâteaux ! Ce soir nous allons tous être _bourrés_ !

Une l'était déjà.

—J'approuve la Colonelle vulgaire, annonça alors la voix de Marjane dissimulée par plusieurs têtes de marines plus grands qu'elle.

On offrit un verre au blanc avant que celui-ci bloqué sur le sol de la pièce ne soit happé par la marée humaine qui bougeait, papotant d'un groupe à l'autre. Il se sentait légèrement comme un débris au milieu des flots, bien trop fatigué pour participer réellement à l'allégresse générale. Peut-être qu'il était comme ce parallélépipède qui lui faisait office de chambre, et ce dans le réfectoire ? Peut-être était-il trop froid au milieu de cette immense salle qu'on avait laissée aux mains de quelques recrues peu farouches ? Quand on s'amusait, lui restait négatif. C'était un peu pathétique. Avec son verre au milieu de l'énorme pièce tout juste réparée, il était comme un sot en mâchonnant ses cigares. Momonga vint le voir avec quelques uns de ses « mignons » comme Smoker aimait les appeler. Des marines ayant dévouée leur vie entière à celle du Vice-Amiral.

Il fallait être encore plus sot pour dévouer ainsi sa vie. On ne donnait pas la responsabilité d'une vie à une tierce personne, et ce, même en l'admirant, on dédiait sa vie à une cause. La cause, un concept n'avait jamais de culpabilité, elle phagocytait et oubliait ceux étant mort pour elle. Comme cette vingtaine de personnes tuées, voir massacrées serait oubliée dans quelques mois.

Il ne soutint pas longtemps la conversation, son flanc et sa poitrine le tiraillèrent, il dû couper court à sa conversation en cherchant une place libre à une table calme. Il la trouva… face à Chapeau de paille. Il était donc là lui aussi. Ce dernier dévorait un morceau de bœuf comme un petit animal, le petit animal que la Marine avait toujours vu en lui. Il leva à peine les yeux vers lui, trop occupé à engloutir sa nourriture.

Pouvait-on bouder lorsqu'on était idiot ?

—Luffy…

—Cha t'étonne pas que je chois chorti d'la chambre où j'étais enffffchermé ? (chump !) (ça ne t'étonne pas que je sois sorti de la chambre où j'étais enfermé ?) coupa l'autre en mastiquant.

Le brun déglutit rapidement quand le blanc lui jouait avec son verre d'alcool.

Koby passa en murmurant à Tashigi, tous deux avaient l'air lessivés. La brune avait été apparemment enlevée dans un couloir pour aider dans les préparatifs, même si elle semblait plus disposée à dormir qu'à continuer à faire la bringue. Koby semblait regretter d'avoir écouté les ordres de son supérieur à en voir le regard en coin qu'il jetait au jeune Monkey D.

—Je me doutais bien qu'ils n'allaient pas te laisser. Je l'espérais du moins. Me voilà en quelque sorte rassuré.

—Tu m'as vraiment fait attacher avec une laisse ! C'est la seule chose que Koby a trouvée quand je me débattais…

—Désolé.

Mugiwara s'étouffa avec sa nourriture.

—Tu t'excuses ? Tu deviens carrément bizarre !

—_La ferme_.

_Toi tu supplies_, eut-il envie de répondre hargneusement.

Mugiwara repiqua un peu trop sèchement dans sa nourriture pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air un tantinet vexé. Smoker passa alors sa main sur ses tempes blanchies en cherchant comment parler franchement avec lui.

— Tu peux me détester pour t'avoir empêché de rester près de ton frère… J'ai agi pour te protéger. Tu n'avais pas à supporter cette vision plus longtemps.

—Je suis assez grand pour le savoir tout seul, non ? Ou me débrouiller tout seul.

Qu'il était froid.

—… J'essaye de te faire survivre ici. Veux-tu mourir ? Un autre faux pas et Akainu pourrait très bien te descendre arbitrairement.

_Survis._

—Je sais. Ace a encore besoin de moi.

_Non, non… il n'a pas besoin de toi… Il a besoin de paix, il doit mourir en paix. Il ne se réveillera pas_ !

Aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres sèches du blanc. Il but un peu pour s'humidifier le gosier mal à l'aise. Pourquoi selon Tashigi le mauvais rôle devait forcément lui échouer ? Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.

—Amis donc.

—T'as jamais cessé de l'être, s'intrigua le garçon en serrant la main tendue avec sa pogne graisseuse de viande.

Tant pis si leur relation était bâtie sur un morbide mensonge. Il valait mieux ça plutôt que d'être séparé de lui ou le voir mourir. Il le voulait heureux et à ses côtés même si c'était égoïste et impossible. Cette perspective étrange, insupportait absolument le blanc. Leur poignée ne se séparait pas, les doigts de l'un serrés contre ceux de l'autre, collés par la sauce sale. Ils avaient le visage à nouveau figé, comme s'ils étaient encore victimes d'un sort vaudou.

Une musique démarra en trombe, interrompant entre eux tout encore une fois. De colère, Smoker aurait hurlé. Que s'était-il à nouveau passé ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas savoir tous les deux la finalité de cette tension bizarre entre eux ?

Chapeau de paille, balaya en tout cas, toute tension d'un grand éclat de rire réjoui. Il lâcha sa main, finit sa viande en vitesse avant d'aller batifoler ailleurs, non sans lui avoir souri, de cette façon si douce qu'elle était attachante. Oh, il n'allait pas mieux, à son visage un idiot l'aurait deviné, mais Mugiwara avait l'air de vouloir tout oublier ce soir. On lui laissait le loisir de s'exprimer et de s'amuser, il n'irait pas refuser cela malgré toute sa volonté. Même s'il s'était douché, s'était débarbouillé, avait à nouveau changé de vêtements, il n'allait pas réellement bien et il le _sentait_. Luffy, avait pour une fois décidé de passer outre, mais cette attitude restait étrange.

Tandis qu'il vagabondait entre les tables avec peut-être l'idée de s'enfuir dans l'alcool, Smoker le suivait du regard. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever, cela demandait bien trop d'énergie, alors il observait son poulain de loin, à sa table, avec son verre d'alcool en ruminant légèrement. Akainu, les membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille, Poings Ardents, tant de données à une équation impossible à réduire ou à résoudre. Mais comment espérer intégrer le garçon avec tout cela ? C'était impensable.

Ou cela n'avait jamais été pensé pour, et sans doute bientôt ce serait au brun de s'en rendre compte.

Ce dernier se dirigeait d'ailleurs plein de bonne volonté vers Koby et Tashigi, laissés dans un coin de la large pièce, là où la mauvaise humeur peinte sur leur visage ne risquerait pas de troubler les festivités. Luffy les aimait bien.

Les voir picoler devant lui, l'attristait alors.

—Hey ! Tu vas bien la binoclarde et Koby l'pleurnichard ? Enfin j'pose la question, mais vous avez une tête de déterrés. Ça fait de la peine !

—Pas la peine de t'inquiéter Chapeau de paille, marmotta Tashigi en émergeant avec peine de son verre d'alcool.

—Bien sûr que j'm'inquiète, z'êtes mes amis après tout ! Alors, je suis toutes oreilles sorties, sauf si c'est casse noix, mais on y va.

Pour approuver ses dires, le jeune garçon tira avec son pouvoir élastique ses oreilles qui traînèrent sur la table comme celle d'un éléphant. Il ricana devant sa trouvaille et se mit à les battre en l'air comme des ailes d'oiseau couleur chair en attendant qu'un de ses _amis_ ne se décide à parler.

Tashigi écrasa sa tête contre le bois collant, par l'alcool et les produits d'entretien de la table avec l'air de dormir, ce fut donc le rose qui finit par prendre en peine l'aspirant Dumbo avec ses oreilles étendue pour parler. Il mit son menton entre ses mains, las.

—Est-ce que vous pourrez comprendre ce dont je vous parle Luffy-san ? J'ai des doutes. Oh là là… Arrêtez de jouer avec vos oreilles, de toute façon vous allez sans doute oublier tout ce que je vous ai dit dans la minute…

—Tu me sous-estime, là, s'enorgueillit le brun.

L'autre lâcha le boulet qui lui démangeait la gorge depuis si longtemps :

—Je suis gay.

—C'est bien d'être joyeux ! T'as raison de l'être, continue dans cette voie, tu l'es pas assez avec la tronche que tu te ramasses.

—Non, vous ne comprenez pas, j'aime les hommes…

—Hein ? je ne pige pas.

Mugiwara perdait déjà un peu de son attention, blasé de ne pas comprendre.

—Je veux grimper aux rideaux avec Hermep, c'est pourtant pas compliqué !

… Voilà c'était lâché pour deux bon. Koby retourna à son désespoir sous l'œil compatissant de Tashigi compagne des relations amoureuses ratées, Mugiwara se cura le nez en inclinant la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Smoker interpellé par Aokiji. Les deux hommes fumaient au milieu de l'agitation croissante de personnes de plus en plus éméchées. L'enchapeauté se tourna vers son cadet.

—J'ai pas tout compris… mais si tu veux le faire, pourquoi pas demander à Hermep ? Il veut pas ?

—Oh que si… c'est moi qui ne veut pas.

—Alors là je ne comprends pas, on dirait les romans bizarres et roses que lit Nami. C'est pourri. T'es bête ?

—Non, je ne suis pas bête ! Je ne veux pas être jugé, c'est tout, s'insurgea Koby. Pas question. Je ne veux pas qu'on voit de moi, seulement ce que j'afficherai. Vous comprenez ou est-ce inutile que je m'acharne à vous faire comprendre ça ?

—Bien sûr !

Le Sergent Chef manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il cracha le surplus, s'essuya et reporta son attention sur Luffy dont les grands yeux étaient bien trop sérieux en ce temps de fête.

—Je suis un pirate, et je serais toujours un pirate. J'ai accepté de rejoindre la Marine en espérant sauver mon frère, j'ai prouvé ma valeur pour qu'il soit sain et sauf, j'ai tout donné pour qu'il le soit… et pourtant tu sais quoi Koby ? La plupart des gens continuent de me juger. Akainu, Sengoku et quelques hauts gradés que je vois se moquer de moi quand je passe dans les couloirs avec Smo, pour eux, je suis un moins que rien, un déchet. Et je le resterai toute ma vie. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai quitté mon île natale ? Parce que je voulais pas être jugé sur ce que j'affichai… j'étais peut-être pas assez bien pour ceux de mon île, donc il fallait que je sois heureux et libre ailleurs. Le premier qui m'a pas jugé pour ce que j'étais, c'était Shanks le Roux, puis mes nakamas… et enfin est venu Smo. Je suis plus que ce que je montre, et si eux le savent, moi aussi je le sais… et je suis heureux.

Il venait de dire quelque chose incroyable de sens.

Pouvait-on être heureux avec si peu, avec le regard de si peu de gens ? Koby avait toujours pensé le contraire.

—Luffy-san, j'ai toujours pensé que pour grimper les échelons, il fallait plaire à tout le monde, et être aimé de tout le monde. C'est ça un bon chef, non ? J'ignore comment ça marche exactement tout comme Tashigi-san et vous devez sans doute l'ignorer encore plus que nous. Mais il faut ne pas faire de vague pour être parfait, il ne faut pas être _différent_.

Le jeune brun se gratta la tête et se pinça le nez avec ses doigts comme pour réfléchir, ce qui arrivait si rarement. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre.

—Tu veux être amiral non ? Il faut en avoir les capacités, non ? Les capacités je suis sûr que tu les as en toi, alors pourquoi c'est un problème si tu fais les choses différemment des autres ? Justement, si tu es plus fort que la masse, tu es différent, et tu dois en être fier, et utiliser ça comme une force et non comme une faiblesse !

Tashigi leva la tête. Luffy s'était assis sur la table un pilon de dinde énorme en main en train de ricaner. Venait-elle bien d'entendre des arguments aussi simples mais aussi vrai de la bouche de ce garçon sot ? Elle le trouva à cet instant, rayonnant. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi ni comment, ce gamin là, cet idiot complet se démarquait alors de la foule et elle comprit le besoin de Smoker d'être près de lui. Il n'avait certainement pas l'aura d'un grand penseur, mais plutôt celle d'un chef requinquant par des mots ses troupes.

Pourquoi se plaindre auprès de ce garçon qui avait maigri, avait perdu tout ce en quoi il comptait, hum ? Pourquoi ?

—Mais…

—Allez pas de discussions ! Tu vas aller dire à Hermep que tu veux faire de l'escalade avec lui ! Ça a l'air marrant votre truc, vous m'inviterez ? Où vous trouvez des rideaux assez solides ?

_Grimper aux rideaux_. Tashigi écrasa sa main sur son visage. Comment pouvait-on avoir des paroles aussi confiantes mais être aussi déraisonnablement sot ? Il respirait cependant une telle _force_, que Koby s'exécuta comme un robot en fondant la foule pour se diriger vers Hermep.

La brune ne lâcha pas le spectacle des yeux, quand comme tiré d'un roman d'amour fleur bleue, le rose s'arrêtait devant le blond et saisissait son visage au milieu d'une foule amassée et curieuse pour l'embrasser furieusement. L'autre répondit, souffla quelques mots et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle se détacha de la scène lorsque les deux quittèrent les lieux enlacés pour continuer en privé ce que tous avaient vu et elle observa le mioche qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Koby avait révélé grâce à ses encouragements maladroits ce qu'il cachait depuis des mois. Qui était ce type ? Comment pouvait-on faire ça ?

Il ricanait encore inconscient du regard de la brune, et quelques tables plus loin de Smoker, Aokiji et Marjane tout aussi peu occupés qu'ils étaient à se combattre à coup de shot de tequila.

—Ce n'est-y pas mignon ? Tashigi-chan a perdu son compagnon de beuverie, Hina est navré, s'interposa la voix doucereuse d'Hina.

Pas _elle._ La brune tourna son regard vers le mur pour être sûre de ne pas croiser le regard de la rose. Pourquoi Hina était-elle si cruelle avec elle ? Son problème à elle, était bien différent de Koby, et ce ne serait certainement pas Mugiwara qui pourrait le résoudre.

Oh, son _soucis _était tout autant d'ordre homosexuel et sexuel, mais la brune n'avait jamais caché son admiration pour les corps féminins. Simplement, depuis qu'elle avait goûté à la douceur de celui de la rose, et montré qu'elle avait de l'affection pour cette dernière, Hina la rudoyait. Elle semblait la détester de l'aimer. Si ce n'était pas tordu. Tashigi n'avait pas fait exprès de montrer un peu trop de tendresse à l'égard de cette femme qui s'était glissée dans son lit alors qu'elle était soûle, mais l'autre ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle la torturait, doucement mais sûrement, l'éloignait d'elle comme une bombe répulsive sur une intempestive mouche.

—Tu ne trouves pas ça trop mignon Tashigi-chan ? Les couples réunis ça me fait fondre…

Elle ronronnait ou grondait presque ces mots là.

La brune déglutit et se décida à finalement quitter les lieux. Elle ne donnerait pas à Hina la satisfaction de voir son désespoir. Un bruit peu élégant de déglutis interrompit sa fuite.

—Hum, Smo a raison t'es quand même parfois un vraie grognasse.

Hina dérapa et s'écrasa le visage sur la table absolument choquée. Mugiwara venait de dire quoi ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'ajouter petit crétin ? Répète ça encore une fois et ce sera la dernière, je te l'assure…

Luffy papillonna des yeux en voyant Hina échevelée, surprise par la répartie du garçon et ses yeux naviguaient de lui à Smoker comme une hystérique. Blessée dans sa superbe comme rarement elle l'a avait été. Etre traitée de nom d'oiseau, soit, mais jamais par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un de ses amants ou bien la femme cocue d'un de ceux-ci. C'était purement gratuit de la part de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait _même pas_.

—Il faut savoir, je répète ou je répète pas… Smoker dit que t'es une belle grognasse et je le pense un peu.

Hina montra les dents.

…

Il avala une bouchée.

—Tu grognes beaucoup. Il a raison.

Elle écrasa à nouveau son visage.

—Tu ne connais pas la définition de ce mot… Il veut dire tout autre chose. Dégage Mugiwara.

—D'accord, mais prend soin de Tashigi, elle est pas dans son assiette, elle mange même pas ! C'est grave !

—J'ai dit dégage.

Un coup de pied rageur de la rose l'expulsa plus loin dans la foule. Il disparu saccager le buffet improvisé. La colonelle poussa un énième grognement furieux du quiproquo et en allumant sa cigarette elle constata que Tashigi ricanait.

—Es-tu soûle ou te moques-tu ouvertement de Hina pauvre idiote ?

—Sûrement les deux, ah, ah, ah. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand il t'a insulté sans le savoir. Ah, ah, tu tombais des nues. C'était magique. Ah, ah, ah !

—Et selon toi c'était sûrement bien fait…petite idiote.

Il y eut un froid. La rose expira la fumée de sa cigarette qui rejoignit celle de tant d'autres agglutinée au plafond.

—Je ne vais rien répondre. Tu peux t'en aller, ou c'est moi qui m'en vais, pesta Tashigi. Je ne vais pas décemment supporter tes commentaires purement gratuits et méchants.

—Oh non, d'après cet idiot de Chapeau de paille Hina doit veiller sur toi… Et j'ai ma façon bien à moi de m'occuper de toi.

—Et après quoi ? On baisera et demain tu m'enverras voir ailleurs Colonelle Hina ? Tu l'as fait avec tant d'autres, c'est bon j'ai compris. Pas la peine que je m'entête à souffrir plus encore. Je t'aime et tu le sais et détestes ça. Je n'y suis pour rien alors cesse de me faire souffrir. J'ai vu quelle personne tu étais lorsqu'on brisait un peu tes barrières et lorsque tu t'entêtes à en mettre. Alors pourquoi dois-tu être une peau de vache allumeuse ?

—Tu n'as rien vu de moi pauvre idiote. Hina le sait. Et Hina aime être ainsi.

—Pourquoi ?

—_Parce que Hina restera fidèle à jamais à un seul homme,_ et que comme ça, elle ne souffre jamais. Elle montre aux autres ce qu'il lui a été ravi. Le bonheur. J'y goutte quelques instants durant une petite mort qui n'est pas suffisante alors j'écarte, je repousse.

… Pourquoi ?

Tashigi sentit ses joues se mouiller. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de pleurer ? Était-ce le fait d'avoir dû prévenir les familles de victimes, voir des gens fêter le fait d'être _en vie_ pour une cause bizarre, savoir qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec Hina ou un amalgame ? La rose riait doucement.

—Pauvre chérie… Je ne te dirai jamais que je suis désolée. Je ne suis désolée de rien, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, ni de mes principes aussi horribles semblent-ils. Je te dirai de trouver meilleur ailleurs. Arrête de t'accrocher à quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. Si tu cherches mon cœur ou mon âme, abandonne. _Tu ne peux prendre ce qui n'existe plus marine de pacotille_.

Hina ricana doucement et posa sa fine main manucurée sur la tête brune avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une alizée sur son front. Elle la relâcha, souriant tandis que l'autre pleurait à grands sillons. La rose quitta la table, satisfaite visiblement de la tournure des évènements, elle gloussa devant Mugiwara, et adressa un signe peu gracieux à Smoker en partant en quête d'une nouvelle proie d'une nuit.

—Ce fut une soirée instructive, n'est-ce pas Contre Amiral Smoker ? fit remarquer Marjane. J'aime comment nous sommes quand nous sommes ivres. L'ivresse dégage ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous, notre humanité. Plus de code, ni de hiérarchie, nous sommes des humains. Un pirate et un marine pourraient très bien échanger quelques mots au dessus d'un verre et se parler comme les plus parfaits des égaux.

—Tu parles en connaissance de cause Vieille modeuse ? questionna Momonga en observant la sieste alcoolisée de son supérieur Aokiji non loin de lui.

—Oh, quand êtes-vous arrivé Vice Amiral ?

—Il n'y a pas moins de dix minutes, et je discute depuis tout autant avec Smoker du moins quand j'arrive à lui soutirer une parole. Preuve en est que tu devrais arrêter de boire. Je n'ai aucune envie que nos nouveaux uniformes soient roses bonbons un vert vomis selon tes lubies alcoolisées de l'instant. N'est-ce pas Smoker ? Hum, Smoker.

—Quoi ? beugla l'autre.

—Tu sembles fatigué, va prendre un peu de repos. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaie de tenir une conversation avec toi et à moins que comme Aokiji tu ne dormes debout, ou que tu sois bourré comme la modeuse hystérique, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu n'as quitté l'infirmerie qu'en fin de soirée et tu t'es agité comme un louveteau surexcité depuis, va te coucher.

—Je ne suis pas un chiot à garder.

Ils finirent leurs shoots cul-sec.

—Non, mais tu as ton chiot à toi. Et surveille le bien jusqu'à ce qu'on sache réellement quoi faire de lui, il a failli bel et bien mourir il y a pas moins de trois jours. Akainu n'aurait pas fait le difficile. Je te souhaite donc bien du courage.

Le blanc se leva, sentant la douleur cuisante de son ventre, il s'appuya sur sa canne.

—J'y penserai en l'état la situation peut être provisoire comme durer indéfiniment, tout dépend des caprices de Sengoku et de la patience du garçon. Et je n'aime ni supputer l'un, ni devoir forcer celle de l'autre. Mugiwara ne mérite pas ça… Merci.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la soirée.

—Smo, attend-moi !

Luffy finissait d'engloutir de restes laissées ici et là, et quelques gâteaux ouverts à la va vite de leur sachet à des assiettes en carton avant de suivre son _mentor _à l'extérieur, heureux de lui proposer son aide pour avancer. Le plus vieux abattit sa poigne sur la frêle mais néanmoins musclée épaule proposée.

—Ai-je l'air si pathétique ?

_Et toi ?_

—Pas vraiment. On dirait juste un vieillard. Shishishi.

—C'est pareil à mes yeux. J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais rester t'amuser. Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à ton dortoir après tout, il n'est qu'à un couloir de là.

Le petit brun soupira.

—Je crois que t'as pas comprit. Je n'ai pas d'amis à par toi, Koby, Hermep et Tashigi. Et ils sont tous partis, si toi aussi tu pars, je me sentirais oppressé. _Comme si je n'étais pas à ma place_.

_Car tu n'y es pas pauvre garçon, tu mérites de voir la mer de vivre auprès d'elle avec tes amis, tes vrais amis et pas seulement ceux qui aiment ta présence. Oh, tu es bien un ami pour tous les gens que tu as cités, mais tu ne seras jamais vraiment comme eux, ni jamais vraiment heureux avec seulement eux. Ils reconnaîtront ta valeur, celle de tes mots, mais ne te comprendront peut-être jamais vraiment_.

Et Smoker le comprenait-il ? Le blanc clopin-clopant, avança.

—Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à te comprendre gamin, comment peux-tu rester calmement à me parler, à plaisanter avec d'autres alors que tu sais que ton frère va mal ? Va très mal ?

—J'essaie de ne pas y penser, et je me dis que ça pourrait être pire. Mes amis pirates sont dehors mais sains et saufs, même si je ne peux pas leur parler. Ace n'est pas mort, il y a donc un espoir. L'espoir et les amis que j'ai _ici_ c'est ce qu'il me reste. Il me reste toi, Koby, Hermep et la binoclarde… je suis donc content. C'est bizarre, mais je suis _heureux_ d'être avec toi.

L'autre se tût. Leur marche faisant un ange passa, ou aurait pu littéralement passer sans que les deux hommes ne mouftent tant ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Il était un ami pour Mugiwara, un ami, eux deux partageaient une opinion de la vie semblable mais l'un était là captif, l'autre de son plein gré. Étaient-ils donc si amis ?

—Tu as aidé apparemment des gens ce soir. Tu aimes aider les autres ?

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Smoker avait les mains moites.

—Je sais pas… ce sont mes amis, je les aime bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils souffrent, je ne veux que personne ne souffre jamais. Ils n'étaient pas heureux, je ne sais pas si je les ais aidé, mais ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux. Je sais bien faire ça, même si les autres me crient dessus en me disant de me mêler de mes affaires. Sur mon bateau c'était pareil, quand on se battait, même si j'étais le capitaine on m'écoutait pas toujours, mais dès que c'était sérieux entre nous, alors oui, là on m'écoutait vraiment. J'aime bien que mes amis soient contents. C'est pas idiot de vouloir ça d'après moi.

—Je vois…

—J'aimerais bien t'aider tu sais Smo ? Autrement qu'en t'empêchant de marcher comme un papy. Dis, et je m'exécute, t'as toujours l'air de tirer la gueule.

Smoker le regarda circonspect. Ils étaient arrivés devant sa chambre, ils allaient se séparer. C'était le seul moment propice. Il fallait qu'il sache, il inspira profondément.

—Approche-toi _Luffy_.

Le brun le fit, curieux, pointant son nez intéressé juste sous le visage du blanc comme s'il allait lui chuchoter un secret. Ils étaient à nouveau si près… si proches.

Il soupira, puis enfin sans réfléchir posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Les remarques pas drôles de l'auteur :<p>

Fufufufufu. :'D voilà. Une jolie scène en perspective, hum ? Que pensez-vous de Ace ? De Sengoku ? De l'influence de Luffy sur les autres ?

Mais que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode de votre série _Dallas version One Piece_.

Love,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique des mers des caraïbes !


End file.
